Hellmouth
by kilnorc
Summary: Domino City has its own gate to hell, its own Hellmouth. Allies from all over the world come together to fight the evil, or to use its power. BTVS, Angel, and more MAJOR crossover! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Hellmouth**

**Disclaimer: don't own yugioh OR Angel/Buffy**

**Prologue**

**In Domino City, night had come. People slept in their homes, while the nightbirds partied all night long. One particular party girl left early to get home. She took her normal route, but halfway, she decided on a shortcut in a nearby alleyway.**

**Young Serenity Wheeler, walked down that alley confident on arriving home before her mother realized she was late. Her heels clicked as she walked down the path, the clicking echoing in the night. She stopped, and looked around. She could feel someone watching her.**

**"H-hello? Someone there?" she called out. Nothing. She looked behind once more and sure of herself that the alley was empty, she turned around. Only to find three men standing in front of her. "Hello, pretty girl...wanna have some fun?" the leader asked getting closer to her. She backed away and tripped over a piece of lumber, twisting her ankle. She winced in pain as she tried to crawl away from the men.**

**"Oh, great. She can't run, no fun that way...oh well," the leader complained. Serenity watched on in horror as all of the mens faces distorted: their foreheads sloping downward, their eyes changing yellow, and fangs portruding out of their mouths.**

**The two others grabbed a hold of her for the boss and placed her neck at an angle. The leader licked it and smiled. "Mmm, innocent. That's my favorite flavor in a woman," he said smiling. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" Serenity screamed. "Like anyone's gonna hear you," one of the thugs sneered.**

**"Actually, someone DID hear her," came a voice from behind the leader. They turned looking for who had spoken. Serenity looked as best she could to see her savior. A dark, tall manwearing black and a trenchcoat, with brown hair and fit physique. "Hey, you wanna piece of us punk!" the leader roared as he ran at the man. The man sighed and just as the hideous looking attacker came near, the savior thrusted something at him, and he fell into a pile of dust.**

**Serenity couldn't believe at what just happened. The man just turned into dust and bones and fell to the ground. She looked at her rescuer, he had a large wooden stick in his hand. He looked at the other two. "Anyone else want a taste?" he asked holding it up. The two goons looked at each other and ran like hell down the alley. Serenity sat on the cold alley floor, her mind racing at what she had just witnessed.**

**The man approached her and kneeled down to her level. "Are you ok?" he asked her. She just simply nodded. He helped her up and checked her over. "You really shouldn't be wondering alone at night," he commented. She just stared at the pile of bones and dust in the alley and then back at the man.**

**"W-what was that? Who are you?" she stammered. "That doesn't matter on what that was. What matters is that you get home safely," he countered. She nodded and walked out into the street that led to her neighborhood. The man watched as she made her way home, then turned his head slightly.**

**"Well what do you think?" he asked the darkness. "Well, it's not Los Angeles, OR Sunnydale...but it's got the same problems," said a man with platinum blonde hair in a trench coat. "Yeah, unfortunately. Let's hope we do a better job here than we did there," the man who saved the girl said.**

**-Elsewhere-**

**"Master, we have sensed potentials in this city," came a gluttoral voice. "Good, we will use all the power we have at our disposal to turn them or to eliminate them. As well as the interlopers coming to this city. They too have sensed the power emanating from this area. They will come to use it," said a powerful but low voice. He looked at the scripture he was studying. He read a particular passage in the ancient tome, one he had read millions of times before.**

**_Two monsterswith souls,two humansof metal and flesh_**

**_Holy woman and Demon_**

**_Warrior of Light, and Warrior of Darkness_**

**_A Great King of Power, and the ones who follow him_**

**_The Gate of Hell beckons them, only to devour them_**

**_unless she unites them and guides them_**

**The being put the tome away and reclined on the iron throne, "...and so it begins," he said smiling.**


	2. New People

**New People**

**Don't own Yugioh or ANY of the crossover things in here.**

**Authors note: some people thought to have gone are here, some old allies, old enemies and some things from the shows to spice it up cuz i can't think of stuff on my own. Haha But i'll do my best. Hikaris and Yami's have seperate bodies btw**

**THIS CHAPPY IS DEDICATED TO BRITISHxCRUMPET!**

**Serenity didn't want to tell her family what had happened, mainly for two reasons: one, her mother would freak out and keep her on curfew, and two, no one would believe her. So she just kept quiet about it and continued her daily routine, minus the night life. Soon after, she started to have nightmares, dreams of monsters and things of horrifying proportions.**

**_Man, those guys in the alley really messed up my mind_ she thought as she looked out at the window of the car as she rode to school. She arrived in the room two seconds before the bell rang. _Whew! Barely made it_ she sighed as the teacher came in.**

**"Class, we have some new additions to this school faculty wise and student wise. Later, the entire student body will meet in the auditorium to welcome them to our school," she announced after taking roll. Serenity looked around the room to see the different reactions of her friends. Yami and Yugi looked pleased, Tea looked a bit interested, Tristan, Duke, Joey, and Brian (that's me!), were sleeping. Marik, Malik, Ryou, and Bakura were too busy chatting away to notice what the teacher just said. and of course Kaiba was too busy in his laptop to care.**

**_Well, at least compared to these guys, they will be normal _she thought on the way to the auditorium after the lunch period. She and her friends took their seats and waited as the principal walked up on stage.**

**"Hello students. We are here to welcome the newest members to our school. May I introduce to you, you new classmate, Dawn Summers," he said waving to someone behind a curtain. A girl about 16 with long blonde/red hair stepped out into view and waved to everyone, "Hi! Wassup everybody?" she said smiling. Duke's eyes took shape of anime hearts when he saw her "HELLO!" he screamed standing up waving at her. She just stared while everyone in the auditorium started laughing.**

**Dawn just walked back behind the curtains and Duke sat down blushing at what he had just done. "Ok...thank you for that welcome, Mr. Devlin. Anyway, our next person is the new guidance counselor. Everyone please welcome Miss Buffy Summers," he said clapping. Another girl, older this time, with blond hair and a cute smile walked out onto the stage. "Hi!" she said waving to everyone. Ok, now more people got love struck when they saw her.**

**She took the cue and went back again behind the curtain. "Well, ahem. It seems that quite a few people like them already," the principal commented. Yugi and Yami chuckled. "Now, to introduce the rest of the faculty additions. Our new librarian Mr. Rupert Giles, our new computer class teacher, Ms. Willow Rosenberg, and the new athletics teacher, Mr. Alexander Harris," he said clapping. Three people came into view. A man about 20 years old with dark hair, normal height and build, with an eye patch on his left eye; a woman about the same age, a little shorter with long deep red hair; and an older looking man around 50 or so with glasses and some gray hair.**

**"Man, what's with all da new people?" Joey asked Yugi. He shrugged "Don't know. Probably needed more help. I mean there are a lot of students here," he reasoned as the assembly came to a close.**

**-School Library-**

**Yugi, Serenity, Tea,Brian, Duke were researching a history project when Dawn met with them. Duke just blushed and waved, while the others introduced themselves. "So where you from Dawn?" Joey asked her. "California," she said sitting down. "Cooly, surf and sand. What town?" Yugi asked. "I come from a town called Sunnydale," she said quietly.Brian stopped writing down notes and looked up. "Something wrong, Brian?" Tea asked. He shook his head, "Nah, just brain freeze," he said quickly. Yugi looked at his friend who also came from America. _Brain freeze my butt..._ he thought before talking to Dawn again.**

**-After school, shopping district-**

**Seto Kaiba sighed and followed his brother around an old hobby store that he liked. His brother dragged him here so that he could get some models and stuff no one else sold. "Mokuba, would you hurry up? I need to get back toan appointmentsoon," he said tapping his gold watch. "Just a minute Seto! I think I found something," he said reaching deep into atrunk. Kaiba sighed and rubbed between his eyes _Whatever it is, I'll buy it so we can GO!_ he swore. Mokuba pulled out an old case and opened it up. "WOW! A ventriloquist dummy! I didn't think people made these anymore!" he cried happily. Kaiba looked at the dummy inside. It had blue wooden eyes, brown hair, black dress pants with red silk shirt and black jacket along with black dress shoes. **

_**Creepy looking piece of firewood** _**Kaiba thought _But Mokuba loves it, damn._ Mokuba looked up holding the dummy. "Can I have it, Seto?" he asked with big watery puppy dog eyes. "Yes, Mokuba you can have it! If we leave now, you can have it!" he promised pulling out a wad of cash. The cashier rung up the purchase "Thank you, have a good day!" he called out after them. Kaiba glanced at the dummy which appeard to be looking at him. "Mokuba, two things. What are you going to call him?" he asked his little brother. "The name of the trunk said SID. So Sid's what I'm gonna call him," he said checking it out. "Ok, now for my other question. Could you please put that back in the trunk? You play with it too much, it'll break before you can actually perform," he lied, not wanting his brother thinking he was nervous about the wooden doll looking at him.**

**"Ok Seto," he said putting Sid back into the trunk. "What's so important about this appointment, Seto?" he asked sitting back next to his big brother. "It's business Mokuba, if I can get through these people, I might be able to make some big deals for KaibaCorp," he sighed looking at his watch. "What people, Seto?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba reached into his shirt pocket and drew out a card. "It's called Wolfram & Hart. Big law firm," he read the name off the card.**

**-Airport-**

**A young man with long brown hair was hoisting around his luggage on a dolly, looking for a cab. "C'mon where are they?" he mumbled looking all around. Someone suddenly bumped into him and he fell causing his dolly to fall over. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" a girl with long black hair said kneeling down to help him up. "It's ok, nothing broken," he said smiling. He picked up a large brown trunk with locks on it. "My name's Kagome, and this is," she said grabbing hold of the man who had bumped into him before. He also had long black hair. "This is Inuyasha. He was in a hurry and wasn't paying attention," she apologized. "It's ok, no one was hurt. Just be sure to be careful, man," he said smiling and lifting his trunk.**

**Kagome looked at the trunk and noticed words on the front. "Andre Toulon, Puppet Master," she quoted. "Uh, this belonged to my great grandfather Andre. He was a puppetteer in Germany during World War II," he said smiling slightly. "Wow, during the Nazi time, harsh," Kagome noted "So what's you name?" she asked him. "My name is also Andre. Andre Toulon the Third (DON'T KNOW TOULON HERITAGE SO MADE IT UP). "Nice name. So are you looking for a cab?" she asked him. "Yeah, I am," Andre said making sure he had everything. "Well share one with us, we're going to Domino City. We can drop you off on the way, wherever you're going," she offered. "That's perfect! I'm going to Domino City as well," Andre said grinning from ear to ear.**

**-Train Station-**

**"Ed! Al! C'mon already!" called a tall girl with blonde hair. A short kid with blonde hair, black clothing and a red jacket groaned and walked over to her with a taller person in armor behind him. "Winry, why did you come with us?" he whined. "Because I heard this place had some great mechanical and electronic equipment! You want to have better Auto-Mail don't you?" she said frowning.**

**"Yes, ma'am," he groaned as he lifted a bag over his shoulder and walked out into the open with the two behind him.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok I'm gonna stop there for now, cuz I'm lazy! Hope you enjoy so far! Not much action, just intros. Promise in future more action will come!**

**R and R!**


	3. It Starts

**It Starts**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ANY of the characters in here except for Brian, cuz dat's me!**

**The new people at the school really didn't have much of an effect to Yugi or his friends. Miss Rosenberg, or Willow as she preferred to be called, was an easy going teacher, but when she noticed Tristan smiling widely at a certain something at his computer, she got pissed. She took note of his grin and snuck around behind him. She looked over his shoulder to see that he was looking at an adult website and he was currently looking at a woman dressed as a schoolgirl.**

**"Mr. Taylor," she said icily. Tristan practically jumped three feet into the air. "This is a class where we learn about computer skills and management of programs. This is NOT a place to release urges," she said yanking the computer cord.Tristan just stared at the blank screen, and gulped. "Detention Mr Taylor, now go out and wait in the hall for the rest of the class time," she ordered. He grumbled and stomped on out. Willow went back to the front of the class. "Now, to save anyone else any embarrassment, I'm going to give you this ONE chance to set things right if not already," she warned. She saw about 5 other guys hastily exit out of programs. _Oh lord...doesn't this school have blocks?_ she thought rolling her eyes.**

**Tristan banged his head against a locker "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! I just had to be caught bythe new teacher! STUPID!" he muttered, rubbing the red spot on his head. He started banging his head against the locker again, but someone put their hand in front of him and stopped him from doing so. He looked around and saw that the new guidance counselor looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Problem?" she asked, smiling.**

**"Uh...not really...just did somethin' I wasn't supposed to be doin' and I got called out here,"Tristan explained. Buffy shook her head, "Well, next time, think about what you do ok, kiddo?" she said removing her hand. "Yeah, yeah," he mumbled as she walked away.**

**-Later, at Detention-**

**Tristan spent his detention cleaning the hallways and lockers after school. "Why da hell did she make me clean! I could've done lines but no! I had to cleanthe entire freakin floor!" he cursed to himself. He looked around, the sun was setting and the entire place was quiet. "Hm, no one around...perfect," he grinned. He put away the supplies and ran out of the building happily. From a window on the top floor, Willow noticed him running while he should've been doing his sentence. "Figures, I give detention and the kid in it skips...," she said shaking her head. A knocking noise turned her around "Oh hey, Buffy, Xander. What's up?" she asked. "We heading out to dinner, you wanna come?" Xander asked her. "Yeah, I'm starving. No offense but let's find a place where they serve American food or something besides fish," she said walking to them.**

**Tristan walked down the street happy as can be since he skipped out on his detention. "Man, I'm bored, also hungry, where's a burger joint?" he wondered looking around. He went through some alleys to make it to Burger World when he noticed a long line of people outside an iron door. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked a dark haired girl. She looked at him and grinned. "Hi there, we're waiting in line to get this hot place. Ever hear of the Nest?" she asked walking up to him.**

**Tristan blushed at the girl, "Nope, is it good?" he asked. She nodded "Oh yes, it's the best place around if you want to party," she said seductively. "Well then sign me up!" he grinned rubbing the back of his head. After about ten minutes of waiting, Tristan went inside and the iron door slammed shut behind him.**

**-Two Days Later-**

**Dawn entered the classroom and noticed Yugi and his friends were gathered at their desks looking like something had happened. "Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked walking up to them. Yugi and Tea looked at her with sad eyes, "Tristan's missing, and no one's heard from him. Everyone think's he's dead," Tea choked out. Yugi sniffed and Yami put his arm on the boy's shoulder. Dawn thought for a bit about this news. "Maybe he ran away," she suggested. They shook their heads, "Not Tristan, he wouldn't do that," Joey muttered. Dawn made a mental note about this.**

**-Burger World, 8:00 PM-**

**"Ok, guys! See ya tomorrow!" Tea waved at her co-workers. "Bye Tea! You be careful out there!" her boss yelled after her. "Always am!" she yelled back. She walked down the street to the bus station watching other businesses close down or open up, depending on their hours. She tightened her jacket to keep the wind from chilling her _Jeez, it's cold tonight, and I decided to walk home in a skirt! _she mentally smacked herself. She stopped and adjusted her shoes when...**

**"GOTCHA!" someone screamed grabbing her from behind. She screamed bloody murder and turned around to see Brian with a big smile on his face. "Brian! Oh GOD! Don't DO that!" she scolded him after punching him in the face. "OW! Oh c'mon! It was just a joke!" he defended himself, rubbing his cheek. "It wasn't funny! I thought you were a lunatic!" she huffed. "Look I'm sorry ok? I couldn't resist. Forgive me?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, just don't do it again!" she threatened raising her fist.**

**"O-okay, I get it," Brian said nervously, walking along side her. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked him. "Making sure you get home, alright. Since Tristan...because I care about you," he changed his wording to prevent upsetting her again. She was quiet for a bit, "What do you think happened to him?" she asked slowly. Brian shrugged and opened his mouth to answer when he stopped. "Brian? Something wrong?" she asked him.**

**"It's Tristan...," he said quietly, pointing ahead. She turned and saw Tristan standing about 20 feet away from them. "TRISTAN!" he yelled to him. Tristan didn't seem to hear him and walked off out of sight. "C'mon, we have to go and talk to him!" Tea urged running ahead of Brian. "Hey! Dammit, Tea," he muttered running after her. They followed Tristan for a few blocks until they cornered him. "Tristan! Where've you been? You've had us worried sick!" Tea asked, panting from running.**

**"Sorry, guys. Didn't mean to do that," he said rubbing the back of his head. "C'mon man, where you been? Must've been something important," Brian said folding his arms across his chest. "Yeah, it was. I'm different now than I was before. I feel better than I ever had before," he said grinning, leaning against a wall. "Well, I don't care, as long as we know your safe," Tea said hugging him. "It's ok, geez Tea. I'm fine, I'm fine, calm down," he said hugging her back.**

**Brian cracked his neck and turned to leave. "C'mon we have to tell the others," he said over his shoulder. He looked ahead and froze. There, ahead of the three, was a large group of people. About six of them, covered in shadows blocking their path. "Great, thugs. I hate this town sometimes," Brian said shaking his head. "Calm down, Brian. They won't cause trouble, they're my new friends. They're cool," Tristan told him walkingupnext tohim. "Oh, well ok then," he said, relaxing.**

**"Yeah, they won't cause trouble," Tristan said smiling slightly, before turning around and grabbing Brian by the throat, "for _me_ anyway," he said evilly. Brian tried to breathe through Tristan's grip. "DUDE! What the hell are you doing!" he asked. Tristan laughed and his face distorted. His eyes changed and fangs came into view. "I'm just havin' some fun, Brian," he said before throwing him against the brick wall. Brian fell to the ground unconcious from the impact and Tea stood there hands over her mouth, shocked at what had just happened.**

**Tristan chuckled and turned his attention to Tea and motioned for her to come over "Oh, Tea...," he taunted. Tea ran to a wooden fence and started to climb it. He walked over to her with the group of people behind him. One of them looked down and kicked Brian. "What about him?" she asked Tristan. "Leave him, he's not important," he ordered as he watched Tea disappear over the fence. "I love fast food," he said to himself before chasing after her.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note: hope you like dis chappy. I try my best with surprises and meetings. Sorry if not good...will improve, PROMISE!**


	4. Omen

**Omen**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any crossover stories in here...**

**Andre Toulon stepped into his home behind the stageroom where he performed minutes ago. He sat down in front of a mirror and removed some of his stage makeup. He looked in the mirror and thought to himself. It had been a good first week of work, and a lot of people paid to watch, life was good right now. He looked behind him and smiled at his puppets.**

**One was a large puppet with big arms and hands with a small head, one was a jester with slots on his face, and another one was dressed in a black jacket with matching hat, a bone white face and a knife and a hook for hands.**

**"We pleased the crowd today, especially the children. I'm happy they enjoyed the show," he said walking over to them. His puppets moved their heads in agreement. "So how do you like Domino City? I hear there's a lot of fun things to do here," he asked them sitting down. They nodded their heads excitedly at the news of "fun things" .**

**"Heh, you guys seem to like this place, alright," Andre chuckled as he walked to get some cola from his fridge. "For a big city, it's pretty quiet most of the time," he said thoughtfully as he sat down and opened up his can of pop. He was about to drink it when he heard banging coming from his backdoor. "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" a girl's voice shouted from the outside.**

**Andre leapt up from his chair and ran to the door. He opened it up to see a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes crying in the alley outside. "Please...help me," she said through the tears. Andre ushered her inside and looked around to find nothing else there. He sat the girl down and tried to calm her down.**

**"T-thank you," she sniffed. "What happened to you miss?" he asked covering her with a blanket. "My friend...h-he turned into some kind of monster, and attacked my boyfriend. I don't know if he's dead or alive...but he came after me and I managed to lose him," she said quietly. "What's your name?" Andre asked gently. "Tea Gardner," she said softly wiping her eyes. "Ok, Tea. Calm down, and tell me EXACTLY what happened with you and your friend," Andre said sitting down across from her.**

**Tea took a deep breath and calmed down. "I was getting off work, and my boyfriend scared the living daylights out of me. We were walking to the bus stop and we saw our friend Tristan, who's been missing for a few days, in front of us. We followed him, calling out to him to get his attention, to an alley a way's from here. We found him and we started to talk to him about why he's been gone, then these people showed up. We were nervous about them, but Tristan said they were ok. But then his face changed and he had fangs and grabbed my boyfriend and threw him against he wall so hard, it caused cracks in the bricks. Then he looked at me and started chasing me. Now, here I am," she finished.**

**Andre looked at her after hearing her story. Sure it was kinda hard to believe, but he had living puppets, so this would be true. "Look, Tea. Do you have anyone you can call? Any friends nearby?" he asked nicely. She shook her head "I don't even know where I am," she told him "I need to get home, but I don't want to go back out there," she said scared of what could happen. "It's ok, you can stay here tonight. Then tomorrow, you and I will go look for you boyfriend ok?" Andre offered. Tea thought it over for a few minutes that agreed to stay, and Andre silently noted to NOT tell her about his special friends.**

**-Meanwhile-**

**"I do not see why I am roaming around this pathetic city at the moment," a woman with blue tinted hair and piercing light blue eyes complained to her blonde haired companion. "Look, love, Idon't like it very much either. I'd rather be in a private club right now than patrolling," he said. "Spike, why did you come with me? Angel ordered me alone to do this, not you," she asked him. Spike sighed "To be honest, I don't know Illyeria," he said looking around. "I mean, I could be doing about twenty other things right now, but here I am," he told her.**

**He stopped and looked around, "What is it, Spike?" Illyeria asked him. "I smell blood, and it's fresh," he said before turning down an alley, with her behind him. He turned a few times in different directions until he came to the source of the smell. A young man was lying in heap against a wall with cracks in it. "Damn, that looks like it hurts," Spike commented. Illyeria looked him over, "He's human, and alive," she stated. "Yeah, thanks for that bit of info, love. I already knew that," Spike told her as he searched him for anything important. "We need to get him back to HQ until he wakes up. This blood's gonna attract all sorts of baddies if he's left here," Spike thought out loud as he picked up the wounded person. "C'mon, Illyeria, let's go home for now," he said before walking off.**

**-Meanwhile...ELSE WHERE! (sorry)-**

**Yugi sat in his room reading when Yami came in and sat down next to him. "Yugi," he started. "Yeah, Pharaoh?" he asked putting his book down. "Have you noticed anything different with the Millenium Item's you've collected?" he asked him. "Actually, yeah. I can't sense any magic from any of them whatsoever. It's like they're just normal gold jewelry," he said quietly. "I thought so," Yami muttered. "Yami, what's going on?" Yugi asked him. "I don't know, but only something VERY powerful can block the magic powers of the Items. This is an omen, Yugi. Something bad is about to enter our world," Yami said standing up and looking out the window.**

**"What are we gonna do?" he asked him worriedly. "Right now, I don't know...but when the time comes, we'll know," Yami said quietly.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: well? sorry it took me awhile, i had to think of stuff to put in here...so sorry if it sux...**

**OH! and as of now, i'm putting a voting poll to what you want to happen to the YGO gang like who wants someone to be a vamp, a werewolf, a slayer, and magic people! please say so in review! -gives big anime puppy dog eyes-**


	5. Dealings

**Dealings**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any people in here, except Brian.**

**Kilnorc: Hey there my devoted fans! I'm very happy you all are enjoying this crossover! Now, as for the polls so far..**

**Joey turns werewolf - 2 votes**

**Tea turns werewolf - 1 vote**

**Kaiba goes vamp - 1 vote**

**Tea as a slayer or magic user - 1 vote**

**Yugi as a slayer or magic user - 1 vote**

**Kilnorc: that's it so far! on with the tale! And because somewhere in this world, people want them, i'm bringing back people that died in the series! and some surprises come with them!**

**-A Hotel (YES HOTEL!)-**

**Angel sat at his desk looking over police reports of the town from the past decades to see if anything that related to demonic activity had occured in Domino City. He'd seen some familiar patterns from his past and put those in a pile seperate of the other files. _I'm here for a few days and things are already starting up...how can things get worse?_ he wondered as he reclined in his chair. "Hey, Boss man!" a British accent echoed through the building. _I had to ask..._ he got up from his chair and entered the lobby.**

**He saw Spike and Illyeria come in, carrying someone unconcious. "Spike, what the hell are you doing?" he asked walking over to him. "What's it look like? I'm helping the helpless," Spike retorted, placing the person on a couch. "What happened to him?" he asked. "Dunno, really. Old Blue and I were patrolling and I smelled blood. I went searching for the source, and we found this kid lying against a broken wall," Spike explained.**

**"Where'd the blood scent come from? I don't see any on him," Angel asked looking at him. A woman with short brownish/black hair came walking into the room and looked at the scene. "Oh great, it took me, like forever to find that couch and already there's blood on it!" she said putting her hands on her hips. Angel looked at the couch and noticed the kid had a wound on the back of his head and was bleeding. "Dammit, Cordy, get some water and some bandages," he ordered, picking the young man up and carrying him to a table.**

**"Angel! It's bad enough he ruined the couch, do you have to put blood stains on the table?" Cordelia asked him. "NOW, Cordy!" he half shouted. "Fine, damn," she said before running to the other room. Angel placed a throw pillow under the boy to support him while Cordelia went for the bandages. "Well, what's the verdict doc? He gonna live?" Spike asked leaning against a pillar. "Looks like he'll be alright...you find anything on him?" he asked looking at the blond vampire. "Only a wallet with a school ID, mate," Spike replied tossing him the black object.**

**Angel caught it and pulled out the ID. "Brian Berg, Junior at Domino High School," he read of the card. "He's from our part of the world," he commented. "England?" Spike asked. "No, Spike. He's from America, must be a transfer student," Angel told him. Cordy came back in with a bowl of water and a first aid kit. "Here you go, Angel," she said handing him the first aid kit. "Thanks, Cordy," he said and began fixing Brian up.**

**-Meanwhile-**

**Kaiba was in his office in his home typing on his laptop, trying to work on some statistics for his company when he heard someone knock on the door. "Come in," he said loudly, not looking up from his computer. Mokuba poked his head in and smiled "Hey big brother! Wanna see something, cool?" he asked. "I'm busy, Mokuba," Kaiba replied, before glancing up to see his brother use the dreaded weapon, THE BIG PUPPY DOG EYES!**

**Kaiba sighed and switched off the monitor and turned to face his brother. Mokuba smiled and came in carrying the ventriloquist dummy, Sid. Kaiba mentally frowned at the sight of the creepy doll. "So, what did you want to show me?" he asked. "Check this out," Mokuba said, placing the doll on his knee, as he sat across from his brother. "Ahem...so Sid, how are you doing today?" he asked the doll. The dummy moved its eyes and looked at him. "Pretty darn good, kid! I thought I would never get out of that stuffy trunk today," Sid replied in a surprisingly deep voice."That's pretty good, Mokuba...you've got a natural talent for this sort of thing," Kaiba commented his brother.**

**"You're damn right about that!" Sid said looking at him. "Mokuba, I don't want you using that language in this house. Understand?" Kaiba told him. "Or what? What are you gonna do about it, tough guy?" Sid sneered. "Sid, be nice that's my brother!" Mokuba told him. "Mokuba, I mean it, one more time and you're going to bed right now," Kaiba warned. "Sorry big brother," Mokuba apologized. "It's ok, just go and practice some more. I have to make an important phone call," he said waving his hand to Mokuba. "Ok, big brother. Come on, Sid," he said walking out of the office. "Hey, kid. Is he always like that?" Sid asked. "Most of the time," he said before shutting the door.**

**Kaiba shook his head and picked up his phone and dialed. After a few rings, someone picked up "Wolfram & Hart, this Harmony speaking. How may I help you?" camea woman's cheery voice. "Yes, is Lindsey there? This is Seto Kaiba," he replied turning back on his computer monitor. "Just one moment sir," Harmony told him before the phone was switched over. "Lindsey here, what do ya need, Mr. Kaiba?" came a man's voice with a bit of Southern accent.**

**-Wheeler Home-**

**"Joey! It's your turn to cook dinner!" Joey's mother called out to him. "Ok, ma! Be right on it!" he yelled back. He got up from his bed and stuffed the magazine he was looking at underneath his mattress. He walked to his door and turned the doorknob when he heard a tapping noise. He looked around and he saw, at his window, was his friend Tristan. "Tristan! Where da hell ya been man?" he asked walking over and opening the window. "I've been busy with something. Hey, can I come inside? I'm starving here," he said grinning...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: DUN DUN DUN! UH oh...what will happen to Joey? What exactly is Kaiba doing with Wolfram & Hart? Will Brian awaken? Is Tea alright? MUST I KEEP ASKING THESE QUESTIONS! STAY TUNED!**


	6. Hail To The King

**Hail to the King**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything or anyone but Brian, so don't even THINK of sueing me...**

**"I don't know man, I mean my mom's home and everythin'...lemme go ask her," Joey told Tristan, moving towards the door. "Ok, man hurry up. I'm really hungry here," Tristan whined as he sat on the roof outside. Joey went downstairs and looked for his mom. "Hey, Serenity, where'd ma go?" he asked his little sister. "Um, I think she went to the store for a bit," she said uncertainly, "Why?" she asked.**

**"Oh, Tristan's here and I need to see if it was alright for him to join us for dinner," he explained. "Tristan's back! Are you serious?" she asked him. "Of course I am," he told her. "Well,I don't see da harm in it, I mean he's been here plenty of times before," he shrugged heading back upstairs. Tristan was still outside on the roof waiting for him to come back. "Well? Can I come in?" he asked, impatiently. "Yeah, man you can, but come in from the front door," Joey told him closing the window. Tristan smiled, jumped down and landed on his feet in front of the door. Joey opened the door and he walked inside. "So where ya been man?" he asked sitting down on the couch.**

**"I've been having some trouble at home and I needed to get away," he told Joey, sitting down next to him. "You coulda just come over here if you needed a place to stay," Joey told him. "Yeah, but I met up with a group of people that had the same kind of problems. They helped me out and helped me deal with it," Tristan said waving his hand. "Joey! Could you help me in the kitchen!" Serenity's voice called. "Yeah, comin' sis," he yelled back, standing up. "I'll be right back," he told Tristan. "No prob man, I got all night," he told him before he left the room.**

**-Hotel-**

**"What do you think? Vamp attack?" Cordelia asked Wesley. He shook his head "To be honest Cordelia, I don't know. If it was, why didn't they drain or turn him? Why throw him against a wall and leave him them unconcious?" he asked her. "Have you talked to Angel about these possibilities yet?" Cordy asked him. "I was about too...but he and Spike are arguing again," he said shaking his head. "Arguing about what?" she asked. Wesley opened up the door to Angel's office and the two vampires' voices wafted through. "I'm tellin' you, cavemen would win!". "No, Spike, astronauts would win!". Wesley shut the door and walked back to Cordelia. "Why do they keep fighting about that?" she asked looking at the office. Wes shook his head, "Lord only knows Cordelia, Lord only knows," he sighed.**

**A loud noise came from the room next to them and they rushed to see what had happened. The young man, Brian that they had fixed up was kneeling on the floor, as if he was trying to keep his balance. Wesley walked over to him and helped him up, "You shouldn't be moving right now. You need to rest," he told him. Brian shook his head and pushed him away. "Need...to get...Tea...vampire...," he mumbled. "Vampire?" Cordy asked him. He nodded, then looked over past Cordy. They turned around to see Spike and Angel standing there, looking at Brian. "So you're up," Angel said softly as he moved towards him. Brian stared at them and smiled slightly, "Spike, and Angel, the vampires with souls. Was wondering if I would ever get to meet you," he said before falling to his knees again.**

**Wesley rushed to him and supported him "How do you know of them?" he asked him. "My sister, she's met you, fought against and with you, she's told me all sorts of stories about you two," he said staring at the two surprised vampires. "Sister?" Angel asked him. The doors of the hotel opened up and a woman dressed in leather pants and a black jacket, with long black hair came inside and folded her arms across her chest. "What the hell is going on?" she asked looking at the wounded young man. He looked up and smiled at the newcomer "Hey, sis, been awhile...how you doing?" he asked weakly before passing out again.**

**-Wheeler Home-**

**"SERENITY GET DA HELL OUTTA HERE!" Joey screamed as he held the door shut. "But Joey! What about you?" she asked, scared out of her mind. "I'll be fine! Just get da hell outta here!" he yelled as the door was hit again and again. Serenity started to cry, but opened up the window and climbed out of it. She ran from her house as fast as she could down the street. She ducked into the park and hid herself in a half buried giant tire. She curled up intoa ball and started to cry as hard as she could.**

**Joey held the door for abouta half an hourbefore the banging stopped altogether. He looked around for something he could use, and grabbed his baseball bat. He opened the door slowly and poked his head out of the room. He crept out, with the bat close to him. He slowly made his way around the house, looking for his attacker. "Where are ya? Where the hell are ya!" he called out. He looked throughout the house and saw that no one was there.****He looked around and got to his feet, wanting to find his sister. He stormed out of the house, the bat close to him just in case.**

**Serenity waited inside the giant tire for what seemed to be hours. She hadn't heard a thing for awhile, so she decided it was safe. She climbed out from underneath and looked around, nothing. She sensed something was wrong and turned around to head back home. Tristan was there, his face distorted and fanged. Serenity stared in horror at the sight and suddenly the memory of the alleyway came flooding back to her. "What's the matter, Ren? I thought you liked me," he asked in a sickly sweet voice as he grabbed her hard by the arms.**

**"Tristan, what happened to you?" she asked, her heart pounding in her chest. "Something incredible Serenity. I feel stronger than I've ever felt before, I'm faster, and plus I'm freakin' immortal! Don't worry, though, Ren. Just hold still," he said drawing her closer. "HELP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. He turned her around and held her with one arm, as he put his other hand over her mouth, so no one would hear her scream. "Hey, buddy," came a voice behind him. He looked behind him to see a man in jeans and a black shirt. "Let the chick go," he said calmly. "And who the hell are you?" Tristan asked him.**

**"Doesn't matter, just let her go unless you wanna get your ass kicked," the man replied, still calm asthough nothing was happening. "Grr," Tristan growled as he threw Serenity to the ground, then turned to face the interloper. "Do you really wanna die? I'm immortal, you can't kill what's already dead!" Tristan sneered at him. "Well aren't you Mr. Fancy Pants? I've fought all soughts of things that died just as easily. So last chance, leave her alone, and leave," the man said scratching his chin. Tristan noticed that the man's right hand was metal, like a peice of armor (OK, DOES ANYONE KNOW WHO THE NEW GUY IS YET?) .**

**Tristan snarled and leapt onto the man, tackling him to the ground. "Damn, your heavy," he said looking up at Tristan. Tristan leaned down to bite into him, but the man stabbed him hard in the chest with a knife. Tristan grunted in surprise and the man kicked him off. He stood up and pulled out a sawed off double barrelled shotgun from a holster on his back. "No necking on the first date, kid. Besides, I'm not into guys," he told him before blasting a shell into Tristan's belly.**

**Joey had heard the blast and ran in the direction it came from. He heard three more shots before he came to the park. He saw Tristan being shot by a man with a shotgun and Serenity on the ground hiding behind a large tire. He ran to his sister, "Serenity, are you ok?" he whispered, startling his sister. Serenity saw her brother and hugged him tightly, "Joey! I'm glad you're ok! Tristan tried to kill me, but that man came and stopped him," she told her brother pointing to the shotgun toting person. "I don't know who he is, but I owe him one," Joey said quietly.**

**"How is Tristan still alive and moving after being shot like that?" Serenity asked. Joey shook his head, "I don't know, but all I know is, that's not the Tristan we knew,". Back in the fight, Tristan was still taking slugs from the shotgun. "I told you I can't die! Why don't you listen?" he asked smirking. "Really? Huh, well can you live through this?" the man asked, pointing the shotgun's barrel upward, from under Tristan's chin. He pulled the trigger and with another boom, the shotgun blew Tristan's head off his body. The body and head turned to dust and bones, just as Serenity had seen in the alley. The man loaded the shotgun, flipped it around on his fingers and put in back into the holster.**

**He turned to see Serenity and Joey peeking out from behind the tire, and rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's ok, the boogey man's gone, kiddies. You can come out now," he said with a bit of sarcasm. They stepped out from the tire and walked over to him. "Thank you," Serenity said quietly. "Yeah, look, I don't need your thanks ok? Just don't go around with monsters at night," he told her walking off. Joey and Serenity watched him walk into the shadows and disappear.**

**"We didn't even get his name," Serenity said to herself. Joey walked over to where Tristan had been slain by the shells and looked at down. He could feel tears form in his eyes, but he really didn't care. His best friend had turned into some kind of monster, had tried to kill both him and Serenity, then a guy comes along and blows his head off. ****He fell to his knees and cried at his loss. Serenity slowly walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: hope that's a good one, I'm sorry if it sucks, I've had trouble thinking of stuff, plus i've been really busy with my other stories. Now, if anyone knows who that man that killed Tristan was, SAY SO IN REVIEW! Those who get it right, get cake!**


	7. The Morning After the Night Before

**The Morning After the Night Before**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything in here, just Brian and his stuff.**

**the polls so far..**

**Joey turns werewolf -3 votes**

**Tea turns werewolf - 1 vote**

**Kaiba goes vamp - 1 vote**

**Tea as a Slayer or magic user -2 votes**

**Yugi as a Slayer or magic user -2 votes**

**Kaiba as a researcher - 1 vote**

**Brian as a Slayer - 1 vote**

**Ryou woke up as the sunlight fell onto his face, warming it up. He groaned and curled up underneath his comforter, hoping to sleep some more, but he forgot something. Bakura. The former King of Thieves sat down on his bed and pushed him off with his feet. Ryou fell to the floor and made a squeaking noise. "Wake up, Hikari," Bakura said in a sing song voice, grinning. Ryou picked himself and looked up at the spirit, "Why, Kura? Why must you _always _wake me up like that?" he asked. Bakura shrugged, "I find it enjoyable," was his reason.**

**"Ugh...whatever, what time is it?" Ryou asked heading to the bathroom for a shower. Bakura leaned over to look at the clock, "About, 11:00, Ryou. What time are we meeting the Pharaoh and the nerds?" he asked. "About 10 til Noon, and don't call them nerds," Ryou called out before the sound of water was heard in the bathroom. Bakura rolled his eyes and pulled out a silk black shirt and leather pants from his dresser and laced up his boots and plopped down in front of the TV, munching on waffles.**

**_"To those of you just tuning in, there have been a sudden breakout of missing persons and bizarre murders throughout the Domino area. Police have discovered at least 5 seperate areas in town where they have discovered mass amounts of corpses. Most of the corpses have what seems to be symbols carved into their flesh. There does seem to be a pattern, however, most of the corpses are teenagers from Domino High School. With many of the corpses being carved into, the rest of them have been torn through by what police are calling, wild animals. As this case develops, we will be bringing you more information on this disturbing event."_**

**Bakura stared hard at the screen, as the news sank into his brain. "What the fuck is goin' on?" he asked himself. "Bakura, don't curse," Ryou said quietly in his ear. Bakura jumped and glared at his hikari, who had somehow snuck up on him. "Dammit, Ryou. Don't do that," he growled as he slugged his Light in the shoulder. "Why? Does the big bad Tomb Robber get scared easily?" Ryou teased him. "Keep this up, and I'll kick you where the sun don't shine," he threatened him. "Haha, sorry, 'Kura. So what did you think about the news?" he asked his Dark, sitting down next to him.**

**"Somethin's wrong with this town, I haven't seen this much news about bloodshed, since...well since Egypt," Bakura told him, scratching his chin. "Back then it was mostly your fault," Ryou muttered as he snatched away Bakura's last waffle. "HEY! LEGGO MY EGGO!" Bakura yelled, as he tried to reach the stolen food. Thus began a wrestling match for the great waffle. They went on for about 5 minutes of wrestling and punching before the phone rang. "Ouch, 'Kura! Lemme up! I gotta get that!" the white haired boy said to his Dark Doppleganger. "Gimme the waffle!" Bakura told him. "Fine! Here," Ryou surrendered the waffle and Bakura went back to the TV. Ryou picked up the phone, "Moshi moshi," he said politely.**

**Bakura could hear him talking on the phone from the room next to the TV room. After about a minute and a half, Ryou came in and tied his shoes. "Bakura, c'mon, we have to meet the others sooner than we thought. Something happened to Tea and Brian," he told him throwing Bakura's leather duster at him. "What do you mean, 'something happened'?" Bakura asked, following his Light to the garage. "I'll explain while you're driving," Ryou said as he climbed into the black HUMMER. (USING THAT CUZ HUMMERS ARE AWESOME!).**

**-Kaiba Corp-**

**"Mr. Kaiba, phone call on Line One," Kaiba's secretary spoke through the intercom. Kaiba pushed the button, "Thank you," he said before clicking it off. He reached over and pushed a button and held the phone to his ear. "Kaiba here," he greeted. He sighed irritated, "Look Yugi, what do you want, I'm busy right now,". He listened as the King of Games talked. "I don't see why this concerns me, they're with your group, it's your problem not mine," he said annoyed. After a few minutes of listening, his eye began to twitch. "Grr...FINE! This had better be worth it!" he half yelled before slamming the phone down. "Problems?" said a voice across from Kaiba. He looked up at his guest and shook his head, "Old rival, says something's really important, I'm afraid I'll have to reschedule this meeting, Lindsey," Kaiba apologized.**

**Lindsey shook his head, "It's ok I understand, sometimes things pop up and people get in the way of what your try to do," he smiled. Kaiba stood up and walked Lindsey to the door, while talking about another time for them to together. "By the way, Lindsey, I've noticed that alot of my rival companies are becoming bankrupt," Kaiba said quietly to his lawyer. "I know, Mr. Kaiba, economy's gettin' bad. But rest assured, KaibaCorp will not end up like that," he said smiling at the teen. "Hm, it's wierd though, the ones that are going bankrupt were among the top most successful, right with me in the ranks. You think some of the lower companies are sabotaging them?" Kaiba asked him.**

**Lindsey shrugged, "Not sure, Mr. Kaiba. But, as I said before, we at Wolfram & Hart will do everything in our power to keep your business running," he told him in a friendly tone. Kaiba nodded and pushed the button for the elevator. "Well, until our next appointment, Mr. Kaiba," Lindsey said shaking his hand before getting into the elevator and descending to the lower levels of the building. Kaiba growled and punched the wall hard, causing it to crack. _This better be good, Yugi..._ he said to himself.**

**-On the road...-**

**Bakura and Ryou were heading to the game shop when Ryou's cellphone rang. He plucked it out of his shirt and turned it on, "Moshi, moshi," he greeted "We're almost to the game shop Yugi, we just--" Ryou, stopped and listened to his duelist friend. "You want to meet at Brian's apartment? Why? Your place is closer, why can't we just--ok I understand. See you in a bit, Yugi," he said before closing the cellphone and looking at his Dark Half. "I know I know, hang on," Bakura snapped, turning the wheel of the Hummer. Ryou hung on for dear life, for he knew how his Yami drove. Bakura decided to make better time and sped through the streets of Domino to the appointed place.**

**He sped past an American car, an Oldsmobile by the looks of it. The driver stuck his head out andshookhis hand, screaming obscenities. Ashley J. Williams, or Ash, glared at the black HUMMER speeding ahead of him. "Damn, kids. YOU THINK YOU OWN THIS PIECE OF CRAP YOU CALL A ROAD!" he yelled at the HUMMER. Bakura kept on speeding through traffic, humming a tune as he drove. After about ten minutes of driving and dodging pedestrians, he pulled into the parking lot to Brian's apartment. Bakura parked the car and turned off the engine and began to unbuckle himself when he glanced at Ryou.**

**He had his eyes closed and he was gripping his car door handle so tight, it made his knuckles go white. "Hikari, you can open your eyes now, we're here," Bakura chuckled. "IS THE OLD LADY ON THE BIKE STILL ALIVE?" he asked loudly. Bakura rolled his eyes, "Yes, Ryou. I went past her pretty fast, I only scraped past the bike, she's fine," he assured his Light. Ryou opened one eye and looked around, then quickly unbuckled himself and practically fell out of the car after opening his door. Bakura watched on in amusement.**

**They made their way up to the top floor in the elevator and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" came a voice from behind the door. "It's us, Ryou and Bakura," Ryou answered back. There was some clicking noises and the door opened up and they saw Brian standing there. "Didn't expect to see you guys so soon, not much traffic today?" he asked as they walked in. Bakura grinned, "Not bad at all, Guardian. So what's so damn important?" he asked.**

**They followed him into the kitchen where everyone else had gathered, including a newcomer. A woman with long dark hair and wearing leather. Bakura raised an eyebrow at her, quite interested. "Ok, look. Have any of you noticed anything weird going on lately? With the news or certain objects?" Brian asked them all. They nodded, and he continued. "Well, uh...ok something happened to me, Tea, Joey and Serenity last night," he began. He told them all what had happened to each of them, Tristan turning into a monster, Tea running for her life, Tristan showing up at Joey's home, then tried to kill him and Serenity, and the man that blew off Tristan's head with a shotgun.**

**"Ok...someone might wanna tell us what the hell is goin' on exactly?" Malik (LIGHT MARIK) asked them. "I'll let my sister tell you, her name is Faith, she came from the States, from California to be more exact. Faith, the floor is yours," he said to his sister. Faith grinnned and hopped up onto the counter. "Well boys and girls let me tell you a story, this story involves monsters, demons, spirits, and the one girl that's supposed to wipe them out and protect us all," she began.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: here ya go! sorry if it's dull, but I thought this would do, oh btw...since Dragon's Maiden was the only one to get my question right...she gets cake! -hands her cake- The man that killed Tristan is none other than Ash from the Evil Dead series...and as you can tell, he was in this chappy too! ok anyway, R and R! And I'm truly sorry to those Tristan fans, I didn't see him much as a useful person when it comes to the Hellmouth...please forgive me...**

**P.S. JUST SAW NEWS ON THE NET, RAIMI IS MAKIN' EVIL DEAD 4! WOOOOO! GO ASH! GO ASH!**

**P.P.S. also thinkin' of writing Army of Darkness, with YUGIOH Characters! watcha think?**

**P.P.P.S. to those who love Army of Darkness, use the search engine, and put in MST3K for ALL categories...to those who know what that is, they do army of darkness! ITS HILARIOUS!**

**ok bye bye!**


	8. Finding of the Chosen Ones

**Finding of the Chosen Ones**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'**

**_"Born into every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will fight against theVampires and the Demons," _Faith recited the famous line as she finished telling the entire story to the gang. Everyone there stared at her, mouths open in disbelief...well everyone except Brian. "So, you expect us to believe that there are _vampires_ in town? News flash, monsters and fairy tale crap like this doesn't exist," Kaiba snorted. Faith shook her head, "Well, believe it, rich boy, 'cuz it's the honest to God truth," she smiled slightly.**

**"So, there are Vampires out there? In _this_ city?" Marik asked. Brian nodded, "They populate the entire world, but this seems to be a popular spot for them. Probably because of all the magic energy from the Items," he said looking through his fridge. "So, how do _you_ know about all this, Guardian?" Bakura asked the teen. "Because, my dear sis, Faith here, is a Slayer. I learned all I need about survival from her, and some bonus stuff on the side," he explained. "Faith is the Slayer? Then we should be good," Ryou noted. Brian sighed and faced the white haired hikari, "A Slayer, not THE Slayer. Something happened a few years back, with a powerful demon and with another Slayer coming back from the dead. That threw off the entire system, so now, there's not just one Slayer. But literally dozens or hundreds more," he explained.**

**"So what are we gonna do about dis?" Joey spoke for the first time. "Well first off, if someone you don't know wants in your place for a phone or something, _don't_ let them in. They can't come in unless you invite them in. Second, if you _ever_ have to go out into the city afterdark, bring a rosary or a cross with you, but it helps if you have all you need before the sun sets," he told them. "So, if we get trapped by those things, they kill us?" Serenity asked Faith. "Not all the time, kiddo. Sometimes they feed off you, sometimes they keep you to feed off of, other times, its like your friend that tried to kill ya," she told her. "I don't believe this...I canceled an important meeting for this bullshit. That's it, I'm out of here," Kaiba snapped, moving towards the door. "Kaiba, wait a minute!" Yami called after him, but Kaiba closed the door. "He should be okay, we all got at least four hours of daylight left," Brian assured the Pharaoh.**

**"So, little bro, nice apartment here," Faith commented, finally getting a good look around the place. "Thanks, Ishizu did a good job getting me this pad," he said sitting down. "Who?" she asked, and Brian jerked a thumb to Marik and Malik, "Those are her brothers over there, they're from Egypt and she runs the Museum. And since I've moved away from the States, she's become my legal guardian," he explained. "Hey, what about me?" Faith asked him. He looked at her, "Look sis, you had all this saving the world crap, so I couldn't weigh you down, besides after what happened, I moved here," he told her.**

**"Guys, sorry to sound rude, be we really need to get out of here and back home," Yugi piped in. "Yeah, that's a good idea," Brian said scratching his head "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school, and guys...don't tell _anyone_ about this, about what we talked about, about Tristan, NOTHING...no one here would believe you anyway," he told them. They nodded and left the apartment, all except Joey and Tea. "You guys ok? Well, that was a dumb question," Brian muttered. "Just can't believe he's gone," Joey said quietly. "I'm sorry, Joey. There's nothing we can do for him right now," Brian said gently, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.**

**Joey nodded, sniffed, then headed out the door. Tea watched on, "Poor guy. Tristan was the closest thing he ever had to a brother," she said softly. "I know, jeez...this really sucks that he's gone," Brian agreed with his girlfriend. "See you tomorrow, Tea," he said kissing her goodbye.Once she and Faith left, he closed the door, and locked it with his numerous locks. He made his way to a locked room and opened it up with a special key, revealing a large room filled with books and trunks. Just about all the books were tornand weathered, their age showing with their leather covers and pages sticking out the sides. He walkedover to a large book and turned it to a page he had read time and time again. "Well, parts of the prophecy are coming to pass...but what of the others? Where are they?" he whispered to himself.**

**He put the book away and went to a large cabinet, then opened it. Inside were weapons that were ancient, but seemed new. Four swords from cemturies past, a large blade, a Zanbato with a large crack in the middle of the blade,and a pair of knuckle blades. "Now, who do you belong to?" he asked the weapons.**

**-Summer Home, That Night...-**

**"Willow, you sure there are potential slayers in the city?" Buffy asked her witch friend as she put different ingredients on a piece of parchment. "Positive, Buffy. Our contact told us the city and country, we just have to find them," she told the Slayer. "So what? We're gonna call all the girls in this city, asking if they have abnormal strength and kill monsters with a piece of wood?" Xander asked sarcastically. Buffy punched the one-eyed warrior, "Ow, c'mon, it's called sarcasm," Xander defended himself. "Shh, Willow's doin' her thing," Willow's girlfriend, Kennedy said quietly. Willow chanted and concentrated on the spell that helped them a few years back to find a slayer in Sunnydale.**

**They watched as a glowing golden cloud floated in the room and shot out an open window. As it flew into the distance, the four saw it split intofour different clouds and shot into three different directions."That's weird...the contact told usonly three Potentials were in Domino," Willow commented, tilting her head. Buffy shrugged, "Probably miscounted, she said."Ok, now we just have to look at the map, and then we go lookin' for them in a while," Xander said with a grin.**

**-Tea's home-**

**"Jeez, vampires, monsters. Why can't it just be normal Shadow Magic? WHY! Things were alot easier then," Tea sighed looking out her window. She sat down and at the ceiling, with Brian's and Faith's words roaming through her brain. She closed her eyes for a bit, and thought. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and saw a gold cloud hovering in front of her. "What in the-?" she started before it hit her, causing her to flip the chair over on its back. She sat up slowly and looked at herself, she was glowing. "Whoa...," she muttered.**

**-Wheeler Home-**

**"C'mon Joey, you have to leave your room sometime," Serenity told her brother through his bedroom door. "Leave me alone, 'Ren," he replied, staring at the ceiling. Serenity shook her head and made her way downstairs. "Serenity, could you take out the trash?" her mother asked her daughter. "Sure, mom, just let me get something real quick," she said. She headed to her room and dug through a jewelry box until coming across a silver necklace with a cross in the center. **

**"Serenity! It's starting to reek! Please take it out!" her mother called to her. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she said, stepping back into the kitchen. She grabbed the trashbag, tied it off and headed outside to the dumpster in the alley next to her home. She threw the garbage into the dumpster and headed back to her home, but she was knocked to the ground all of sudden.****"Ow..." she groaned, holding her head she sat up. She looked at her arm, and to her surprise she was glowing a goldish light.**

**-Burger World-**

**Mai Valentine stood at the counter, flirting with the cashier in order to get a free meal. "I love cute guys, who buy a lady dinner," she said with a wink. The cashier smiled and handed her a bag filled with fast food. "There you go, sweetheart, mind if I have your phone number?" he asked leaning over the counter. "Sure, babe, I'll come by tomorrow to give it to you," she said heading to the door. She noticed some of the patrons of the burger joint were looking out at the windows. She peeked out the window to see a glowing cloud floating in the air.**

**"Did someone make some kind of special meth or something?" she asked, jokingly. All of a sudden, the cloud stopped and seemed to turn to Mai. "What...?" she asked to no one in particular. The cloud shot towards her and collided with her, sending her flying into the wall opposite of door.**

**-Low Rent Apartment Building-**

**Ash was having trouble sleeping due toloud noise coming from down the hall."Damn kids, why do they have to party when people are tryin' to sleep?" he moaned as he stared at the ceiling. "I come here, for two reasons, the first reason, to get a better job and a better life, without that damn book. The second, the hot Japanese chicks," he talked to himself.**

**The noise died down and Ash sighed in relief. "Bout damn time, ya punks," he said turning over in the bed. He was about to close his eyes for a peaceful sleep, when a loud scream madehim fall of bed. He grabbed his trustyshotgun from under his mattress, loaded it and headed out the door. Other neighbors had heard the scream and came out to investigate it, but once they saw Ash coming down with a loaded shotgun, they just went back in and closed their doors. He ran down the hallway until he came to an open door, where there were panicky voices coming from inside.**

**He breathed in deep and entered the room and pointed the shotgun at the first signs of movement he saw. "Don't shoot!" screamed a short kid with blonde hair and a red jacket. "What's going on?" Ash asked him. "Our friend, something happened! Something came through the window and entered her body!" he said quickly. "Get out of the way, kid," he said roughly, shoving him away. He looked behind a couch to see a teenage girl, roughly around 16 by the looks of it, with long blonde hair. "Did you see what it was?" he asked the short kid. "It was some kind of cloud, some weird glowing cloud," he said shakily.**

**Ash looked down at the girl and saw that she was glowing as well. _I swear to God, if those things are here, I'm gonna be REALLY pissed off..._ he thought angrily. "Just put her in a bed, and watch her. If she does anything weird, come get me, I'm down the hall," Ash said heading out the door. The short blond kid picked her up and put blankets over her. He looked at the glow surrounding her body. "Winry...," he said quietly.**

**Ash made his way back to his room, when a door opened and a teenage girl stepped out, with a worried look on her face. "Ash, what's going on?" she asked, eyeing the shotgun. "Nothin' for ya to worry about, Kagome. You, your kid, and your boyfriend shouldget back to bed," he said emptying the barrels of his weapon.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Betcha didn't expect THAT to happen! BWAHAHAHAHAH I'M SNEAKY! I'M CLEVER AS HELL! BOW DOWN BEFORE MY AWESOME BRAIN! -ahem- sorry about that...I got carried away...R AND R PLZ!**


	9. The BugMan Cometh, Part One

**The Bug-Man Cometh: Part One**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**A week had passed after the incident with Tristan, and the story told by Faith and her brother. Everyone went to school, pretending nothing had ever happened. The police still declared Tristan missing, so that's what everyone else believed. Joey was so depressed, he practically gave up talking much. Every now and then, he'd mumble, but besides that and answering questions for the teachers, he was silent like an old black and white movie.**

**Serenity felt really bad for her big brother, so every chance she had, she was by his side. She decided not to tell him about that night when she glowed, so she wouldn't freak him out even more. She suggested he go see one of the school counselors, "Ren, no offense, but that's on helluva dumb thing ta do. What am I supposed to say? 'Yeah, I'm really miserable cuz my best friend tried to kill me and my sista, then some wacko with a shotgun came and blew his head off?'. I'm sure that'll REALLY help me," he snapped at her.**

**Dawn and Willow kept an eyeout for the potentials, but didn't have much luck without pulling out the artifact needed to find them. Xander kept an eye out (PUN INTENDED! GET IT? HE HAS ONE EYE!) for any of the girl students that seemed to be considerably different from the others. Giles took note of anyone checking out books on spirits and demons or the occult. He had his eyes set on Ryou and Bakura, because they were the most frequent people that checked those out. ****Of course, as life went on, trouble reared it big fat ugly head again.**

**Weevil Underwood, had once again, demonstrated his 'great' bug collection to the class (NOT SURE IF WEEVIL IS IN THE SAME SCHOOL OR GRADE/CLASS...BUT I PUT IT IN ANYWAY!). "Behold! The rarest of beetles! Found right here in Domino City! The Juggernaut! It can lift things thousands of times its own size and weight! Just one of these can overpower an insect colony, and withstand the poisonous bite of a Black Widow spider!" he said gleefully as he held up a large black bug the size of his hand. The girls in the room shrieked and moved away from the bug-eyed boy. Hell even some of the guys moved away from the bug, unsure of what to make of it.**

**"Thank you, Mr. Underwood, for that riveting lecture. Now, put your friend back into the canister, and sit down," the teacher instructed him. Weevil went to his desk and gently put the beetle into his bag. After class, he went to his locker and put his book bag down to do the combination. "Well well, if it isn't bug boy," came a rude voice behind him, followed by a hard shove into his locker. Weevil slid to the floor and looked up at the bully. It was a red haired jock in his workout clothes, with a couple of his friends and his girlfriend behind him.**

**"How ya doin' bug boy?" the jock asked him. "Uh...fine, Travis," he said quietly. "Time to pay up, Underwood. 20 bucks protection money," he said holding his hand out. "But, why? No one's threatened me or anything," Weevil told him. Travis smirked, "That's because I'm protectin' you, NOW PAY UP!" he half shouted pushing Weevil into his locker again. "Is there a problem?" a woman's voice interrupted. Everyone turned to see Willow standing there, arms crossed, looking at them. "N-no Miss Rosenberg, I, was just practicing for a movie I'm making, and Travis here accidently overdid his role," Weevil said quickly.**

**"Sorry bout that, Weevil. Didn't mean for it to get out of hand," Travis said cheerfully as he put his hand on his shoulder. Willow looked at the two then left the hallway. Travis took his hand off the bug collector's shoulder and grabbed his jacket. "After school, in the courtyard...I'll get my money then, got it?" he said in a low voice. Weevil nodded quickly and Travis and his gang left him alone in the hallway. He made his way to his next class when Willow called him over. "Look, Mr. Underwood, you shouldn't take that from them, you have to stand up for yourself," she said. Weevil shook his head, "I don't know what your talking about. I have class in a few seconds," he said before leaving her. Willow watched as the turqouised (SP?) haired student walk away from her.**

**-After School-**

**Weevil stood in the courtyard and waited for Travis and his goons to show up. He pulled out the large beetle from his bag. "You don't have to go what I have to go through. Every other insect, practically fear you. Your a god among your own race," he talked to the Juggernaut. A shadow fell over him and the container with the beetle was yanked out of his hands. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" he screamed as Travis held the beetle over his head. "Gimme my money, and I'll give the bug," he said. Weevil dug into his pants and pulled out some yen. "Here, that's all of it. Give it back!" he pleaded as he tossed the bills to Travis.**

**Travis counted the money and stared at the bug. "Ugly lookin' thing, I wonder if it looks better, crushed," he said cruelly. Weevil's eyes grew wider, "NO! You said you'd give me back the bug if I gave you your money!" he said fearfully. "I did, but I didn't sayI would give it back alive," he said before knocking him to the ground. Weevil watched as Travis plucked the beetle out of the container and placed it on the cement. "Please, I am begging you! Don't kill it! It's very rare!" Weevil begged.**

**Travis scoffed and stomped as hard as he could on the Juggernaut beetle. The loud crunching sound of the beetle dying echoed in Weevil's brain as he watched the beetle become a pile of goo. Travis planted his boot and wiped the guts on Weevil's jacket. "Next time, pay me when I tell you to the first time," he spat at him before walking off.**

**Weevil sat in his room and just stared at his precious insects. He had spent so much time, looking everywhere for that beetle. Now it was gone. He furious at what Travis had done, all just because of some money. He threw his book bag at the door and slumped to the floor. That's when he noticed something on the floor next to him. It was a package, wrapped in brown paper. He took it and looked at it. It was addressed to him, but no return address. He opened it up and a bright light pouredinto the room...**

**Travis was driving home from a party, feeling pretty good. He had made some money and made out with his girlfriend. He tried to keep his eyes on the road, but was busy trying change radio stations. When he found a channel he liked, he looked up and saw Weevil standing in the middle of the road. "OH SHIT!" he screamed and stopped the car, just inches from him. He hopped out of the truck and stared at Weevil. "What the fuck you think you're doin' bug boy? You almost made me wreck my car!" Travis screamed at him.**

**Weevil just stared at him and grinned. "What so funny, Underwood? You think this is funny! ANSWER ME!" Travis yelled, reaching for him. Weevil's arm shot out and grabbed him tight. Travis was surprised, because he couldn't get himself free. "You think it's fun when you take the life of something...well I do too," Weevil said quietly as his arm and hand changed into a long crusty yet slimy appendage. "What the fuck are you, man?" Travis asked, scared out of his mind. Weevil drew him closer to him, "I am the god among you insects," he whispered in his ear. Travis watched in horror as Weevil's mouth opened wide and two large mandibles came out of his mouth and started clicking furiously.**

**If anyone was around in the area, all they would hear would be a loud scream, followed by loud crunching noises. Weevil walked up the road until he came to a hill with a view of the entire city. "Now...what to do next," he said evilly. He took off his jacket and large insect wings poked through his shirt and began to flap. He flew into the air and headed to Domino.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: DUN DUN DUN...so watcha think? oh, and should I kill Weevil off or have him saved and come back to normal? SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW!**


	10. The BugMan Cometh, Part Two

**The Bug-Man Cometh, Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin'**

**A few days later, Weevil seemed to be and act differently in class. He seemed more distant, much more quiet, and he wore big clothes and a big jacket now. Everyone had heard on the news, that Travis' body had been found on the side of the road, next to his truck, without its head, or its flesh...just a big decapitated, gore-on-the-bones body.**

**Tea dragged Brian to the side once class ended and talked to him. "You ever seen anything like this, Brian?" she asked him. He thought for a few minutes, "I think I do, I'm not sure but I'll have to look up something," he told her. "It's not a vampire thing is it?" she whispered as other kids walked by. He shook his head, "No chance in hell, they only drain the blood of their food, or turn them, they don't decapitate and skin them," he said quietly.**

**-Lunch-**

**Weevil slipped away from everyone else and made his way to the school's basement. He pulled away a large wooden board he used to cover up a hole he had made. He descended into the hole and as he got further down, the sides of the hole became more sticky and slimy. He had made this hole, his home, his very own hive. He walked for a few minutes until he came across a large room covered in sticky slime. On the sides of the wall, were big pouches, pulsating and bulging from the inside. "Soon, my children...soon we will make these fools realize who the superior beings are...VERY soon," Weevil cackled as he threw off his jacket and shirt, to reveal most of his body was very insectlike, hard cover on vital parts, large wings, etc.**

**-Burger World, Night-**

**"Joey! That one's mine!" Yugi told his blonde friend, reaching for a burger he had yanked away. "Nope, finders takers,"Joey replied. "Here we go again," Ryou sighed as the two struggled for custody of the meat patty on two buns. Tea was serving other customers their orders when she saw Joey and Yugi messing around. She narrowed her eyes, and walked slowly over to them. She grabbed Joey's wrist, plucked the burger out of his hand and gave it to Yugi. Joey winced as she gripped his wrist, "Ow, ow! Tea c'mon! I wuz jus' playin'!" he pleaded. Tea let go of his wrist and already, bruises were seen. "Damn, woman, you been working out or something?" Bakura asked her, surprised.**

**"No, I haven't, Bakura. I just did the same thing I've been doing for the past few years. "Ok, so anyone mind telling me why we are out at _night_ with vampires and Ra knows what runnin' around?" Bakura asked in a hushed whisper. Brian looked at him, "Safety in numbers, I wanted to make sure Tea got home safely and you guys got dragged along, hahaha," he laughed, and Bakura growled in response. "Tea! Shifts up! You're off duty now!" the cook/manager called from the kitchen window. "Got it! You guys ready to go?" she asked, looking at her friends.**

**They walked down the street, their bellies full and eyes open. "Yugi, why'd Yami stay at home?" Ryou asked his fellow duelist. "I felt that since a shop is not really a home, anything could come in, and I wanted him to keep Grandpa safe," Yugi told him. "Brian, did you find what you were looking for earlier?" Tea asked him. He shook his head, I looked in a lot of books, but I couldn't find it, I KNOW I've seen something that's like this," he said. "Like what?" Joey asked him. "You guys heard about how they found that kid's body by his truck, right?" he asked. They nodded and he continued, "Well, I remember something just like this, but I don't remember it all," he told them.**

**A loud shrill sound echoed through the night air, causing everyone, including Bakura to jump. "What da hell was dat?" Joey asked, looking around. "Beats me," Yugi replied, shrugging. "Hello, everyone...," a voice said from the darkness. They turned and saw Weevil poking his head out of the shadows. "Weevil? What are you doing here, you scared us," Tea asked the insect duelist. "Sorry, I was just out, getting some grub," he said in his usual voice.**

**"Weevil, it's not safe to be out here, you should head home," Yugi advised him. "Thank you for that warning, Yugi, but I'm able to take care of myself. I'm not the same small and weak duelist you knew...," with this, he stepped into full view with the light on him. His legs, had changed into four pointed legs, his skin was covered with what looked like armor, his hands had become claws and a huge pair of wings on his back. "Holy shit...," Brian said quietly. "Yes, as you can see, I'm not my old self. I've become something greater than anyone else," Weevil chuckled as he moved closer to the group. They all backed away as quickly as possible from the _thing_ in front of them.**

**"But, enough about me, let me introduce you to my family," he said softly. "Family?" Joey asked as he backed away. Weevil nodded and opened his mouth, and the same shrill sound from before. More shrill sounds were heard after Weevil stopped and closed his mouth. Ryou covered his ears, protecting his hearing. The sounds came to an end, and Brian looked around. "Well...that wasn't as bad as I thought," he shrugged. "Oh, it's bad," Weevil cackled. "AHHH!" Brian yelled as he was pulled up into the air from behind. His friends whirled around to see a large creature that looked half human, half insect, hold Brian in the air with its deformed hands.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Weevil roared with laughter as three more monsters came into view. The others surround the group as Brian tried to free himself from the one that had him. "Guys, got any plans...?" Tea asked them. "GO MY CHILDREN! Take what you will!" Weevil told them raising his claws in the air. The insects advanced on them, the shrill sounds resonating from within. Bakura took out one of his knives and made a large gash in the torso of the one coming towards him. "HOW DARE YOU INJURE MY OFFSPRING!" Weevil screeched at him.**

**He opened his mouth as wide as he could and a much louder, shriller shriek emitted from it. It caused windows in nearby buildings to shatter. Everyone fell to their knees, holding their ears as the sound invaded them. Their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and they fell unconcious. Weevil looked proudly at his prey, Tea and Yugi lyingon the cement, Brian dangling unconcious from the claws of one of his 'children', Joey, Ryou and Bakura sprawled out nearby. "Excellent...now who to take," he pondered.**

**His eyes settled on Tea and he grinned like a wolf, or a bug or whatever. "Yes...I must have a Queen if I'm going to carry on," he said, signaling one of the creatures. It scuttled over and picked her up, slinging her over it's shoulder. "Ah yes, Yugi Motou, the one that's caused me so much misery over the years," he said signaling his other offspring. He now looked at Ryou, Joey and Bakura. "Wheeler's also caused me trouble, but I don't think he's worthy of becoming one of the superior race, and I'm sure not going to allow someone who attacked my children," he said walking around them. The last creature walked over to Ryou and took hold of his pant leg and lifted him into the air.**

**Weevil kicked Bakura and Joey hard, then signaled the creatures to follow him down a large sewer access entrance. Some time later, Bakura and Joey woke up, holding their heads. "Ow, man. What da hell happened?" Joey groaned. Bakura looked at a slime trail heading towards the manhole. "We have to get them back, Wheeler," he said softly. Joey looked at the man hole as well, "Yeah, we'll just go ahead and walk into a hive of dose tings man! You crazy?" he asked, wanting to hit the Tomb Robber over the head.**

**Bakura began to talk when he saw a cop car nearby, that recently pulled up. "I got it," he said, getting close to the car while the officer was 20 feet away eating. "Bakura! No cop's gonna believe dis!" Joey whispered after him. "I'm not going for the cop, just something in the car," Bakura explained, slipping from sight momentarily. A few moments later he came back with a Mossberg shotgun in his hand. "Here, you need this," he said tossing it to him. Joey quickly caught it and saw Bakura take out his blades again. "You know how to work that thing?" Bakura asked, nodding towards the gun.**

**Joey looked at it and pointed to the end of the barrel. "Dis is the dangerous end, right?"he asked. Bakura rolled his eyes and flicked off the safety, then tossed him a box of shells. "It is as of this moment, now...when we find them, you stay behind and cover my ass, you got that Wheeler?" he asked staring at the blonde. "Dude, we can't go bustin' in there! Those are giant bug things man! We ain't got no chance!" he cried, waving the shotgun to the manhole. "You want to run, fine. But I'm going down to help Ryou," Bakura growled, reaching for the shotgun. Joey pulled it out of his reach, "I'm not runnin', I'm just sayin' we gonna die," he said pumping it.**

**Bakura looked at the manhole, and walked over to it. He managed to pull it open and take out a lighter. "Ready, Wheeler?" he asked looking into the darkness. Joey gulped and slung the shotgun over his shoulder, "As ready as I'll ever be," he said nervously. Bakura tucked his blades into his pockets and jumped down into the hole, with Joey right behind him. A way's away, a lone figure had watched the entire event. "Let's just see how they do with the first of my new followers...," it said, laughing cruelly.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's the review! sorry if it sux! i spent a LOT of time trying to figure out what to do, so sorry if it sux as i said before. R AND R!**


	11. End of the Bug Man

**The Bug-Man Cometh, Part Three**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING! WAHHHHH! wait...i own my xbox and games...YAY!**

**Tea slowly opened her eyes, along with a big headache. "W-what happened?" she asks herself. She opens her eyes all the way to see a horrific and very disgusting sight (SORRY DRAGONS MAIDEN! EVIL! BWAHAHAHAHA!). She was wrapped in a green cocoon made from some kind of slime, the only part of her that was free was her chest area and her neck.**

**She tried to get out of the slime wrapping, but failed. Whatever this stuff was, it was strong. She sighed and looked around, the entire room was covered with slime and cocoons. She squinted to see some of those cocoons held her friends. Ryou was upside down in a cocoon, Brian's cocoon was stuck to the wall, with Yugi's next to him. "GUYS! Hey, guys! Wake up!" she whispered loudly at them. "They can't hear you, my dear," came a familiar and creepy voice ahead, in the shadows. She looked ahead as Weevil made his way into the light of the room, his body still changing. His hair was now matted against his head, little spikes had formed on the side of his arms, and large boil like bumps covered different parts of his body, wherever the armor didn't.**

**"What do you want, Weevil? Where's Joey and Bakura?" she asked fearfully. Weevil chuckled and scuttle his way to Tea, "They're not worthy of becoming one of the superior race that will soon cover this land, so I left them to die above ground," he told her "As for what I want, the answer is you, Tea," he said coming to a stop. "What for?" she asked him. "See, even though I have converted some other's into creatures like myself, I cannot fully continue my family, so I need a Queen by my side," he said, raising a claw-like hand to her face. She flinched as it touched her skin, and tried to push it away. "Where are we?" she asked him. He moved his claw away and moved towards Yugi's cocoon, "A large area of beneath the city, in the sewers. My old hive had grown to small for my family so I moved them here, where we can grow and prosper," he said looking around the room.**

**Tea saw movement behind Weevil and her eyes grew wide as more and more hybrids of bugs and humans came scuttling into the room. The ones that were female were easy to spot, even though they had tough bug skin, you could tell the difference from the chest area. These were different from Weevil, they were more insect than human, by the looks of them. "My Queen, these are you children," Weevil laughed, waving his arms around at the abominations in the room. The insectoids began to laugh that sounded like chittering, as Tea tried to free herself once more.**

**In a different part of the sewers, Joey and Bakura made their way around the complex maze of tunnels. "How do ya know where to go Bakura?" Joey asked, guarding the rear. "The trail of slime, Wheeler," Bakura scoffed, pointing to the sticky substance on the tunnel floor. Joey mumbled and kept the shotgun raised in case anything unpleasant came along. "This is nuts man," Joey told him. "Wheeler, if you don't shut up, I will rip out that tongue and shove it down your throat! We don't want them to know we're coming," Bakura said stopping and turning to Joey.**

**Joey was about to say something when he saw something on the wall beside them. A large cockroach was sitting on the wall minding its own, when Joey crushed it with the butt of his shotgun. "We need a flyswatta," he said wiping the guts of the roach off the shotgun. Bakura rolled his eyes and moved further down the tunnel. Shortly after he stopped and sniffed the air. "You smell that, Wheeler?" he asked Joey. "Smell what? I don't smell anything," he said looking around.**

**"You can smell food from a mile away but you can't smell this? Damn," the Tomb Robber muttered looking around. Joey growled and Bakura got on his knees and looked around. "I smell gasoline...a good deal amount of it, and it's getting stronger," he explained. He dipped his hand into some of the water covering the floor and sniffed. "Shit, it's all over the place...," he cursed, immediately flicking off the lighter "It's been leaking from something," he looked around until he saw the source of the flow.**

**Four red plastic gas containers were against the wall up ahead, one of them on the side with its cap off. Bakura got an idea and capped it off, then picked two of the containers up. "What are you doin' with those?" Joey asked him. "I just might be saving our asses," he replied. A noise nearby alerted them and they drew back into a side crevice to prevent from being seen. They watched as three insectoids passed by them, carrying the cocoons of their friends. Before Joey could aim his shotgun, Bakura bolted out of the hole and with a few quick swipes of his blades, he had decapitated the monsters. Joey nudged the corpses and glared at Bakura, "Ya mind tellin' me the next time ya gonna do that?" he snapped at the Tomb Robber."You wanna shoot that thing and have it's blast tell the entire place know we're here? By all means do that!" he snapped back.**

**A moan from the cocoons got their attention and they checked them. "Someone wanna get me outta here?" Brian moaned. "Hang on, Guardian," Bakura told him, as he tried to cut the cocoon with his knives. "Damn, this stuff is hard, what's it made out of anyway?" he asked trying to dig his dagger deeper into the hardened slime. "I don't get it. Those things were able to cut through them so they could carry them, why can't you?" Joey asked nodding towards the headless corpses. Bakura looked at the insectoids and thought for a moment. He walked over and began to cut into them. "Now what?" Joey asked him. "Well, if these things were able to pierce those things then," a loud squishy noise was heard as he pulled out a set of three spikes joined together, "Why not use these?" he asked smiling.**

**He went back to Brian and started to cut the cocoons with the spikes. Sure enough, they were able to cut through them. Soon Yugi, Ryou and Brian were freed and concious. "You guys ok?" Joey asked them. "Well, let's see, a giant bug monster kidnaps us and takes us down here to die or something, and he's planning to convert Tea. I'm just great," Brian said sarcastically, snatching the shotgun from Joey's hands. "How do you know what he plans to do?" Ryou asked him. "I kept going in and out back there, I heard him talking to Tea on how he's gonna make her his Queen. Like hell he will," he said darkly, pumping the shotgun. "You plan to take him on alone? With those things in there?" Yugi asked his protector.**

**"If I have to, I will," he said walking in the direction to the main area. "Guardian, wait a sec," Bakura said catching up to him. "You don't have enough ammo to kill all of them. You can't win," he said standing in front of him. "So what do you suggest we do?" Brian snapped at him. Bakura grinned and held up the gas containers from before, "How about a barbecue?" he suggested.**

**They followed Brian to the hallway leading to the main chamber of the hive. "Ok, here's the plan. Bakura will draw the attention ofthe bugs, and I'll distract Weevil. Bakura, once you've lost them, double back, and use those spikes to free Tea. Joey, Yugi, Ryou, you place these three gas cans wherever their likely to cause the most damage. Any questions?" he asked them. They shook their heads and he grinned, "Good...now let's go squash some bugs,". Joey looked at the horde of bugs ahead, "I think we're gonna need a bigga flyswatta for dis," he said.**

**Weevil was pacing around Tea's cocoon, chatting away as though nothing had happened at all. "Think of it, Tea...everyone will cower before us, they will serve us and they will be grateful to do so, for they will not be among those who were killed," he said casually. He came closer to Tea and rose to eye level, "Ready my Queen? Just a moment of pain, then you will be mine," he asked getting closer, opening his mouth wide, revealing those huge mandibles of his. Tea whimpered and pulled her head back as far as possible. Weevil was about to close the mandibles around her mouth when...**

**_BOOM_**

**Weevil roared as a part of his large body fell out of him and landed on floor. He whirled around to see Brian glaring daggers at him and holding a shotgun. He pumped the shotgun and aimed at him again, "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!" he yelled, shooting another slug into the bug freak. Weevil let out a roar and started moving towards him. Brian let off three more shots before having to flee the room, with Weevil close behind him. Tea took this opportunity to try and escape. She put all her strength in it and with a loud cracking sound, her hands broke through the barrier. "What the?" she wondered, but decided it wasn't the best time to think about it.**

**She tore off the rest of the cocoon and fell to the floor. She heard footsteps running to her direction. She saw Bakura, Joey, Yugi and Ryou enter the room carrying gas cans. They stared at her with wide eyes, "How did you get free, Gardner?" Bakura asked her. "I don't know, I just punched through the stuff and I got out," she shrugged. "Even I wasn't able to cut through those things," Bakura narrowed his brow. "Guys, this ain't the time to argue," Joey told them as he placed his gas can on the floor. Ryou and Yugi placed theirs down in different spots, then Bakura took off his shirt and folded it. "What are you doing, Bakura?" Ryou asked his Yami. "Just wait and see, Hikari," he said taking out the final gas can and taking the top off. He inserted the shirt halfway in the can and took out his lighter.**

**Brian had one last slug in the shotgun and Weevil was getting closer. "Crap, crap, crap, crap!" he said to himself. He ran as fast as he could down the tunnel. He stopped at a three way intersectionand looked behind him to see Weevil was gone. He took deep breaths and started to laugh. Then he saw a large shadow coming towards him. "Shit," he said heading down one of the other tunnels. He stopped and saw more and more shadows coming towards him, followed by a chittering sound. "Double shit," he cursed and bolted down the only clear tunnel. He entered the hive chamber to see Bakura light his shirt in the gas can. "Brian, where's Weevil?" Yugi asked him. A loud roar came from behind him, "That answer your question? RUN!" he screamed. They all took off down the opposite tunnel.**

**Weevil and his children entered the hive chamber and looked around for them. Weevil looked around and noticed gas cans in his domain, and another one right as his feet, filled with gas, and a shirt that was on fire. "Oh shi-" he said just at the fire entered the can.**

**_KABOOM!_**

**A loud explosion rocked the sewers, causing everyone to lose their footing and fall down. Brian looked behind them and saw the flames approaching. "EVERYONE! GET IN THE SIDE HOLES!" he shouted, dragging Tea and Ryou into the crevice with him. The others took refuge as the fire came closer. They waited three seconds before the flames shot past them, nearly burning them with the heat. They waited until the firedied down, before moving. They stepped out of the crevices and looked around. "Did we get 'em?" Joey asked them.**

**"I think so," Yugi answered him. "WOOOOO!" Bakura screamed at the top of his lungs. "NOW THAT WAS FUN!" he yelled, causing everyone to stare at him. "Oh c'mon you have to admit that was COOL!" he said excitedly. Araspy voicecalled out to them. They turned to see Weevil slowly moving towards them, horrible burned.One of his legs were gone, as well assome of the top part of his body. "You gotta be fucking kiddng," Joey said in disbelief. Weevil reached out for them, then collapsed onto the tunnel floor. "Ok, can we get the hell out of here now?" Tea asked them.**

**They climbed a ladder and pushed away a manhole, a little scorched from the flames, and slimy. They stood on the sidewalk and looked around, "I don't know about you guys, but I want to go home," Ryou told them shaking his head. Brian nodded, "Yeah you guys go on ahead, I'll walk by myself," he said. "What about safety in numbers?" Tea asked him. He shook his head, and pointed to the horizon. The sun began to peek over the mountains, "I'll be fine, you guys go on," he told them pushing them down the street.**

**Ryou, Bakura, Joey and Yugi said goodbye and headed home for much needed sleep and showers. Brian turned to Tea, who was holding the shotgun from before. "Thanks, Brian," she said kissing his cheek. "Hey, I'm not the only one that helped out. Joey and Bakura were the ones that freed us, found the gas, as well as the shotgun," he said shaking his head. Brian leaned in for his kiss when he fell to the ground and was dragged to the manhole. Tea watched in horror as Weevil, injured as he was, pull Brian closer to him.**

**"I. WANT. MY. QUEEN!" he hissed at them. Brian began kicking Weevil's arm, but he was unphased. Tea lifted the shotgun at Weevil, but couldn't get a straight shot, not without shooting Brian. She double checked the chamber. One slug left. "BRIAN CATCH!" she yelled, tossing the shotgun at him. Brian looked up and caught the shotgun. He turned off the safety and when Weevil drew him close enough to him, he stuck it in his deformed mouth. "Chew on this," Brian growled, pulling the trigger. Weevil's head exploded like a water balloon. Brains, blood, and slime flew everywhere, smacking against Brian and Tea. Weevil's headless mutant body released Brian and fell into the darkness of the sewers below.**

**"God I hate bugs," Brian said wiping his face with his arm.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's the end of the bug man! what will happen to our dear duelists now? i'm up for suggestions! oh and Dragons Maiden, I hope that was gross enough, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! sorry...and sorry if sux, tried all day to figure out what should happen, then this came, so it's what i thought would be good...STAY TUNED!**


	12. First Slayer Revealed

**First Slayer Revealed**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CROSSOVERS IN HERE!**

**Willow walked down the hallways of the school heading towards her next class. She passed the usual groups, the 'nerds, jocks, snobs, etc'. She remembered them all to well from her hellish years at Sunnydale High. She opened the door just a bit when she heard people talking, "I'm telling you guys, I just punched through that thing like it was nothing!" came a girl's voice. A male voice, little harsh by the sound of it spoke up, "Gardner, like I said, I couldn't get through those cocoons without help of these things," Willow leaned over a bit to peek through the crack to see someone pull out large black spikes.**

**"I just hope nothing like that happens again, last time, Brian barely made it out," the girl sighed. "Hey, I can handle my own, Tea. I've been through more things then you guys can imagine, and don't tell me crap about Shadow Games ok? Trust me on this. Besides, the big ugly mother went down with a shotgun blast to the skull," another male voice said. Willow thought for a moment, _Tea? One of my computer class students? What happened?_ she wondered. "Look, I'm gonna go get a Pepsi from the vending machine, I'll be right back," said one of the male voices as footsteps drew closer to the door. Willow quickly walked off a few feet and as the door opened, she pretended to have been nearby instead of right at the door.**

**She saw one of her students, a teenage boy with short brown hair with glasses (ME!) walk out of the doorway and towards the stairs. Willow decided to try and talk to him, maybe get some info out of him. Brian put in his bill and pushed the Pepsi button, and waited a few seconds for the plastic bottle to fall out. When it did, he crouched down to get it, then turned his head _very _slightly. "What do you need, Miss Rosenberg?" he asked, unscrewing the cap on the bottle. Willow was surprised, "How did you know it was me?" asked the red haired Wicca.**

**"Instinct. Let's me know when someone's behind me...or behind a door," he eyed her. "What were you talking about in there?" she asked him. "Nothing that you should be concerned about, ma'am. Nothing you'd believe anyway," he said walking off. "What's Shadow Magic?" she called after him. He stopped and turned to face her, "Again, something you're better off not knowing. Now if you excuse me, my friends are waiting for me," he walked off, drinking his coke, leaving Willow in the empty hallway, rather confused.**

**-Staffroom-**

**"Something's going on guys. I think their might be a Potential at this school," Willow said quietly, joining Giles, Buffy and Xander at a small table. "You sure Will?" Xander asked the Wicca. "Not really, but I heard something about some kind of magic called Shadow Magic and stuff that some of the kids here have encountered. I think that some of my students fought a demon recently," she shrugged. "Huh," Xander commented staring off into space. "What's up, Xander?" Willow asked the one eyed gym teacher. "Well, I don't know if it counts for anything, but I saw something a few days ago in the locker room," he said scratching his chin.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Xander walked through the empty locker room and was about to turn out all the lights and lock the door, when he heard movement a few rows back. He followed the sound to its source, a teenager who had his back to Xander. Xander opened his mouth to tell him to hurry up, but he stared at his back. Large gashes and stitched scars covered his entire back. He could tell that the scars continued around his body. The teenager stopped right before putting on his shirt and turned around, glaring hard at Xander.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**"What was the young man's name?" Giles asked him. "I don't know really. I've only seen him a few times," he said after thinking for a moment. "Hm, well what now?" Buffy asked the group. "Well for now, I think we should just go about normal business, until something happens," Giles suggested. "We have to keep an eye on those kids. Something tells me that they're special in someway," Willow added. "Ok, and Giles, when you get the chance, look up what you can on this 'shadow magic'," Buffy nodded towards her former Watcher.**

**Serenity exited the supermarket and noticed the sun was setting. She had taken more time than she wanted, so she walked home as fast as possible, hoping to get there without any problems. She tripped and dropped the grocery bags, so she bent down, quickly gathering them up. She reached over to pick up her change when a boot placed itself on her wrist. She slowly looked up to see the face of a vampire, grinning down at her. "Hello, pretty," he hissed reaching down. He grabbed her hair and hauled her up to her feet. She looked around for anything made of wood or something sharp enough to hurt him, but found nothing.**

**"Let's go somewhere a little more private, shall we?" he chuckled, dragging her into an alley, his hand covering her mouth. He shoved her against the wall, causing her to gasp in pain. "I remember you, me and my other friends cornered you and were about to have fun, until that tall guy staked one of them. Serenity grew frightened as the memory came back, obviously this monster had come back to finish what they had started. "Well look around sweetheart, no tall man in black to save you," he sneered, leaning in closer to her. "No, just me," came a raspy voice. "NOW WHAT!" he yelled looking around.A figure wearing a hooded blood red cloak and a black hockey mask stepped out from the shadows.**

**The vampire let go of Serenity and walked in front of the newcomer. "Another person wanna play hero for this chick? Why she so important?" he asked. "I'll show you," the robed savior said drawing a symbol in the dirt. He clapped his hands together and placed them onto the symbol. A bright blue flash emitted from the symbol, and a sword formed from the ground in front of Serenity. "Grab it, Slayer," he ordered. Serenity didn't have to think twice, she needed something to protect herself, so she grabbed it and pulled it out of the ground.**

**The vampire forgot about the intruder and rushed at Serenity. She swung the blade at him numerous times to fend him off. The monster dodged easily and took swipes at her. He grabbed her wrist once he was close enough. He pulled her closer and licked her neck, "C'mon babe, just stop resisting and let me do my thing," he smirked. Serenity felt a fury rise up within her, something she'd never felt before. She kneed the vampire in the groin hard, causing him to double over in both surprise and pain. She stepped a few feet away and held the sword over her head. The vampire looked up and stared wide eyed at her. She brought the blade down hard and removed the head of the vampire. He disappeared into dust and bones, much like how Tristan died.**

**She stood there, and looked at the blade and at the pile of dust at her feet. She couldn't believe what she had just done. "What...happened?" she asked. "The beginning of your destiny, Slayer. You are one of the Chosen Ones," the raspy voiced savior answered. "What? I'm a vampire Slayer?" she asked in disbelief. "Yes, one of the four slayers residing in this town. I'm glad I was able to scratch the surface, otherwise, I would've had to stepped in," he said turning away. "Wait, what did you do? With the symbol and the blue light?" she asked walking up to him. "Alchemy," he said before jumping onto the roof above.**

**Serenity took off to her home and made sure that all religious items were in plain view, after getting a talk from her mother about being late. The robed figure stood on the roof of the Kame Game Shop and looked at the city. "So, that's one revealed, three to be found," came a gentle voice behind him. "Yup. They need to be found fast...I've been the slayer and protector of this town for a long time. But now, things are getting out of hand, I can't do it by myself. And I think the Prophecy's coming to pass," his raspy voice said, escaping the black hockey mask.**

**"Any idea who the other three are?" asked the voice behind him. The robedfigure pulled down his hood and took off his hockey mask. He looked down at the entrance of the game shop and saw Yugi's group leaving. His eyes locked on person. A teenage girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. "I have an idea on one of them," he said watching them.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Serenity has killed her first vamp on her own, with the help of a figure in red and black. Who is this strange man? Who was the scarred person in the locker room? Do these people play a vital role with the destinies of our favorite duelists? Stay tuned!**


	13. Slayer, Shadow, Darkness

**Slayer, Shadow, Darkness**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NONE of these crossover thingies...**

**Serenity woke up the next morning and rolled over. She looked at the clock and immediately began to change. She and Joey were late for school. After she dressed into her uniform, she banged on Joey's door like every other day "JOEY! We have to go in five minutes!" she yelled through the door. She heard faint mumbling, and she knew Joey was moving around inside. "Hurry up, JOEY!" she yelled again before running downstairs.**

**"Dammit Serenity, why'd you forget to set the alarm?" Joey yawned as he walked alongside his little sister. "I had something else on my mind," she said, thinking back to the events the night before. "So?" he asked. "So what?" she asked back. "So what did you have on your mind?" he pressed on. "Not here, Joey. We should meet up with the others first," she said before speeding up. "Hey! 'Ren! Dammit, what's up wit her?" he asked himself.**

**-Classroom, lunchtime-**

**"Brian, do you remember that day, you called us all over to your place and your sister told us about monsters and slayers?" Serenity asked the American teen. "Yeah, why? You wanna know more?" he asked, looking out the window. "Brian...I was attacked last night," she said quietly. He and everyone else in the room turned and looked at her. "WHAT! Why didn't you say that last night!" Joey screamed. "Probably because she'd knew you do this, Wheeler," Marik muttered. "SHUT UP YA PSYCHO!" he yelled walking over to him.**

**"JOEY! Let her finish," Brian interrupted "Go on, Serenity," he said sitting across from her. "I was walking home from the store and I was attacked by a vampire. It was the second time he got to me-," she said. "SECOND? WHEN WAS THE FIRST TIME!" Joey shrieked. "Joey, shut up and or I'll make you shut up," Tea threatened him. Serenity sighed, "The first time was before all this stuff started. If I told you I was attacked by a monster, would you have believed me?" she asked her brother. He kept silent, and she continued. "The first time, he attacked me with two other vampires, then before they could bite me, a man saved me,".**

**"Man? What did he look like?" Brian asked her gently. "Tall, dark, brown hair, wearing a black coat," she described perfectly. Brian stared at the door, thinking about this. "Anyway, the vampire came after me last night andanother man came to save me, at least I think it was a man, he was wearing a cloak and a mask, I couldn't tell. Anyway he wrote a symbol in the dirt and clapped his hands together, and a sword came out of the ground in front of me. He told me grab it, and I did...then something happened to me. I don't know what, but I felt something in me I've never felt before. Next thing I know, I'm cutting the vampire's head off," she finished. Now everyone was surprised. "You killed a vampire by yourself?" Tea asked her. She nodded, "And before the cloaked man left, he called me something," she said quietly.**

**"What did he call you?" Yami asked. "He called me...Slayer," she answered him. Silence filled the room. "As in _vampire Slayer_?" Ryou asked. She nodded and Brian climbed off the desk and walked around the room. "You don't believe me, Brian?" Serenity asked her friend. "I believe that what happened, happened. But I don't know about believing you could be a Slayer," he said walking near the door. "Well we could ask your sister, have her test Serenity," Tea suggested. Brian nodded, "Or...I could test you," he said leaning against the wall.**

**-Library, After School-**

**Giles sat at the desk in the librarians office pouring over books on ancient magicks. He covered everything from Dark Magic to Black Magic, but couldn't find Shadow Magic. He had seen magic blades, magic books, and magic stones. He sighed and walked out to the library's main area. "How goes it, Giles?" Xander asked, taking a bite of his candybar. "W-well it seems that there is no record of anything called Shadow Magic in any of the usual references," he said adjusting his glasses. "I would think not, Watcher," a raspy voice entered the room. Xander and Giles looked to the side to see on the second level. a figure in a red cloak with a black mask.**

**"Who or what are you andwhat do you want?" Xander asked, standing quickly. "Who I am is not important, as to what I am, I'm human. Don't worry about that, Cyclops," he said agitated. "What do you want?" Giles asked calmly. "I've come to give you some help, Watcher. You're looking for Slayers in this town aren't you? As well as Shadow Magic?" the figure asked him. "Yes, how did you know that?" Giles asked him, walking over to him. The figure looked down at Giles, "I've been watching you all lately, and I must say...I'm a little disappointed," he said.**

**"I take it you know something on this...Shadow Magic? As well as the identities of the Potentials?" Giles asked him. "I do, Watcher, I do," the figure nodded "Two of the Potentials are students here, the other two, aren't. As for Shadow Magic, I suggest you go to another place of historical information besides libraries,". Giles took Xander away to talk in private. "Well what do you think?" he whispered to the young man. "Well, the way I see it, we have two options. One, we work our asses trying off to try and find them on our own, or two, we can take the easy path and listen to this guy," Xander said jerking his head to the right.**

**"What if it's a trap? Or a false tip?" Giles countered. Xander thought"What do we got to lose? We got nothing so far, Giles,". He gave up and turned to the robed figure only to see him gone. "Where'd he go?" Xander asked, looking around. Giles had his vision concentrated on something on the table nearby. "What is it, G-Man?" Xander asked. Giles picked up a brochure from the table, "Domino City Museum," he read off the paper. He checked his watch, "Xander, come with me," he said walking past him. "Where we going?" he asked following the older man.**

**They arrived at the Museum before closing time. Giles and Xander entered the main hall to find that Buffy, Willow and Dawn were there. "Giles? What are you guys doing here?" Buffy asked. "I might ask the same of you three," he replied. "We were told to come here," Willow told them. "Same here, was your person in red?" Xander asked. They nodded. "Okaay,"Willow said quietly. "So why tell us to come here?" Dawn asked no one in particular. A dull banging sound came from the left hallway, catching their attention. They cautiously walked down the hallway towards the source. Once they entered a room labeled Ancient Egypt, they saw dozens of glass cases with exhibits. "This is where the noise was coming from," Willow said softly, looking around.**

**"Jeez, look at all the stuff," Dawn told them excitedly walking along the display cases. "Dawnie, don't touch anything," Buffy told her sister. "I know, I've been to museums before!" she shot back. Giles walked around the room until he stopped in front of a large stone tablet. He read the description on the panel below it "Pharaoh and the High Priest, engaging in a...Shadow Game?" he read the last part again, unsure if he read it right. He looked up and studied the tablet. After a few minutes, "Buffy, everyone, I think I found something," he called them over. "What's up, G-Man?" Xander asked walking over.**

**They read the description and looked at the tablet. "Oh man, I don't believe it," Dawn gasped. "You see it too, Dawnie?" Willow asked, her eyes unmoving from the stone. "What? Someone wanna clue us in?" Buffy asked impatiently. Willow pointed to the sculpture "The Pharaoh and the High Priest...I have students that look exactly like them," she explained. Dawn nodded, "Yugi and Kaiba," she added. "You know those kids?"Buffy asked her. "Yeah, I have most of my classes with them, they're kinda cool," she explained.**

**"So what? Kids at school are really thousands of years old?" Xander wondered out loud. "It looks like it, but...how?" Buffy asked. "Excuse me, but the museum is closing," a voice startled them. They all turned around to see a woman with tanned skin, long black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Oh, I'm very sorry, we're just looking over the lovely collection of Egyptian artifacts you have acquired," Giles apologized quickly. "Well they are very popular, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave," she said gesturing towards the door. "Right, sorry once again, come along everyone," Giles said to everyone. Once they left the Museum, Ishizu closed and locked the front doors, then made her way back to her office.**

**She entered her office and immediately she noticed a large brown object on her desk. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was heavy, that was certain. She looked around and saw a note attached to it. She tore it off and unfolded it. She began to read:**

**_Dear Miss Ishtar,_**

**_Please consider this as a token of our love for historical findings. Wrapped in this paper is an ancient book written in Samarian. We hope that this will be able to interest others into reading more about history._**

**_Yours Sincerely,_**

**_W.R.H._**

**She tore off the wrapping and indeed, there was a book. It was bound in what seemed to be hard leather and the covering seemed a little disturbing. It looked as though it had a face or something inhuman, but she dismissed it right away. She opened it up and flipped through the pages. The paper inside was very old, and had frightening images of creatures not of this world. All the writing and drawings seemed towritten in red dyed ink. "What in all of creation?" she whispered. As she flipped through more, another note fell out and landed on the floor.**

**She bent down and looked at it. It had P.S. written on it. She unfolded this note and read it:**

**_P.S._**

**_By the way, Miss Ishtar, we're sure by now you're wondering what this book is. It's official title is the Necronomicon Ex Mortis...or tranlated, The Book of the Dead..._**


	14. King, Puppets, Warning

**King, Puppets, Warning**

**Disclaimer: don't own nuthin'**

**The door slowly and quietly opened up, not disturbing the sleeping victim. The intruder made his way to the prey. It's shadow fell upon his face, and crouched down...ready to strike. It jumped onto the sleeping form, causing him to wake. He blinked a few times in surprise to find out what had woken him up. His vision came to him and the first thing he saw was a pair of big blue wooden eyes and a wooden head to match. "AHHHHHHH!" Kaiba screamed as he kicked away the dummy, Sid, his brother owned. Kaiba fell to the floor and backed away fast.**

**Within seconds he heard the sound of giggling. His eye twitched and he looked underneath his large bed, to find Mokuba holding his sides and a hand to his mouth, trying to muffle the noise. "Y-you s-screamed...at a d-dummy!" he blurted out between giggles. Kaiba growled and grabbed his baby brother by the leg and pulled him out from under the bed.**

**"Why did you do that, Mokuba?" he hissed at the giggling pre-teen. "Couldn't resist, Seto," his brother smiled innocently, his face all red. "Well, here's something I can't resist," he said walking over to the fallen dummy and then picking up his brother by the scruff of his neck. "Oh c'mon, big brother! It was funny!" Mokuba protested as he was hauled to the door. "No, it was immature, and you should learn," he said pushing him and the dummy out of his door and locking it. He could hear him 'talking' to his dummy friend. "Nice one, kid. That was one of the best ideas you've had to mess with him," Sid's deep voice came from behind the door.**

**"Thanks, Sid. C'mon let's go mess with some of the staff!" Mokuba replied, followed by footsteps moving further away down the hall. "Why did I ever buy him that freaky thing?" he cursed to himself. He checked the clock by his bed 11:30 A.M. "Dammit, I'm late for work," he muttered moving past his bed and to the closet. _Ring ring ring_ "Now what?" he asked himself. He picked up the phone "Kaiba," he answered. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm sorry to bother you, but there's a man here wanting a job," his secretary reported. "Well, let the employee resource department handle it," he scolded, putting on his work pants. "We tried that sir, but he'd rather talk to you, he insists on it," she replied. He sighed, "Fine, I'll be there in 10 minutes," he said before putting down the phone.**

**He went to his brothers room and found him watching TV with that creepy dummy beside him. "Mokuba, I'm going to work now, behave," he told his brother. "Seto? Can I go into town and look at some of the toy stores?" he asked his older brother. "I'd rather you stay here, Mokie," he said shaking his head. "Please Seto? I heard there's a puppet theater in town and no one's seen those in decades!" he pleaded, whipping out the big puppy dog eyes, the most dangerous weapon in the little brother arsenal. Seto opened his mouth to talk but stopped when he noticed the dummy was looking at him. _Wasn't he facing the TV a few seconds ago? _he wondered. "Seto? Can I go?" Mokuba's voice shook him back to reality. "Fine, Mokie you can go, just be home before dinner," he said, glancing at the dummy again.**

**-KaibaCorp-**

**"Oh, there you are Mr. Kaiba," his secretary greeted when he stepped off the elevator. "Yeah, yeah I'm here, is he inside my office?" he asked looking at his door. "I'm afraid so sir, should I call security?" she asked him. He thought for a few minutes, "No, let's see how this works out, then if it proves necessary send a couple of guards up here," he said right before the entering his office. As he walked to his desk, he saw the man wanting to talk to him for the job. He had short black hair, some scars on his face, he was dressed in a blue button shirt and black pants with boots. "Well, I take it your the boss?" he asked Kaiba, after he sat down. "I am, Mister...," he paused, taking a look at the file he recieved from his secretary, "Mister Williams. May I ask why you're applying for a job at a game company?" he asked looking hard at him.**

**"I'm qualified in sales areas, I'm a hard worker, I have plenty of time to work, and it's a lot better than my last job," he recited. Kaiba looked at his file closer, "It says here you were worked at S-Mart, a store in a small chain of retail stores. May I ask why you quit?" he asked him. "Hostile environment at points, plus medical condition," he said, lifting up his right arm. Kaiba was a bit startled to see that his sleeve was knotted at the end of his wrist where his right hand should be. "My hand got lopped off in an, accident, one time on vacation. I tried to get some health benefits but the manager wouldn't give them to me, so I quit," he finished shrugging. "Alright, now my next question, why did you want to see me personally for an interview?" Kaiba asked leaning forward.**

**"I'd like to meet the big dog I'll be working for," he said smiling. Kaiba sat back, looked at the file, looked at the man and thought for a few minutes. He reached over and pressed the intercom, "Julia, could you come in here for a moment?" he called his secretary. She came in and looked at them nervously. "Sir?" she asked. "Take Mr. Williams on a tour of his work place and get him a KaibaCorp uniform, please," he said gesturing to the man across from him. "Thanks, man. By the way, call me Ash," he said extending his left hand.**

**-Domino City, Puppet Theater-**

**Andre Toulon and his puppets were perfoming their fifth show of the day and had the same results, big crowds every show. They all seemed to be enthralled by the uniqueness of the puppets, Mokuba couldn't take his eyes off them during the whole show. He made a mental note to meet the puppeteer aftershow and talk to him. Mokuba wasn't the only one watching the show however, in the rafters above, a figure in red and a black mask gazed on. "So...Toulon's descendant is here as well. This is quite unexpected, yet convenient. His puppets would add considerable strength to our side. I should have a talk with him in the future," he talked to himself in his raspy voice.**

**Once the show ended, everyone began filing out. Mokuba walked up to Andre and began talking. "That was great, I've never seen a marionette show in a long time," he said eyeing the puppets. "Thank you, kind sir," Andre smiled. "So, how long did it take for you to make them?" Mokuba asked him, picking up a large bodied, small headed puppet. "Actually I didn't, they were my great grandfathers. He made them, he was also a puppeteer like me," he explained. "Oh, well what are they names?" he asked Andre. "Well, the one you're holding is called Pinhead, the one in the black trenchcoat is Blade, the girl is Leech Woman, the jester is called, well Jester, the cowboy with a lot of arms is called Six-Shooter, and the one that looks like a soldier is called Tunneler," he said pointing to them.**

**"Mokuba, time to go," his older brothers voice called out to him from the entrance. "But Seto!" he whined. Kaiba walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "But nothing, Mokie, time to go home," he said sternly. "Aww...ok. Can I come back here sometime?" he asked hopefully, looking up at his brother. Kaiba looked at the puppeteer. Andre shrugged and smiled "I don't mind at all," he told him. "I'll think about it, c'mon Mokuba," he said ushering his brother out the door.**

**Andre looked all around and then turned to his puppets "Coast is clear everyone," he told them. The puppets nodded and began moving around. "Not quite clear yet, PuppetMaster," a raspy voice called to him. He looked around searching for the voice as did his puppets. "In front of you," the voice came again. He watched as the figure in red drop down from the rafters and land harmlessly on his feet. "What do you want?" he asked hard. "Just to warn you, descendant of Toulon. There is evil in this city. Great and powerful evil forces are targeting you and your friends," he said looking down at the puppets. "These forces are after others in this town, some who are prepared to fight, some who's role in the oncoming war is not yet revealed. Keep your guard up, PuppetMaster," he said before disappearing a red smoke, leaving Andre speechless.**


	15. Vacation Plans

**Vacation Plans**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin'**

Kilnorc: hey dere boyos and lassies! i'm so happy your enjoying this fic. AND IM NOT JUST KILNORC! **I AM KILNORC, THE CROSSOVER KING**! Thanks for that title Dragons-Maiden. ON WITH THE TALE!

**Winter season came to Domino City, and the Scooby Gang still hadn't confronted the Yugi Gang about what they saw. "Usually, to know what's going on, we have to ask people stuff," Xander said dryly at lunch to his friends. "What if we're wrong, Xander? What if it's just a coincidence?" Giles asked him. "Coincidence? Giles, where we're from and what we do has nothing to do with coincidences!" he protested. Buffy and Willow sighed as the two argued, "He does have a point, Buffy, we have to ask them," Willow told her blonde friend. "Already got a plan on that, Will. I put Dawn on info detail," she said casually. "You sure that's a good idea? If these kids are thousands of years old, we don't know what they're capable of," Xander asked. "You got a better idea?" Buffy asked, agitated.**

**-Classroom, Lunch-**

**Dawn had established a firm foundation inside Yugi's group a long time ago, but she still hadn't heard anything about this tablet business. She did however, learn that Duel Monsters was a great game, she had been bugging everyone at home about getting her one with her own deck of cards. She noticed they all seemed to be more tired recently, but everytime she asked, they just said they had been real busy work schoolwork or had home problems. Serenity seemed to be the most tired out of the bunch, she also looked like she had been working out. Muscles began to form on her body and she had been a lot better in weights and running lately.**

**"Winter break starts tomorrow, anyone have any plans?" Tea asked anyone listening. Joey and Yugi sighed, Serenity shrugged, Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura did the same and Yami just kept quiet. "Well...we could do what I used to do with my family before I moved here," Brian started. "What?" Joey asked him. "Why not go camping for a week? Leave tomorrow and be back in time for Christmas," he proposed. Everyone looked at each other and talked it over. "Sounds great. I think we need a vacation from the city," Ryou said cheerily. Everyone else at the table agreed. Brian looked at Dawn, "How about it, Summers? Wanna go on a camping trip?" he asked her.**

**"Sounds good, but I'll have to ask my sister, first," she said after a few seconds of thinking. "Sista?" Joey asked her, with a blank look on his face. "Yeah, she's right over there," she said pointing to Buffy with the others. "She's your sista?" Joey asked her. "You didn't pay attention at the assembly months ago did you?" Marik asked him. "They have the same name and they come from the same country...of course they're related. Hell sometimes they look like each other," Bakura reasoned. "Fine fine, I get it!" Joey huffed. Brian slammed his fist on the table, "It's settled then! We leave at dawn's first light!" he declared. Everyone else in the gang raised their fists in the air and cheered, while Dawn just looked at them like they were nuts.**

**"Brian can we talk to you for a sec?" Yami, Yugi, Marik and Bakura asked standing up. "Hang on man, we need to plan this thing," he said waving his hand. "NOW...it's important," Yami said in a loud tone. Dawn looked at them and back at Brian puzzled. He sighed and put took his pizza and pack of fries. "Excuse me ladies," he said leaving the table. A few moments after they left, Dawn held her stomach. "You ok, Dawn?" Serenity asked her. "Yeah, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," she said leaving the table. Once she left the cafeteria, she caught sight of Yugi and the others and quietly followed behind them. She was about to turn the corner when she heard them talking, so she pressed close up against the wall.**

**"Guardian, are you sure this is wise?" Yami's voice asked. "Yes my Pharaoh, I'm sure. I figure since she's our friend, we could invite her along. We should have plenty of room in the cars, so what's the big deal?" he asked him. _Pharaoh?_ Dawn thought, straining her ears. "What if something happens? What if a vampire or a monster shows up? Or Shadow Magic tags along?" Bakura asked. _Vampire, Shadow Magic! This is GOLD!_ Dawn thought excitedly. "If any monster show's up, we'll let Serenity the Vampire Slayer take care of it!" Marik chuckled. _Serenity's a SLAYER! Now I gotta tell Buffy and the others_ she thought right before she moved away from the conversation.**

**She arrived in the cafeteria and went directly to the table where Buffy and the others were talking. "Guys, you were right! They are the same people from the tablet! And get this, this girl Serenity I know, she's a Slayer!" she whispered excitedly. "How do you know?" Giles asked her. "I overheard them talking just now, about vampires, Shadow Magic, and Serenity being a Slayer! This kid Brian, he called Yami, 'Pharaoh'!" she practically squealed. "Well uh, thi-this is quite a revelation," Giles stammered, cleaning his glasses. "Oh, by the way. Buffy can I go on a camping trip tomorrow with them?" she pleaded with her older sister. "I guess so...for the weekend right?" she shrugged. "Well...a week actually," she dragged out. "A WEEK?" Buffy asked in disbelief. "C'mon sis! Think of it, I could get to know my friends better, _and_ I might be able to learn more about their...history," she said smiling slyly. "We'll talk about it at home," Buffy told her finishing the conversation.**

**-After School, Bus Stop-**

**"Well? What she say, Dawn?" Tea asked her. "Not sure yet, I'll call you later to give you my answer," she replied. "Ah, well hope ya can come!" Tea called out as Dawn walked down the sidewalk. "So, you guys, when are we gonna tell her about, those things?" Joey asked pointing to the Millenium Ring and Millenium Puzzle. "When it feels to be the right time, Joey," Yami said stepping into the transit bus. Brian was about to climb on when he noticed Serenity was looking around. "Feel something, 'Ren?" he whispered to her, jerking her to reality. "I'm not sure, I feel like we're being watched," she told him. "Probably nothing, you have been working a lot lately, maybe just nerves," he suggested. "Yeah. You're probably right, let's go," she said walking to the bus.**

**As the bus left, three figures appeared in the air above, floating. "Master, they are planning on leaving for a retreat," a woman with longshaggy black hair said to the figure in next to her. "I know, my dear...they've been getting cocky lately...let's see how they deal with something they've never dealt with before," the Master chuckled. "In a few days is the full moon, shall I follow them?" she asked him, grinning wolfishly. "Yes, yes you may, play with them, then when they seem to be on the brink, have yourself a meal," the Master said watching the transit bus pull away into the distance."Thank you, Master. I like the blondeboy...he lookstasty," the woman cackled.He turned to a smaller girl, about 14 wearing a black jacket, a white shirt, and black fuzzy pants. She also had black hair, but with red highlights, and blood red eyes. She also had large wings coming out of her back. **

**"Kairi," he addressed her. "Yesss...Master?" she hissed, smiling. "I'll be attending to some business for awhile, keep your eyes on the Red One. He's been messing up my plans, alerting my prey, and revealing things that shouldn't be told!" he snarled. "Yes sire, but no one has seen him in many weeks. He may have left town," she reported. "I don't care, I want to know when he acts up. If he proves more troublesome, KILL him," the Master ordered her. "As you wish, Masster," Kairi said bowing. He took her chin and lifted her face to look at him, "I'm so glad I sired you," he chuckled. "I too, Master, I too," she smiled.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: UH OH! Looks like trouble for the gang! What will happen to them? Who exactly is the Red Robed Mystery Man? Is the long haired woman what we think she is? Say so in reviews, I'm surprised no one's said anything about the red guy yet...just who is he? He seems to know a lot about everyone...is he friend or foe? Is he a stranger, or someone close? STATE WHAT YOU THINK IN REVIEW PWWEEEEEASE! -gives big anime puppy dog eyes-**

**Oh and wolfen-ways, I finally used your character in my story...although i wasn't sure if she was good or evil to you, so i put her in like that...who knows what may happen now...hope you like!**


	16. On the Road, Part One

**On The Road Part One**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin'**

**Dawn spent most of the evening trying to get Buffy's ok to go camping with her dueling buddies. Even with Giles, Kennedy, Willow and Xander backing her up, it took some time. Finally she cracked and she had the rest of the night to RSVP and to pack. Good thing she did, Brian was calling everyone that plans had changed slightly for the trip and they were to meet at the park at 8:00 A.M. Then Dawn tried to add onto the bargain by asking for a duel disk and deck of cards, but Xander said she shouldn't push her luck.**

**Brian put down his phone and began the final packing stages for the trip. _Ring ring ri-_ the phone rang until Brian turned it on. "Moshi, moshi," he said, putting some warm clothes into the bag. "Oh, hey Faith, 'sup?" he asked smiling. "Nah, I'm good. Well actually me and my friends are going camping tomorrow for a week. Yeah winter break, after all we been through we need one. How's Angel and Spike? Alright, hey um...I was gonna call you, but since I'll be gone, I'm gonna need someone to watch my place for a week. You can't? Well how about the others, can one of them do it? Yeah, I'll hold for a sec," he said sitting down, phone to his head.**

**A few minutes later, Faith came back, "Yeah I'm still here, any takers? Spike? I don't know," he trailed off looking at all the stuff in his home. "Ok he can watch it while I'm gone, but if he does something like break any of my games or movies, or goes somewhere he's not supposed to, I'm staking him," he warned. "Ok, I'll leave him the key and the invite outside underneath the mat. Ok, love ya sis, bye," he hung up the phone. **

**-Park, 7:50 AM-**

**"Hikari, I'm freezing my ass off," Bakura said shivering due to the cold of the weather. "Sorry, Bakura. I told you to dress warm," Ryou said in a 'I-told-you-so' tone. "Hey, I was plenty warm before we left the house," he growled. Ryou looked at his dark half and tried not to giggle. Bakura was dressed in a t-shirt, shorts and some shoes. "Screw you, Hikari, I'm going into the HUMMER to warm up," Bakura snapped before climbing into the large black vehicle.**

**Ryou laughed and heard honking ahead of him. A few cars were headed his way. Out of the first one, Joey, Serenity and Tea stepped out and unloaded their stuff before saying thanks to Joey's mom as she drove off. "Hey you guys," Ryou greeted. "Hey Ryou, where's Bakura?" Tea asked the white haired boy. "Inside the car, he's not to fond of the weather," he said jerking his thumb to the HUMMER. The last two cars held the rest of the gang, Yami and Yugi were dropped off by Yugi's Grandpa, Marik, Malik,and Brian came in his van. "There you guys are, get lost?" Serenity asked. "Not quite, last minute change in roster," Brian told her. "Who?" Tea asked, but before they could hear his answer, another car horn sounded. They turned to look as a black car pull up and park right next to them.**

**Dawn stumbled out, half asleep with Buffy on the other side. "Hey, Dawn. Glad you could come," Yugi greeted politely. "Hm," she grunted. Buffy rolled her eyes and addressed the gang. After a few introductions, and some odd looks to Serenity, Yugi and Yami, she helped Dawn unload her bags. "Can we go? I'm cold," Joey whined. "Well first off, Brian has to tell us about the last minute change," Tea chirped up, looking at her boyfriend. "Well she's not here, I had to stop and give her directions to the place cuz she wanted to surprise you guys," was all he said. "So, what's the riding arrangements?" Dawn asked them. "Hm, good question," Yami said quietly looking at the group. "Well, to make sure nothing funny happens on the way up there, guys in the HUMMER, girls in the van. How's that?" Tea suggested.**

**"That's MY van," Brian looking at the van as he was ushered into the HUMMER. "Move over Tomb Robber, I'm driving," Brian told Bakura. "Like hell you are!" Bakura growled. "Yeah, I am. You won't follow directions and I'm the only one that knows how to get there. Besides, you can work the radio if you want," he pointed out. "Fine. What the hell is this?" Bakura asked pointing to a device underneath the stereo. "That, my dark half, is a CB radio, I had installed a few days ago so we can talk to our friends in their cars," Ryou explained. "You all have this thing?" Bakura asked everyone, and they nodded. "Yeah, let me show you how it works," Brian offered taking the reciever. "Push this, choose the channel you want then see if anyone's there, watch. Dancing Queen, Dancing Queen, this is Highlander, come in Dancing Queen," he said into the CB. A few seconds passed, "Highlander, this is Dancing Queen, what's up?" Tea's voice asked.**

**Brian grinned as he demonstrated to Bakura. "You ladies ready to roll, Dancing Queen?" he asked her. Tea's voice laughed, "Copy that, Highlander, let's rock!". Brian put down the CB and started up the engine. "Highlander, come in Highlander," Serenity's voice came in this time. He picked up "Yeah, what's going on, Firefly?" he asked. "Firefly?" Yami mouthed, Joey and Yugi shrugged. "How long till we get there?" Serenity asked him. "Oh...if we make good time I'd say, we'll get there by 6 this evening," he replied, which recieved groans from the back. "Hey shut up," he told the others, putting up the reciever. They pulled out of the park area and onto the highway, "HI HO SILVER! AWAY!" Marik cheered. Malik and the others looked at the Yami. "What?" he asked innocently.**

**-Highway-**

**"Are we there yet?" Bakura asked. "No," Brian answered. A few moments later, "There yet?" he asked again. "No," came the same answer. "How about now?" he asked. "I swear to Ra, Bakura if you ask that again, I'm gonna have the others tie you up and put you in the back!" Brian threatened him as he pulled into a truck stop for a rest. "Guys, wake up, get a chance and stretch you legs," he told them, climbing out of the car. Yugi yawned and shook Yami awake, while Marik was asleep, drooling on Maliks shoulder. Joey snored loudly as Ryou tried to wake him up. Brian walked around, trying to wake his ass up from sitting too long at once.**

**Tea and the girls climbed out of his van and walked around as well. "Aw jeez, butt cramp, butt cramp," Brian groaned walking off. He and Tea walked to the HUMMER. "When you have them woken up, come inside, we'll have lunch," she told Bakura. Yugi and Yami managed to pull free of the sleeping masses and followed Tea and Brian inside. The rest of the girls were already in there, talking about what they would do when they got there. They sat down in either booths or on stools and waited for the others. Joey, Malik, Marik, Ryou and Bakura came walking in, rubbing the sleep from their eyes, and Malik wiping the Marik's drool off his leather jacket.**

**"Bout time you woke up," Yami chuckled. "Shaddup...Pharaoh," Marik yawned sitting next to him on a stool. Dawn took this opportunity to ask questions. "So, why do you guys call him that?" she asked Tea. "Hm? Call who what?" Tea asked her. "Yami, why do you guys call him Pharaoh?" she asked again. "Oh that, well growing up he was very into the ancient Egyptian culture, so much that everyone started to call him Pharaoh as a nickname," Tea said waving her off. "Oh, ok then, answer me this, what is Shadow Magic?" she asked her. Everyone at her table and the ones at the stools heard her, and they slowly turned around to look at her. "Where did you hear that?" Yami asked calmly. "I read it in the Museum a while ago, on a tablet that your face and Kaiba's face on it," she explained slowly.**

**"Oh, Ra...," Brian cursed as the waitress brought him his meal. "We'll explain that to you, but not here," Malik told her. But before she could ask why, a man at the end of the room began shouting. "What? Twenty bucks for a burger and fries? That's robbery!" Marik, Bakura and Joey leaned over to catch a glimpse of the guy yelling. "Who's complaining?" Yugi asked them. Marik shrugged "Some dude with one hand," he said. Joey squinted at him "I don' know where but I think I've seen him before," he told Serenity. Serenity looked over and saw the same man, she too could remember seeing him but couldn't remember where from.**

**They went to back to eating as the man walked past him towards the men's room. "He's got the right idea," Brian muttered. "You ok?" Yugi asked him. "Yeah, just had too much to drink on the way up here," he said walking to the bathroom. He walked to the urinal and did his business while listening to the cursing and complaining of the man with one hand. Brian finished and proceeded to wash his hands when the man walked up to a sink too. "Where you headed?" he asked Brian. "Place in the woods a few hours drive from here," he replied. "Ah, I'm headed that way too," the man told him, pushing the soap dispenser. "Camping?" he asked him. The man shook his head, "Nah, hunting. It's been a long time since last time, so I thought why the hell not?" he shrugged. Brian nodded and left the restroom, and headed back to his meal.**

**"Where's Bakura?" he asked, noticing the Tomb Robber wasn't present. "He, Yami, Yugi and Joey discovered they had an arcade here and they left to go play," Tea explained. "Oh, ok. I'll go tell them we'll be leaving soon," he said walking off to the arcade section. Halfway there, he bumped into someone. "Oh jeez I'm sorry," he apologized looking at the person he had ran into. It was a woman with long shaggy black hair and a cold look to her. "Uh...sorry about that," he apologized again, before walking off to find the others. "C'mon Brian! It was just getting good!" Joey protested as they were leaving the parking lot. "Yeah, well...I know how you guys get around those things and I for one would like to get there before the temperature drops," Brian said shaking his head. "Dancing Queen come on in," he called over the CB.**

**He expected to hear Tea's voice but instead it was the guy from the diner. "What the hell? Who is this? Why are you calling me Dancing Queen?" he asked irritably. "Oh jeez, sorry. Must've picked you up on the same channel. Just trying to get my girlfriend on the line," Brian apologized. "Eh, it's ok, easy mistakes. Listen kid, would you mind talking to me for awhile? Sometimes I go nuts from cabin fever," the man asked him. ****"Yeah sure, I understand. I know some people that drive me nuts when I'm stuck in a place for too long," he chuckled. Tea's voice came into the CB this time, "Anyone in particular?". Brian jumped, "Oh, hey Tea. I don't know what you're talking about," he said nervously. "Anyway kid, I never got your name," the man on the radio called. "Call me Highlander," he replied. "You actually watch that immortal show crap?" the man asked him. "Hey, I watch what I like. What do you call you, Lefty?" he retorted. Bakura snickered. "Veeery funny kid, name's Ash," the man said before flicking the CB off.**

**As they left the parking lot, the woman with shaggy black hair watched them head towards the woods. She smiled and her eyes changed black for a few seconds before returning to normal. She heard someone nearby and saw a man unloading his truck. She looked at him and then made her way to him. She snuck up behind him and when he turned around, before he could make a sound, she reached out and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. She tossed him in a dumpster and took his keys. "Time for a joyride," she purred, starting up the dead man's truck.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well dere's dee update! I know how you must feel not having to read an update since i posted one up last night, SO DON'T WORRY! Wolfen-Ways thank you for that kind thanks for letting Kairi be in the ficcy.**

**-Now goes Godfather Style- Now, as I did this kind gesture towards you, you're gonna have to do a favor for me. You don't know what or when you, but I will expect it to bo soon... now...my boys will see you out...**

**-snaps fingers and Bakura and Marik who open the door and usher Wolfen-ways out of the room-**

**HAHAHAHAHA woo i nvr did da godfather so i had to do that! seriously tho, you owe me one...R AND R PPLS!**


	17. On the Road, Part Two

**On The Road Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing so back off ya annoyin' lawyers!**

**The drive in the mountains were long, but not eventful. Brian kept driving, Joey ate most of the snacks, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou were being picked on by Marik and Bakura, until Yami stopped them. "Geez...," Joey said between mouthfuls "How much longa?" he asked gulping down a sandwich. Brian looked forward then quickly into the rearview mirror, "Not too much longer, say...about another 10 or 20 minutes," he assured. "Finally...hey see what the girls are up to!" Bakura suggested, grabbing the CB. "Hey, dammit, don't bug them too much," Brian cursed.**

**"Lighten up, Guardian," he smirked as he pressed the button. "Exotic Dancer, this is Thief King, come in Exotic Dancer, hey Tea! Pick up!" Bakura half yelled into the CB. "DUDE! Don't call Tea that! She's not a stripper!" Brian said reaching for the CB. "This is Exotic Dancer, hello Thief King," Ash's voice came through. "AHHH!" Bakura yelled letting go of the reciever. Everyone in the HUMMER started laughing their asses off. Brian picked it up, "Hey Ash, it's Highlander, thanks for that man," he said laughing. "Eh, no problem, kid. Thief King's been bugging me a lot ever since we started chatting on here," Ash laughed back. "Uh, Ash? Mind if I ask you a question?" Yugi asked him. "Who is this?" Ash asked. "Uh...Yugi," he answered slowly. "Hey, Yugi, what's your question?" Ash asked him. "Well, uh, we know you have one hand, so how can you drive and pick up the CB to talk?" Yugi asked Ash.**

**"Hey,I was wondering that too," Brian commented. "I got a synthetic hand on my arm now, so I can grab and use stuff," he explained. "How'd you lose that hand anyway?" Bakura asked him. "I don't wanna talk about that," was his reply. "Fair enough Ash, fair enough, well, me and my friends are pulling up to our destination now, see ya later man," Brian told him. "Ok, thanks for the company," he said before shutting off the CB. "Well guys, say hello to our home for the next week," Brian stepping out of the parked HUMMER. Everyone stepped out and saw a two-story log cabin with glass windows. "Daaaaamn, Guardian. How'd you manage to book this for the week?" Bakura asked Brian as he began unloading the back of the car.**

**"Let's just say I know a guy," he grinned, slapping Bakura on the shoulder "Now c'mon the girls are right behind us, let's get unloaded and inside," he ordered. "It's cold out here!" Yugi said shivering. "I know aibou, but the faster we get this unloaded,the sooner we can go in and warm up the entire house. Guardian, is there a fireplace?" Yami asked Brian. "Indeed there is my Pharaoh," he said walking to the door. "Hey who's car is that?" Ryou asked pointing to a car covered with snow. "That would be the change in the vacation roster," Brian explained "Which means, this place should be nice and warm inside and all lit up, waiting for us," he said scratching his chin. "Hey, the girls are here!" Malik yelled to them.**

**After unloading and much complaining, they all entered the large cabin and gasped at what they saw. A roaring fire, two large couches with pillows on them, a big staircase leading to the bedrooms, and a large kitchen. "Hey! Anybody in here!" Brian called out. They heard footsteps from the landing and looked up, "It's about time you guys got here, you took your sweet time," the newcomer said grinning, leaning against the railing. Dawn stared openmouthed at the person, "FAITH!" she asked. "Dawn?" Faith asked back. "Dawn, this is my sister Faith, do you two know each other already?" Brian asked looking at them both. "She's your _sister_?" she asked him. "Uh...yeah?" Brian said nodding slowly.**

**-Mountain Highway-**

**The woman pursuing the gang pulled over and stepped out. "Mmm, that's the stuff," she said breathing in the mountain air. "Don't need this anymore, I can track them from here," she said gripping the side of the truck. With a grunt and flick of her wrists, she tossed it over the side and watched it fall down the cliffside. "Now, to make sure they don't get out," she eyed the rocks next to her. She walked over to the rock wall, closed her eyes and raised her fist. She punched the side wall as hard as she could and soon a rumbling could be heard. She moved to the side about 20 feet, then stopped and watched as rock and snow fall to the pavement and over the side, blocking the road for anyone coming or going. She laughed and turned around facing the direction of the cabin, "Now...time for some fun," she giggled walking down the road, her eyes black as the deepest hole.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: well the gang have arrived at the cabin, to find Faith there ahead of them, but what will happen when they find out something's out there, lurking about? Trouble arises when there's no escape when the evil in the woods comes after them...will they survive? Stay tuned! R and R!**

**Oh and Wolfen-Ways or KAIRI, my favor is this, that Yugioh Idol thing your doing? I know you said that you don't do songs with cursing in there, but I'm callin in the favor and you should have Kaiba do a song by Disturbed! Down With The Sickness! C'mon! you owe me!**


	18. Rest, Relaxation, Danger!

**Rest, Relaxation...Danger!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own no shows in here!**

**"So, let me get this straight," Dawn started. She pointed to Faith, "You and YOU," she then pointed to Brian, "are _related_?" she asked them confused. "For the tenth time, YES Dawn!" Faith said annoyed, rubbing her forehead. "Can I talk to you in private!" Dawn hissed at Faith, dragging her into an empty bedroom and closing the door. "Faith, does he know anything?" she asked the Slayer. "Yeah, he knows about what happened in Sunnydale and the potentials, vampires, demons, Spike, Angel, but that's it, I didn't use yours, Buffy's, not any of the Scoobie's names ok?" she assured.**

**"You told him?" Dawn asked her. "Yeah, well the other kids too," Faith shrugged. Dawn gawked at her, "ALL OF THEM? WHY!" she half yelled. "Dawnie, honey, listen to me kiddo. These kids have been up against vamps for the last few months and they've been fighting for their lives, plus one of them is a Slayer, just like me and Buffy," Faith told her. "Yeah I know, Serenity," she said sitting down. "Ok, how could you know she's a slayer when you didn't know if they knew anything about this kinda stuff?" Faith asked, staring at her. "I overheard them talking about it," she muttered. "Geez, look you came here to relax...not fight about this stuff...let's just enjoy this trip ok?" Faith offered. "Yeah, fine. By the way, where are you living now? With your brother?" she asked. "Nope, been living with Angel and the Fang Gang in Domino," she said casually. "WHAT!" Dawn asked her, shrieking.**

**Tea, Serenity, Brian, Joey and Yami were relaxing in the living room lying on the couches andfloors."Man, dis feels great!" Joey said stretching on the floor. Tea wrapped her arms around Brian, "I don't know how you arranged this, but I'm glad," she said kissing his cheek. Brian grinned and looked around, "Hey where's Bakura and Marik?" he asked. "Hopefully, doing something that's not stupid," Serenity replied messing with her brother's hair. "Yeah, the day that'll happenon the day Joey passes a math test with an A grade," Tea joked. Joey nodded, "Yeah, on the day I--HEY!" he said sitting up.**

**-Upstairs...-**

**"You sure about this Tomb Robber?" Marik asked the white haired King of Thieves. "Trust me, this will scare the hell outta them all!" Bakura snickered. "What if one of them finds out about this, and tells them?" Marik asked him. "Well, we just do to them whatI did to the Pharaoh's hikari," Bakura grinned, pulling the covers out from under the bed to reveal Yugi bound and gagged underneath the mattress. Marik stared at this, "If Yami finds out what you did, he's gonna kick your ass so badly!" he said shaking his head. "Oh shut up!" Bakura said putting on a Jason hockey mask and unsheathing a machete.**

**-Downstairs-**

**Tea, Brian, Serenity, Yami, and Joey were passed out from exhaustion. The fire died down considerably, letting the cold seep into the room, which caused Tea to wake up. She walked over and stuck more logs on the fire and soon, the heat once again filled the room. "There we go," she whispered, heading back to the couch. Something caused her to stop, a feeling if you will. She looked around but didn't see anything. She soon heard a tapping noise behind her. She turned to face a large sliding glass door, then screamed. A figure with a white mask and a bloody machete blade was standing there, staring at her. She screamed louder this time, causing everyone to wake up. "Tea what's wrong?" Yami asked her. She ran to her friends and pointed to the door, "THERE'S A MANIAC WITH A BLOODY WEAPON OUT THERE!" she yelled. "Tea, calm down ok? Joey, go have a look," Brian said hugging her.**

**Joey slowly made his way to the glass door, but didn't see anything. "Tea, I think ya were imaginin' it, dere's no one out there...hey where's Brian?" he asked, returning to the group, noticing Brian wasn't there. "He had to go get something from one of his bags," Yami explained, comforting Tea. "I swear, guys, I saw a psycho out there!" she said, starting to cry. "Tea, listen, there was no one out there," Yami said softly. Brian came back with an old western style shotgun. "You say go on vacation from monsters and stuff and you bring a weapon!" Serenity asked in disbelief. "Hey, I've seen a LOT of movies. Usually when a girl says she saw something," he said, loading a chamber, "they saw it something," he said sitting down.**

**-Outside-**

**Bakura took off the hockey mask and laughs his ass off near the tool shed. "Oh Ra! That was fun. Hey Ishtar, do ya copy?" he asked, talking into a walky talky. "Yeah, I'm here, Bakura," Marik's voice came back. "How's the midget doing?" Bakura asked his partner in crime. Some muffled noises came back through, "Well he's awake and he's not too happy," Marik reported. "Eh, just make sure he doesn't get loose and tell everyone what's going on," the Tomb Robber ordered the Yami. "Yeah yeah, I got it, Ishtar out," Marik signed off.**

**Bakura cackled at his next plan and rubbed his arms for warmth, "Damn, why did I come out here like this?" he muttered to himself. He heard heavy breathing and footsteps behind him, "Ah, very funny, Ishtar, nice try," Bakura sneered turning around. His eyes grew wide as he looked up at what he saw, "What in the name of Ra?" he whispered before being knocked upside the skull, and falling to the ground, blood coming from the wound. He dropped the walky talky and lied there, trying to remain concious. He felt his attacker take hold of his leg and beganto pull him away from the cabin and into the woods ahead. Leaving only some blood, and a walky talky behind. "Bakura, you there?" Marik asked. When he recieved no answer, he tried again, "Bakura? C'mon this isn't funny man, answer me! Bakura?" he called again through the walky talky.**

**He dropped the walky talky and untied Yugi, then they both ran downstairs to tell the others. "Guys! Bakura's gone," Marik told the group. Dawn, Malik, Ryou and Faith came from down the hall after hearing the yell. "What do you mean he's gone? Where is he?" Yami asked him. Marik explained the whole prank idea and after Tea punched him a few times, followed by Yami's punches for keeping Yugi prisoner, he told them what happened. "Ok then, everyone stay here," Brian ordered taking up the shotgun. "Hey you're not going alone little brother," Faith objected grabbing their jackets. He took his jacket and looked at the others. "Don't open the doors unless it's us or Bakura," he told them. They nodded and then he and Faith left.**

**"BAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?" he called out into the darkness. "Man, if this kid's playing around, I hate his sense of humor," Faith whispered to him. "I know what you mean, sis," he replied. They circled the cabin until stopping at the tool shed where they found the walkie talkie. Faith picked it up and pressed the button, "Anyone hearing this?" she asked. Marik answered her, "Yeah, where are you guys? Where'd you find this?" he asked her. "Toolshed outback, and you guys aren't gonna like what we're looking at right now," she said staring at the blood and the tracks of Bakura's attacker. "Oh Ra, wolve's got him didn't they?" Ryou's voice asked panicked. Faith looked at Brian and he shook his head slowly.**

**"No wolve's kiddo, think bigger," she said before a loud howling sound cut through theair. "C'mon, we have to go inside, we'll look for Bakura in the daylight," Faith said, leading her brother towards the door of the cabin. Once they were inside, they were barrated with questions and as soon as they locked down the cabin. "What's going on? What did you two see? What was that sound?" Tea, Joey, Yugi and Ryou asked them. "GUYS!" Brian shouted, making them silent. "What we need to do now, is go to bed, and rest. We will look for Bakura tomorrow," he told them. "WHAT WHY!" Ryou asked him, grabbing his shirt "He could be hurt or worse out there!" he started to break down. "Because in the morning, what we're dealing with won't be at full strength," he reasoned.**

**He left the group and went to the attic where he had the best view of the woods compared to the other windows. Tea, Joey, Yugi and Yami came up some time afterward. "How's Ryou and the Ishtars?" he asked, never looking away from the view. "We managed to calm them down and convince them to wait. Brian what the hell is out there?" Tea asked him. "Something we need to put down before tomorrow night," he said softly. "Why is that? What's tomorrow?" Yami asked his Guardian. "The day the Full Moon comes to it's peak...," he said simply. They remained quiet, trying to understand what he meant, before another loud howl ripped through the air. They looked through the attic window, while Faith and the rest of them looked up at the night sky.**

**These kids weren't the only ones that heard the ungodly sound, Ash woke up at the first howling and had loaded his shotgun. He stepped to his window in the small cabin and looked on into the darkness. "God, I hate the woods," he cursed as the second howl reached his ears.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: WEEELLLL? watcha think? tell me honestly plz! and if anyone has suggestions, plz submit them in your reviews. OK then cya later lads and lassies!**


	19. Meanwhile In Domino, Inu

**Meanwhile In Domino, Inu**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin'!**

**-Domino City, Apartment Building-**

**Inuyasha and Kagome slept in their large bed, peacefully as the sun rose over the skyline of the city. Their adopted kitsune pup, Shippo, an adorable little fox demon snuck into their room and climbed into their bed. He made his way over his father's side and onto his mothers chest. He gently shook her, "Mommy, time to wake up," he whispered to her. Inuyasha's dog like ears twitched, and Shippo continued to shake his mother. "Mommy, wake up," he said again, this time having an effect. She opened her eyes slowly and came into focus, as did the vision of her red haired fox pup.**

**"Shippo? What time is it?" she asked, groggy. "Uh, I don't know, what's that say again?" he asked innocently, pointing to the digital clock next to her bed. She looked at the clock, "6:30 in the morning," she yawned. "The sun's up mommy," Shippo told her, pointing to the window. She saw the sunlight begin to slowly come into the room. "Yes it is, Shippo. Why are you up so early?" she asked her son. "I'm hungry," he said, his stomach growling to put emphasis on it. She smiled, even though he had woken her up many times pretty early just to eat, he was still a young boy who needed food when time called for it. "Well, then. Let's go make some breakfast," she said rolling out of bed, not disturbing her mate who was still asleep.**

**Shippo smiled wide and headed out of the room and into the kitchen. Kagome grabbed her light blue robe and put it over the tank top she wore to bed. She walked into the kitchen and giggled as she saw Shippo try to balance a carton of eggs on his head. He was tipping to the sides trying to keep them from falling to the floor. Kagome smiled and picked the carton up with one hand and her son in the other hand. She set Shippo down on the counter and the eggs on the side of the stove. "I guess you want eggs huh, Shippo?" Kagome smiled at her son. He nodded quickly. "Ok then, eggs it is!" she declared taking out a pan and a spatula.**

**She cracked the eggs and Shippo watched as they dropped into the pan, sizzling from the heat. "How about some bacon and toast, Shippo?" she asked the kit. He nodded and she set right to it. Soon the entire place filled with the smell of eggs and meat, cooking. This is how Inuyasha woke up. He sniffed the air, opened his eyes, sat up and looked around, sniffing. His ears twitched and he could hear his mate and his pup laughing in the kitchen, so he got out of bed and walked to the kitchen and he did indeed see his family smiling and laughing. Shippo saw him, but Kagome didn't she was paying too much attention to the stove.**

**Shippo opened his mouth to say something, but Inuyasha put his finger to his lips and grinned. Shippo caught on and pretended not to have noticed. Inuyasha crept up behind kagome and wrapped his arms around her, "Morning, my mate," he purred. Kagome smiled and pushed him away, "Morning, Love," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Something smells good," he said sitting down in his normal dog sitting stance (You know, like he's crouching). "You want some?" she asked him. He nodded and Kagome had to laugh, because at times, Inuyasha behaved just like a cute puppy. Once she fixed everything, she and her family sat at the round table and ate their breakfast.**

**"So what are we going to do today, Mommy?" Shippo asked her, after drinking some orange juice. "Well, Shippo, I was going to go around town and look at some of the stores, you wanna come and look at toys?" she asked sweetly. Shippo gave his answer by bouncing up and down on the seat happily. Now those of you are probably thinking, 'What? This can't be the same people we know of Inuyasha!'. Well in all truth it is. Inuyasha had finally defeated Naraku on Mt. Hakurei (Not sure if that's true, using what I know so far) a few years ago, and when the Jewel was complete, Inuyasha was happy with the way he was, half human half demon. He admitted his love for Kagome and with Shippo as their son, they decided to live in Kagome's time.**

**They tried to persuade Sango and Miroku to come with them, but they decided to stay behind and raise their family there. After many sad goodbyes to old friends and allies, they jumped through the well and passed through the time barrier. Afterwards, the Shikon Jewel disappeared and the well was sealed off for good. Ever since then, they have lived out their lives like mortals, doing human things, and getting used to mortal technology, so Shippo and Inuyasha knew all about TV and newspapers and movies. Every now and then, they would recieve visits from their demon friends who made it through the centuries. Most of the time, Sesshomaru visited with Rin, whom he had mated with and had become half demon, like Inuyasha. Jaken fell in battle with demons on Mt. Hakurei (AGAIN I DONT KNOW!). They too had time to adjust to the changes for they lived through all of them.**

**After breakfast, Shippo sat down and started to watch kid's shows on the TV while Kagome showered and Inuyasha exercised to keep in shape. A knock came to the door, and Shippo ran to answer it. When he opened it, he saw a long box at the footstep. He looked around trying to see who had delivered it, but all he caught sight of was a flash of white material, turning the corner. He looked down and saw it was addressed to Inuyasha, not by his mortal name, just his actual name. "Shippo? Who was that?" Inuyasha asked him, looking at his son. "Papa, you need to see this," he called to him. Inuyasha had a bad feeling about this and moved quickly to the door. "This is for you, Papa," Shippo said pointing to the long box in front of him.**

**Inuyasha picked it up and carried it to the table, then looked over the box. Kagome came out and saw the package. "What's that, mate?" she asked, drying her hair. Inuyasha remained quiet and plucked a note from between the strings of the box. "Inuyasha? Are you ok?" Kagome asked him worriedly. He handed her the note and she read it. She gasped at the writing and watched as Inuyasha undo the wrapping of the package. Inside the box, was an ancient Japanese sword, all rusty and chipped. "I thought you left that back with Miroku and Sango," Kagome whispered to her mate. "I did," Inuyasha said, growling a bit.**

**Shippo picked up the piece of paper and read it aloud:**

**_Holy Woman, Inu Demon..._**

**_If you think that peace has come to your lives, you're sadly mistaken. An evil lurks in this city of yours, wanting to swallow up the entire earth into pure darkness. I'm afraid that you must come forth and fight once more to ensure the safety of everyone around. My colleague found this a few years ago and has kept it safe and secret since then. I'm sure if we are to have a better chance of defeating this entity, this sword should return to its master..._**

**_P.S. _**

**_He's back..._**

**Shippo looked up from reading the note, frightened and saw as Inuyasha took up the blade, the Fang Sword, the Tetsuaiga (SP?) transformed from it's old rusty, chipped state, to a large curved sword that could destroy one hundred demons in one swipe. Kagome fainted on the spot.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: eh? so how was it? I noticed I had been ignoring Inuyasha and that's bad because I brought them into this fic, soI knew I had to do a chappy on them. Don't worry FMA fans! Ed, Al and Winry are up next, then...the Hunt and the Rescue of Bakura...begins!**


	20. Meanwhile In Domino, FMA

**Meanwhile In Domino, FMA**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue**

**Kilnorc: WOO! FIFTY REVIEWS! EIGHT IN ONE DAY! -dances- woopy! now to show my appreciation and love for my fans, i will dedicate this chappy to Super-Nanny, Dragons-Maiden and Wolfen-Ways aka Kairi!**

**Shippo: YAY! -glomps onto Dragons-Maiden for cuteness-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**People filled the busy, snowy streets of Domino City, eager for Christmas shopping. However, not all of them were eager, a large person dressed entirely in armor and a much shorter young man walked gloomily down the sidewalk. "Brother?" the armored person asked, in a suprising tone. "Yeah Al?" the short one replied. "How long are we stuck here for?" the big one asked him. Edward Elric, or FullMetal to his superiors in the Military, sighed "We're here until we dig up evidence that homonculi or a Philosopher's Stone is here. Although I don't see how we're able to do our searching when Winry keeps dragging us along everywhere to shop," he said bitterly.**

**"But what about that thing we found in the sewers months ago? That bug looking thing?" Al asked, obviously they had come across Weevil's mutated corpse. "That wasn't a homonculi Alphonse, most likely some Chimera experiment gone wrong," Ed said scratching his head. "How late is it, Ed?" Al asked wearily. Edward checked his pocketwatch, "A little bit past nine at night, Alphonse,". "Oh man, why don't we just go back to the room and rest?" Al asked his older, but shorter brother. "Oh YOOHOO! Guys!" Winry called to them a few feet ahead. "That's why, Al...that's why," Ed muttered. "Well we can't abandon Winry to go home, I mean besides it being mean to her...well...you know how strong she's gotten lately," Al said quietly.**

**Ed stopped and shook in fear, because he _had_ noticed how strong she had become. She actually broke his Auto-Mail arm, and put a lot of dents into Alphonse's armor shell. "Guys! C'mon!" Winry called them again. They sighed and walked on to meet with their blonde friend. They entered a large mall with all kinds of stores and food courts, but Winry had her sights on the hardware stores, so she smiled widely and dragged the Elrics to 'em. "Wow, you don't see all these kinds of tools back home," Winry said gushing over the large display of metal tools. They spent thirty minutes in the store before making a large purchase and leaving it, only to find the mall, relatively quiet.**

**"Did everybody leave?" Al wondered, looking around. Ed checked his watch, "Not all of them at once, it's not even closing time," he told them. "Then where is everyone?" Winry asked him. They walked along the top floor of the mall, trying to find a trace of anyone. Soon, they could hear voices in the air, and as the followed them, they began to see what caused everyone to disappear. It was a large group of people dressed in black, with distorted faces, about fifty of them surrounding the shoppers. The leader of the group, a young woman, stood out from the others, laughing. "I love malls, nothing but big buffet dinners. We got your fat ones, thin ones, young ones," she counted off on her fingers.**

**One of the men came forward, "Miss Kairi," he said. She turned and glared at him, "WHAT? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a speech?" she snarled at him. "We smell Slayers," he whispered. This made her smile wickedly, "Really?" she asked him. He nodded and she looked over the crowd. "Time for a little hide and seek, eh?" she giggled walking past the shoppers. On the floor above, Ed and Al were watching and hearing what was going on. "Brother? What are they?" he asked, meaning the creatures below. Ed shrugged, but Winry gave the answer. "Vampires,"she whispered. Alphonse and Ed looked at her in surprise, "How do you know that, Winry?" Al asked her. She shook her head, "I just do, Alphonse. Besides it doesn't matter how I know, what matters is that we help those people," she said standing up.**

**Kairi and her vampires searched the group, but came up with nothing. Kairi was furious, "I THOUGHT YOU SAID SLAYERS WERE HERE!" she screeched at her informant. "There's one right here, and she's got backup," a firm, yet smug voice rang out. They turned to see a young woman in black with blonde hair and violet (?) eyes. Alongside herwere, a tall, dark man in black, and a man with a bit of a weathered look on his face, and a shotgun in his hands. "Mai Valentine," Kairi cursed. "Hiya Kairi, been a few weeks since I lastfought ya," Mai said, flicking her wrists. Out of her coat sleeves, two wooden stakes popped out. "Mai, you sure you wanna handle her? Angel could take while we mop of the others," the man with the shotgun offered. "Wes, thanks for worryin' hon, but you guys help them," she nodded to the group of frightened shoppers. She turned to the dark man beside her, "Angel, put your game face on, would you?" she asked sweetly.**

**He rolled his eyes then vamped out, causing more people to panic. Ed and Al took this opportunity to sneak to the lower level to help fight. "Brother, what should we do?" Al asked, a little nervous at the moment. "Just watch, Al, things are about to get a little hectic here," he said grinning. He took off his red jacket and his gloves, revealing his metal arm and hand. "Hey! Ugly!" he called out, causing the vampires, the Slayer's team and Kairi to turn to him. He flipped the nearest vamp the bird and stuck his tongue out. "Your four! Take care of them!" Kairi ordered. Alphonse stepped in front of his brother as the four night creatures advanced on them. "LET'S ROCK!" Mai yelled. Soon all the vampires came running to either her group or to Ed and AL.**

**Wesley went to the sides and blasted away any of the vamps going after the civilians with the shotgun. They didn't stay down for good, but they stayed down long enough for them to get away. Angel kept an eye on Mai, in case she needed help while he was fighting off his kin. Above, Winry watched as the battle went on. She saw the vampires explode into dust and bones whenWesley or Angelkilled them. She had seen these kind of battles before, not in real life, but in her dreams. "Hey, girly," a low voice greeted her. She jumped, startled and saw one of the vampires coming right towards her. She froze at the sight of him, but when he reached for her, she unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks that repelled him, as well as surprising them both. The last punch sent him flying into a table in the food court, breaking it into pieces.**

**-Below-**

**"Al! Why won't these things stay down!" Ed asked over the noise of the fighting. "I don't know! We've nevered learned about this things before!" his brother yelled back. Angel ran over to them and staked two of the vamps they were fighting. "Here," he said tossing Al and Ed each a stake. "Aim for the heart, and stake 'em," he instructed. They nodded and did as they were told, and soon the rest of the vampires were dust. They turned and raised their stakes at Angel. "Look, kid I just saved both of your lives, trust me, I may be a vamp, but I'm not with them!" he said coldly.**

**-Above-**

**Winry watched as the vampire began to pick himself up from the broken pieces of the wooden food court table. She ran to him and planted her boot on his chest, "You're not leaving," she hissed as she bent down to pick up a sharp wood piece. Somehow she knew what she had to do, so before the vavmpire could do anything, she plunged the wood into it's heart and it turned into dust and bones. "What the hell?" she asked looking at the dust and at herself. "Congratulations, Slayer, first kill," a gentle, but stern voice greeted her. She looked to the side to see someone in white robes, complete with a white half-mask. All she could see were piercing blue eyes and dark skin surrounding them. "Slayer?" she asked the person. "Yes, one of the chosen to slay the demons and vampires. Your destiny is laid out before you, and you cannot escape it," the white figure replied.**

**-Below-**

**All the vamps were dusted, save for Kairi, who looked like she wasn't tired at all. Mai on the other hand, looked banged up and bloody. "Still need to improve, Slayer," Kairi sneered, taking hold of Mai by the throat. "MAI!" Wesley shouted, aiming his shotgun at the vampiress. Kairi held Mai close to her body, "Try and shoot, human. Good chance you'll kill her," she challenged. "Let her go!" a new voice called to Kairi. Everyone turned to face the white robe figure with Winry standing by the side. "Just how many of you people are there!" Kairi screeched. "Enough," the figure replied, walking towards her. Kairi looked around and calculated her chances. "Fine, but don't get comfortable," she said coldly, throwing Mai to the floor. "Wes! Take the shot!" Mai coughed out. Wesley aimed the shotgun again, but before he could fire, Kairi brought her wings out of her back and flew off.**

**"Winry, who is that?" Edward asked, pointing to the white figure next to her. "She's my Watcher," Mai said weakly, nodding the robed one. "Mine too," Winry added. "Huh? Watcher? Someone mind letting us in on what's going on and WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" he screamed pointing to the battle scene. "First off, I shall tell you who I am, and then what I do," the figure said quietly. She reached up and pulled away the half-mask and pulled down her hood. "My name is Ishizu Ishtar, and I am on the Watcher's Council for the Vampire Slayers," Ishizu began.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: WOW! Not only is there another Robed figure in Domino, but it's Ishizu and she's on the freakin' Watcher's Council! Then who is the red robed person? What purpose does he serve? Is he someone they know? Winry's discovered she's a Slayer...also she's made her first kill. And looks like Mai's been a Slayer for awhile now and she's teamed up with Angel and the Fang Gang...Watcha think about all this mystery? let me know in reviews!**

**Next Chapter: The Hunt and Rescue of Bakura!**

**Stay tuned!**


	21. The Hunt and The Rescue of Bakura!

**The Hunt and The Rescue of Bakura!**

**Disclaimer: don't own none of the Yugioh, FMA, BTVS, Angel, or puppetmaster characters! just Brian**

**Bakura woke up with a major headache. His vision came into focus and he found himself staring at a woman, with long shaggy black hair. "Morning Tomb Robber, sleep well?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. Bakura tried to speak but realized he was gagged with a filthy rag between his teeth. "Hang on now, I can't understand a word," she said smiling, taking out the rag. He looked around to find himself hanging from his hands by a rope from a tree in the cold snow covered wildnerness. His shirt had been removed and apparently, his abductor had some fun and made some marks of her own in his flesh.**

**"Now, what were yousaying deary?" she asked. "F-f-fuck y-you," Bakura said, shivering in the cold. The woman clenched her teeth and grabbed his chin, "You should hold that tongue of yours if you want to live," she hissed. Bakura spat in her eye and she scratched his face deeply, drawing blood. He winced as the pain came, "H-how d-d-do you know ab-about me?" he asked his kidnapper. "My master has been watching you and your vampire Slayer friends for quite some time now...he has grown tired of all of you killing nest after nest of his children. So, he's sent me to make sure you don't come back from this little 'retreat' you're having," she explained.**

**"Now, I've had a look at your group that day in the diner. How you're wiping the Master's children out, is beyond me...you don't look that strong. Although I must say, I do like the look of that blonde boy you have in your group...rather cute I must say," she said walking around Bakura's hanging body. "Now, you have a choice, Thief King," she said slowly. "You can either freeze to death out here and wait for your friends to find your frozen corpse, you can betray them and let them fall into my hands, ORI could kill you right here and now," she said, stopping in front of Bakura. He cursed her out in Egyptian, and she struck his face again. "Fine, your choice is to freeze then," she spat at him, sticking the rag in between his teeth again.**

**-Cabin-**

**Yugi rummaged through everyone's bags looking for any other weapons besides the shotgun Brian carried with him. "If I know Bakura and Marik, they're bound to have brought some knives or something," he told himself. He opened one bag and pulled out a robe of blood red material and underneath that, was a black mask. He held them out in front of him and remembered this is exactly what the person that saved Serenity, wore. He heard the door open behind him and he turned to the person that came into the room. "Uh, hey, just doing what I was supposed to be doing, but I found these in your bag," he held up the robe and mask for the newcomer to see.**

**"Why won't you tell them? If you don't I will," Yugi declared, carrying the robe and mask towards the door, only to be stopped by the newcomer, who bent down to Yugi's height and whispered in his ear a message. Yugi's eyes grew wide with fear and nodded. He went back and put them in the same bag, zipped it up and placed it under the bed. Yugi noticed the person was leaving and as he was, he saw dozens of scars and wounds on their body for the first time. "You knew about this sort of thing happening in town didn't you?" he asked. The person stopped and turned to him, "Long time, and I have my reasons for not telling you, now I'm sorry I threatened you, but you have to keep yourself from telling the others," the scarredone apologized, before leaving the room.**

**Downstairs, except Marik was gathered in the living room with all available weapons on the table in front of them. Brian's shotgun,a large hunting knife, the sword Serenity carried around at all times, and four jeweled double-edged daggers that belonged to Bakura. "Ok, here's what we're dealing with," Brian started "What dragged Bakura off into the woods last night, was a werewolf, a creature that has great strength and a thirst for blood, human or animal. The person infected with the were-wolf's disease will transform into the beast form during the entire full moon phase every month, which is three days. Now yesterday was the first day of the phase, and tomorrow is the last phase, but tonight is the most dangerous phase. Tonight is the peak of the full moon cycle, which means our werewolf will be at it's full strength when it's gone through it's transformation. WeHAVE to bring it down before the moon rises today...any questions?" he asked looking at his friends.**

**Ryou kept silent, with anger written on his face; Yami and Tea looked at each other then at the weapons cache; Joey and Serenity stared out into the wilderness outside. "I have a question," Yugi said softly, raising his hand. "What is it, Yugi?" Malik asked him. Yugi looked at him for a bit, then looked at the others, "Nevermind," he said. Marik came inside, and took off his coat. "I got good news and bad news," he said walking over to them. "Good news first please," Tea told him. "The good news is, that thing ain't getting out of here. The _bad_ news is, neither are we," he said. "Why is that?" Faith asked the Yami. "Snow and boulders are blocking the only road out of here, we're trapped here with that thing out there," Marik sighed sitting down.**

**"That's just fan-freaking-tastic!" Brian yelled, punching the table. "Calm down, Guardian," Yami told him. "So what do we do know?" Joey asked. "We're going to split into two groups. Hunting Group and Base Group, the base group is going to stay here and hold down the fort, while the Hunting group is going to try and track the werewolf down and kill it," he explained his plan. "Now, Ryou, Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Malik, your Base group. Faith, Marik, Serenity, Yami and I are going to be Hunting group," Brian said handing out the weapons. "I'm going with you," Ryou said bitterly. Faith shook her head, "Forget it kid, you're staying here," she told him. "But-," he started. "NO BUTS, RYOU. I know you wanna help Bakura, but if you go out there and get yourself killed, Bakura's gonna have our asses," Brian scolded, pushing him to the couch.**

**They headed to the door jackets on and weapons strapped, "Keep your eyes open for anything," Serenity told her brother. "Tea, watch Ryou, he might try and leave," Brian whispered to his girlfriend. "Got it. Good luck," she whispered back, kissing him goodbye. They left the cabin in a V-shaped formation, with Brian on point with the shotgun. They went to the toolshed and studied the tracks made by the were-wolf. "Can either of you tell us how big it is?" Yami asked Faith and Brian. They shook their heads, "Sorry, can't tell ya, but I can say it's at LEAST as tall as you, Yami," Brian said scratching his chin. "Or big enough to take down a bull elk," Marik commented. "What do you mean, Marik?" Faith asked him, not looking up from the tracks.**

**"Over there," he said pointing off into the treeline. Everyone followed his line of sight and walked ahead to the corpse of a full-grown male elk. Its stomach was torn apart and its throat was ripped out, blood and entrails lay everywhere. "Jesus Christ," Brian muttered, covering his nose. Marik dipped his hand into the pool of blood in the corpse, "It's still fresh," he told them. "So, it's close," Serenity said nervously, looking around. "Where'd it go, I don't see any tracks except the ones leading to the elk,"Yami asked. Brian looked around, also noticing that the tracks were the only ones there. "What the hell?" he wondered.**

**-With Bakura...-**

**Bakura hung there from the tree, cold as death itself. The sun setting and it was getting colder by the second. The woman came up to him, with blood on her hands and lips, "Well, I'm surprised to see you still alive. Normally anyone else would've died by now," she said, licking her fingers. "I've been keeping watch on your friends today, seems like they did the best thing, for me anyway. They've seperated and now the weaker ones are all alone in the cabin, which means, easy targets. I think I'll start with your double, Ryou, I believe his name was?" she wondered, running her fingers across his chest.**

**Bakura spat out the rag, "You leave him the hell alone, you hear me! You leave him alone," he cursed. The woman ignored him and watched the sun go down and the stars come out. "Well, time of dinner," she said stretching. ****She turned and kissed Bakura on the lips, "Bye love," she said softly, before knocking him unconcious with a hard blow to the head. She cackled as she walked off into the distance, her wolf fur coming out as the Full Moon showered her with it's light.**

**Bakura hung there, exposed to the bitter cold for a long time. The moon's positioned had changed when he came to. He opened his eyes, barely able to keep them from closing. He heard the nightly noises of the animals around him. He knew this would be how he would die, hung from a tree like an animal and frozen to death. He soon heard loud footsteps crunching in the snow to the side, but he didn't have any strength to turn around. The owner of the footsteps came into his view and took out a large blade. "Go ahead and gut me, I don't care," he whispered glaring at the figure.**

**The blade's owner pulled him down enough to reach the rope, then cut through it, letting Bakura fall to the snow covered ground. "Jesus Christ, kid...what the hell happened?" the person asked him. Bakura ignored him, but the person shook him, "Listen kid, you have to tell me what happened," his savior said roughly. "Monster...help my friends, in the cabin," he said before passing out. "Shit, not again," the blade owner cursed, taking off his coat and wrapping it around Bakura's body. "Hang on, kid. I'll get you warmed up," he said walking to his truck, with Bakura, nearing death in his arms...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: UPDATED! there you go my loyal loyal fans! Bakura's been saved but by who? Will the Cabin Gang survive the oncoming danger? Yugi knows the identity of the Mysterious Red One, but who is it? If you think you know who it is, say so in review!**

**Red One: I shall reveal myself -begins to take off mask-**

**Kilnorc: NOT YET NUMBSKULL! -stops-**


	22. Night of the Wolf

**Night of the Wolf**

**Disclaimer: Don't own none of these things.**

**Ryou sat in the living room, staring at the flames of the fireplace, hoping that Bakura, the one he considered as a brother, was safe. Joey kept watch by the windows, while Tea and Yugi cooked food. Malik was going through the drawers, for something. "Malik, _what_ are you doing?" Tea asked the blonde Egyptian youth. "Searching for something made of silver," he replied. "Why?" Yugi asked him. Malik sighed and glanced at them both, "Have any of you ever read myths about werewolves? Silver hurts them and silver through the heart or brain KILLS them," he recited.**

**"Ooh, ok, well I don't think there's gonna be anything _here _actually made of pure silver," Yugi thought aloud. "It's better to try and find out right?" Malik asked, shrugging. "RYOU!" Joey yelled in the next room, followed by slamming sound. The others ran into the living room to find Joey putting ou his coat and boots, "Joey, what's going on!" Tea asked her friend. "Ryou snapped and bolted out da door. So I'm goin' out dere and drag his ass back," he said opening the door. "Be careful Joey!" Yugi called after him as he ran out into the darkness.**

**Joey ran through the blowing winds as he called Ryou's name over and over again. _Dammit, why didn't we just strap him down with duct tape?_ Joey mentally asked himself. "RYOU! WHERE DA HELL ARE YA!" he yelled to the woods. Ryou was ahead him by a good amount, determined to find his 'brother', sure Bakura had done some bad things in the past but who didn't? All Ryou knew was that Bakura was the only thing close to a real family he ever had, and he wasn't going to let him die out here and the hands of a monster.**

**Joey stopped after ten minutes of running and leaned against a tree to catch his breath. "Damn he's fast," he said, breathing heavily. A loud howl drifted into the wind, causing Joey to start panicking. "Aw, shit man," he groaned, moving behind the tree out of view. He poked his head out, eyes scanning for anything wrong. After not seeing a thing, he sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree, relieved. "Haha, man, I'm gettin' worked up over nuttin'! There's nothing bad out here!" Joey laughed. A loud snarl caused him to stop laughing and look up, scared out of his mind. A black-furred wolf creature on it's hind legs, saliva dripping of its yellow fangs stood towering over Joey. "O-of course I could be wrong," he said in a shaky voice.**

**He pushed back against the bark of the tree as the werewolf lowered its head and began to sniff Joey. "Uh...good, wolf?" he asked nervously. The were-wolf seemed to grin, then it grabbed him by the arms and lifted him to eye level. Joey screamed as it sank its teeth into his flesh. Blood poured from the wounds as the were-wolf shook its head. It released him and he fell to the snow blanketed earth, where he tried to stop the bleeding. Joey crawled to the trunk and propped himself up, desperately holding his coat on his wound. He looked up and watched the monster huffed and walked away from him and in the direction of the cabin.**

**Yugi, Tea and Malik waited anxiously for Joey and Ryou to come back. They began to pray for everyone to come back safe so they could get the hell out of there. Banging noises on the cabin door jerked them from their prayers. "IS ANYONE IN THERE! I NEED HELP!" a man's voice yelled from outside. The three of them looked at each other, unsure of what to do. "C'MON IS ANYONE IN THERE! I GOT A KID THAT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!" the man screamed. "Bakura!" Malik said, running to the door, and before anyone could stop him, the Egyptian youth pulled open the door. A man with a shotgun on his back came inside, with Bakura in his arms, a thick winter coat covering him. "BAKURA!"Tea shrieked running to help him. "I take it you guys know this kid?" the hunter asked them putting Bakura in their arms.**

**"Yugi, start a hot bath going!" Tea ordered, looking Bakura over. "Dawn just started her bath, maybe I could stop her from getting in!" Yugi noted, down the hall. He opened the door and soon Dawn's voice echoed throughout the cabin, "YUGI! What the hell!" she shrieked before being pushed out of the bathroom with a towel on. "Uh," she stammered when everyone looked at her. Tea shook her head, "No time to explain," she said helping Malik carry Bakura into the bathroom. They took off the coat he was wrapped in and placed him into the steaming water.**

**"Is he going to be ok?" Dawn asked, shocked at Bakura's blue body. "I don't know, he's got a bad case of hypothermia," Tea replied. Yugi went out the bathroom and started talking to Bakura's rescuer. "Uh, thank you very much," he said politely. The man waved him off with his wrist...wrist? Yugi stared at the right arm and noticed he had no hand. "Your the guy from the radio! You're Ash!" Yugi cried. "Yeah, which one are you?" Ash asked him. "Yugi," he answered. "Ok, Yugi, answer a question for me. What the _fuck_ is going on? I found that kid, all cut up, shirtless and tied to a tree branch," he yelled. Dawn and Tea came out due to the yelling.**

**"I don't think you'd believe us even if we told you," Tea told him. "Try me, I've seen a lot of weird shit in my life so take your best shot," Ash challenged them. "Ok then, he was attacked by a werewolf," Dawn started telling the entire story of them coming here, Bakura going missing, and the others splitting up to go hunt for the damn beast. When they finished, Ash just stared at them. "Damn," he commented. "He doesn't believe us," Yugi sighed sadly.**

**"I didn't say that Yugi. Hell yeah I believe you," Ash told him, moving towards the door. "If you do, why are you leaving?" Dawn asked him. "I need to get some stuff out of my truck," he said before shutting the door behind him. "What do you guys think?" Tea asked them. Dawn and Yugi just shrugged, "Don't really know, think we can trust him?" Dawn asked her.A loud crashing sound, followed by a roar which shook the dust from the walls and ceiling, was heard from the living room. The three ran into the room and to their horror, they found the black-furred werewolf standing there, in front of the shattered glass door, peices of it lying at its feet, and some of it on its fur.**

**It lumbered over to them, saliva dropping to the floor, until it loomed over them. Yugi stepped in front of the girls with his arms outstretched. "Don't come any closer!" he yelled, scared shitless. The werewolf looked down at the short one, tilted its head and gave him a monster's equilivent of a backhanded bitch-slap, sending Yugi flyingthrough the railing of the stairs and landing on the second floor, unconcious.**

**Dawn ran for cover behind a couch, while Tea slipped on its saliva, trying to get away. The unholy creature stepped over Tea and crouched down. It sniffed her and made a noise that sounded like a chuckle. It raised its paw and sharp, curved claws shot out. It roared once more and thrusted its claws down onto Tea's helpless form. _BOOM!_ Blood sprayed from a wound the werewolve's shoulder as it roared. The monster grasped the shoulder and looked down at Tea.**

**"YO SHE-BITCH!" a rough voice called to it. The demon wolf looked up, snarling at the interloper. Ash stood there, loading shells into his double barreled shotgun. He clicked it closed and aimed at the wolf. "Let's go," he challenged.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Ash has come to the rescue! He's saved Tea from dying at the claws of the beast, but can he hold it off until the others make it back to the cabin, or will it finish the job it set out to do, beginning with Bakura?**

**STAY TUNED!**


	23. Golden Light

**Golden Light**

**Disclaimer: Don't own none of the crossover characters! -flips the bird to lawyers-**

**"Guys, we should get back, it's too dark to see anything, and we have to check on the others," Serenity said, breathing heavily. "She's got a point, Faith...we've lost all signs of the wolf demon," Yami sighed, walking up to his Guardian's sister. "Fine...truth be told, I'd rather we'd all be together," she surrendered. Serenity looked around, "Hey, where's Brian and Marik?" she asked them. The other two looked around, to find them gone. "Maybe, they split before us and headed back on their own," Faith suggested. "Why though? Why seperate the group?" Yami questioned.**

**Back at the cabin, Ash was protecting the other kids from the were-wolf. He had let off about ten rounds of buckshot, wounding, but not killing it. Tea had managed to scamper away from it, while it was distracted with the one-armed gunman. "Sonofabitch, why won't you stay down!" Ash yelled at his target. "You can't kill it without silver!" Tea yelled over the gun blasts. "Oh that's just terrific!" he cursed, dodging a swipe from the monster. Tea ducked as the were-wolf threw a large wooden chair in her direction. "You kids gonna help fight or do the smart thing and get the hell outta here!" Ash screamed at them.**

**Tea nodded and picked up Yugi from his spot on the landing. "MALIK, grab Bakura and let's go!" she yelled. Malik stepped out of the bathroom, then saw the destruction of the rest of the cabin, "Oh Ra," he cursed, running back into the bathroom. He slung Bakura arm over his shoulder and made his way to the doors as fast as he could. The werewolf threw Ash over the counter and then turned his attention to the Egyptian. "Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Malik moaned, seeing the monster eyeing him. "Run kid!" Ash ordered him. ****Upstairs, a figure rummaged through it's bag and pulled out it's robe and mask. It donned the blood red cloak, the black mask, and strapped on a small arsenal of knifes and daggers around itself.**

**"AHHHHH!" Ash screamed running at the werewolf, hoping to keep it away from the kids. The monster turned and grabbed Ash by the throat and lifted him high into the air, near the ceiling. The monster looked him over, and began to speak in a guttoral voice, "Nice try, human...my mission is to eliminate all threats to my Master's plans...and you will interfere, no more,". Ash replied by punching it in the eye, which mad it all the more pissed off. It roared and threw him out the window, by a good twenty feet. The were-wolf advanced once more towards Malik and the unconcious Tomb Robber. Tea kept screaming at him to run, but he just stood there, paralyzed. The creature stopped and roared, shaking the windows. It reached behind itself and pulled out a curved, bloodstained dagger. It narrowed it's black eyes and hissed, "Cain...,".**

**"You've let your guard down, Eliza...I'm surprised," a raspy voice. Everyone looked past it towards the broken glass door to see the Red One standing there. Eliza snarled and faced him, "Why are you here, Cain? I thought you were defending the weak back on the Hellmouth," she growled at him. Tea froze at the term, Hellmouth. She had heard that word many times in the stories Brian and Faith told them. Dawn heard the word as well from her hiding spot and her eyes grew wide. _God, no...please not here..._ she prayed silently. "I have someone to cover for me, while I keep an eye on the Slayers and their friends," he replied.**

**"WellI say you've done a very poor job so far, Cain...I've had the taste of one's blood, and that one on the dark one's shoulder is near death," Eliza cackled. "Yes, I know that, Eliza, and I know I cannot really stop you on my strength alone, so I found some help," Cain rasped, stepping to the side. Behind him, a large form stepped into view. It let out a long growl at the sight of the black werewolf. Another werewolf had entered the fray, with golden fur, dark brown eyes, and ripped blue jeans on its legs (Y'all know who this is). "I believe he wants a word with you," Cain said, in a cheerful tone.**

**The new wolf roared at Eliza and tackled her. The female werewolf swiped and slashed at the male, cutting it's face and chest. The male roared in pain and Eliza threw him off of her, sending him crashing through the wall. Cain rushed to the others, "We need to leave, get the cars ready, I've cleared the road so we can make it away from here, you're friends will meet you on the way there, GO!" he ordered. They nodded and exited the cabin, while the wolves battled it out inside. Cain picked up Ash and put him in the HUMMER with Bakura and Ryou, then climbed into the truck whileDawn andTea got into the van. "You guys go ahead of me, I'll lag behind to make sure it's safe," Cain spoke to them through the CB radio in Ash's truck. The engines purred to life and the refugees sped down the road, hoping they would be safe.**

**Malik ripped through the snow, around turns and animals. He stopped suddenly and noticed the hunting party a few feet in front of him. "GUYS GET IN NOW!" he screamed. "What's going on?" Yami asked him. "The wolf's back there, Pharaoh, and we need to get outta here!" Malik hastily explained. Faith saw Bakura all banged up in the passenger seat, "What the hell happened to him!" she asked. "No time, get in!" he cried. They filed into the HUMMER and van and soon they were off once again. "Where's Ryou?" Serenity asked the Egyptian. He shrugged "I dunno, he bolted and Joey went after him, I don't know where he is either," he told her. "Turn back, we have to find Joey!" Serenity cried, but Malik ignored her, knowing it would be suicide.**

**Dawn kept looking through the back windowin the direction of the cabin. "Not another Hellmouth," she said aloud. "What did you say? How do you know what a Hellmouth is?" Tea asked her, surprised. "Long story! JUST DRIVE!" she snapped back at her. Tea just shook her head and pressed the gas pedal harder. Back at the cabin, everything was being destroyed as the wolves clashed in mortal combat. "Who...the hell are you?" Eliza gasped, holding her torn side. The golden furred werewolf seemed to smirk at her, "Your last snack," it said in a familiar accent, before leaping onto her once more. "My dying won't mean a thing, mutt...my master has more servants to kill all who stand in his way of the Harvest," she cursed at the form that was pinning her down.**

**The golden werewolf leaned closer, "Doesn't matter, we'll get rid of 'em just like all da rest," he snarled, before enclosing his large fangs around Eliza's neck. He shook his furry head like crazy, before a loud snap was heard and he pulled back, with flesh and blood hanging in his jaws. He looked on as the black were-wolf lay dead under him, and reverted to normal. A woman with shaggy black hair, gazing upwards with glazed eyes. The male wolf climbed off of the corpse and lumbered outside, then collapsed into the snow. He noticed the sun was beginning to rise, and he too reverted to his normal self, Joey Wheeler...friend, duelist, monster.**

**The van and the HUMMER had stopped as the sun rose over the mountains. They all looked at the direction from wence they came, hoping they were safe. Serenity started crying, at the thought that her brother could be dead and lying frozen in the snow. "Guys, look," Tea cried out pointing in the distance. They all looked ahead, to see Ryou, Marik, Joey and Brian walking towards them, slowly. Serenity started to sob more as she ran to hug her brother, who was being held up by Marik, as Ryou was by Brian. "JOEY!" she said, crying into her brothers, wounded body. "Ow, 'Ren, ease up," he said tiredly. They made their ways to the cars and helped each other into the cars. Tea and Malik began talking quietly to Joey, "Guys, don't tell meh sista, not now, she doesn't need to worry about this right now," he told them. They nodded and Tea turned to Marik and Brian. "How'd you guys find them?" she asked the duo.**

**"We got seperated from the group on accident and after we couldn't find them again, we headed back to the cabin, and we found these two nutcases out in the cold along the way. That place is wrecked man!" Brian explained. Malik explained what had occured, the wolves, the Red One called Cain, and Ash. After explaining everything, Tea confronted Dawn. "Now, would you mind telling us how you know about whata Hellmouth is?" she asked her. This got everyone's attention, "Excuse me?" Brian asked them. "Look, I'll explain when we get back to Domino City...then after we get all rested and better, I'll get together everyone I know about this," she offered. Ash leaned against the HUMMER's side door. "I don't know what's going on, but I wanna know why monsters are after a group of kids," he said, wincing from the pain of the fight.**

**"Fine," Dawn said finally, before climbing into the van. Brian walked to his sister and took her by the arm away from the others to speak in private. "Tell the others to meet us in the Hotel...Joey's gonna need the cage downstairs," he whispered. "Gotcha...so he's...?" she trailed off. "Yeah, definitely...I saw fang marks on his shoulder. He's a wolf now, which means he's gonna need to get to know the others, Angel, Spike, Wesley, all of 'em," he told nodding. "Fine, look, I know who Dawn's talking about, I'll tell them to meet us there," she said before walking off. Brian looked at the group of friends and sighed, "God help us get through this," he prayed.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's the update! sorry if it's not good, i tried my hardest when running it through my head, but i just couldn't do it! Q.Q forgive me! -bows apologetically- Anyway, Joey's a werewolf now, and the Red One has a name, but Yugi knows the true identity of the protector of Slayers...who is it...?**

**Next Chappy: Stories**

**Stay tuned!**

**-Shippo comes out of small box-**

**Shippo: Is it over?**

**Kilnorc: Yes shippo its over...**

**Shippo: that scared me...i'm telling my mommy! -runs off to get Kagome-**

**Kilnorc: OH shit! cya!**


	24. Stories

**Stories**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Kilnorc: ok, before I begin to...my reviewers, i should say something**

**Dragons-Maiden: -DM hits him upside the head. rubs bruise bump- HEY! anyway, it's not my fault, if you recall, i had a voting poll in the beginning of the fic, and reviewers voted on joey being a werewolf, therefore its not my fault, its the other reviewers, go hit one of them!**

**Wolfen-Ways: thank ya for that wonderful scream of bloody murder, and for calming Shippo down, i owe ya... -Shippo closes his eyes, purrs and curls up in Wolfen's lap, asleep-**

**Super-nanny: thank you so much for telling me this, i'm sorry i got you confused, it was late and i was determined to update last night! thanks for pointing it out**

**ShadowFoxx: you aint the only one who's see army of darkness...Dragons-Maiden and I have seen it! BIG FANS!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After Christmas, Dawn told her family all about what had happened in the mountains. Needless to say, they weren't exactly thrilled. She also told them, she let slip the fact that she knew what a Hellmouth was, which also didn't help her from the lectures she recieved about not telling them all sooner. But after a long while, she was able to give them ALL the details and convince them to come to the designated meeting place.**

**Brian went through his book room and took off all the important volumes and trunks. He took inventory on all the things in there, spell books, demon references, etc. When it came to weapons, he had a considerable collection. Four shotguns, with ammo, six swords, those ancient Japanese weapons, minus the Tetsaiga (SP?), three crossbows, twenty stakes, ten crosses, fifteen daggers, twelve axes and five spears. Luckily, Spike came over to help him get it over to hotel and wait for everyone to come and meet.**

**"Bloody hell man, why can't you collect like, I don't know, those monster cards I see everyone play around here in this town. "Oh I do, I got a ton of 'em," he said, sticking the trunks and books into his van. "Really? By chance you got a Red Eyes Black Dragon or a Celtic Guardian?" Spike asked him. Brian stared at him, "You play?" he asked, disbelievingly. Spike looked around, "Yeah, I got into it, so did Illyeria, but don't tell Angel or he'll never let me live it down," he told him. "Spike, your dead," Brian chuckled. "You know what I mean," Spike told him. ****Ishizu, along with Odion, Marik, Malik, Mai and Winry retrieved everything they would need at the meeting, before leaving the museum. "So, are you two brothers?" Winry asked Marik and Malik. They nodded, "Thought so," she said nodding her blonde head.**

**-Later that night...-**

**Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Ash,Joey, Yami, Yugi, Duke and even the Kaiba brothers entered the hotel lobby and looked around. "Nice place, I wouldn't mind living here for a while," Yugi commented. "Well thanks munchkin, glad you like it," a man with green skin and horns coming out of his head said merrily. "DEMON!" Ryou cried, moving behind the others. "Guys, relax," Brian greeted them, coming downstairs "This is Lorne, yes he is a demon, but he's on our side ok? He won't bite, he'll sing, but won't bite," he said patting Lorne on the back.**

**Angel, Illyeria, Cordy and Wesley came out from Angel's office to see who was making all the noise. "Guys, this is Cordelia Chase and Wesley Wyndom-Pryce (DID I GET THAT RIGHT?)," Brian introduced his friends to the two humans. Serenity's eyes wandered to Angel and gasped, because she recognized him. "You ok sis?" Joey asked her. Angel looked at her, and nodded, "Glad to see your ok," he said quietly. "This is Angel, leader of the group," Brian said walking to the tall man. "Serenity, I believe you already know him," he grinned.**

**Joey grew impatient, "Someone mind clueing me in here!" he half yelled. Serenity explained to him, that Angel was the man that saved her from the vamp trio when this all started. "Joey?" a woman's voice rang out. He turned to the kitchen doors to see Mai standing there, eating a slice of pizza. "Mai? What are you doing here?" he asked the blonde duelist/slayer. "I think she's eating pizza, Wheeler," Kaiba scoffed. Now for the sake of me being lazy, they all talk about who's a slayer, they introduce one another and now they're sitting down waiting for the rest.**

**"Mokuba, what are you doing?" Kaiba asked the raven-haired youth. "I'm gonna show them, Sid. He wants to meet them," he explained, taking out the dummy. Before he could say no, Mokuba picked up Sidand placed him on his lap. "I don't know why, but he looks very familiar," Cordy said thoughtfully, nodding to the dummy. The doors to the hotel opened again and a new group walked in. It was Dawn and the Scoobies. "Uh...why'd you bring your sister and some of the faculty?" Duke asked her. "Because, they're the group I told you about in my story," Faith told him, appearing out of nowhere. Buffy and the others exchanged pleasantries and then gawked at Sid.**

**"What's wrong guys?" Mokuba asked them. "SID?" Willow asked to no one in particular. The dummy sighed and climbed off of Mokuba's knee and then stood a few feet away on his own, greatly suprising everyone else, including Kaiba, who pretty much moved as far away as possible. "Been a long time, Slayer, how's it going?" the dummy asked, waving at them. "What the crap!"Ash wondered aloud. "Long story," Buffy told him, and once again, cuz this author is lazy, they told everyone about how they met Sid. "So, he's been alive all this time?" Kaiba asked, shakily. "Yup, I wanted to tell you but you wouldn't have believed me," Mokuba told him nervously.**

**The last group to come was Ishizu, Odion, the Yami and Hikari and Winry. "Hey Winry, where's the two idiots?" Mai asked her fellow Slayer. "They had to go to Central for awhile," she explained, sitting down. "So, everyone's here," Brian said standing up and walking around. "Ok, everyone, here's the 411 on what's going on in our beloved city. Vampire and demons and all kinds of evil are merging here. This is a gathering place for them, anyone know why?" Brian asked the group. "It's because this place is standing on a Hellmouth," Dawn explained. "Bingo, now...so far, we've been clearing out parts of the city one sector at a time, problem is, this Master as he calls himself, keeps trying to kill us. Last time he sent a werewolf after us," Brian continued.**

**"And we barely made it out of there with our lives," Tea recalled the memory of the worst trip ever. "Right now, the only problem we have is to hunt down the Master before he finds out how to open up the Hellmouth, we kill him, we should be ok for a while," Brian carried on, "Problem is, we have no idea where he is, but what he plans to do is something called the Harvest,". Buffy stepped up, "A Harvest is a gathering of vampires in one large area, feeding on a lot of people,increasing their numbers. Now the last time I've seen a Harvest, a big ugly as hell demon rose up out of the Hellmouth and almost ate us," she said sitting down.**

**"I know this is important, but what the hell?" Ash asked them. "Be patient, Promised One," Brian waved him off. Ash opened his mouth to talk but, "I'll explain later," Brian swore. "What about Cain? The Red Dude?" Joey asked them. Wesley began reading out of one of Brian's books. "Cain the Protector, he who wears blood on his clothing and a mask of darkness, is the Protector of Vampire Slayers. It says he's been around for quite some time, least a hundred years. He's as strong as a Slayer, and carries an arsenal of weaponry beneath his cloak. It shows a painting of him right here," he showed them pointing to a old picture of a figure in red fighting amongst a Slayer in the midst of Demons. "That's him alright," Bakura nodded.**

**"I've met him a few times," Brian noted, taking a bite out of a piece of pizza. "Seriously? Like personally?" Yami asked him. "Oh yeah, he's a total bad-ass...nice gear though, pretty rare stuff," he said grinning. "Now, there's a prophecy," Wesley spoke again**

**_Two monsters with souls, two humans of metal and flesh_**

**_Holy woman and Demon_**

**_Warrior of Light, and Warrior of Darkness_**

**_A Great King of Power, and the ones who follow him_**

**_The Gate of Hell beckons them, only to devour them_**

**_unless she unites them and guides them_**

**They listened to the prophecy, hanging onto every word. "So...what's that got to do wit us?" Joey asked the British mage. (I made him a mage cuz he knows magic) "I'm not entirely sure, but I'm guessing this Gate of Hell it speaks of, is the Hellmouth," he said, scratching his chin. "Well then...what now?" Tea asked everyone in the lobby. "Simple, we hunt the Master down, and get rid of him before he causes anymore damage," Buffy answered.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there ya go...IM SORRY IF ITS NOT GOOD...I try! plz forgive me!**

**Kagome: Where's my kit? I heard you scared him!**

**Kilnorc: Wolfen's got him**

**-Kagome goes over and awes at Shippo sleeping. She bows to Wolfen and thanx him-**

**Kilnorc: Wolfen, dude I so owe you for keeping Shippo occupied...I didn't get hit by Kagome at all! Yippie!**


	25. Termination Plan

**Termination Plan**

**Disclaimer: don't own none of this stuff**

**Over the past few months, the relationships between the Yugioh gang, the Fang Gang, the Alchemists, and the Scooby Gang, had grown pretty strong. They fought alongside one another in countless battles and clearing missions. Cain showed up whenever it got too hot for them to handle. Just when they were about to be killed, his raspy voice and red cloak came and defended them.**

**The Hotel where Angel was living, became Slayer HQ, mainly for its spare rooms, large kitchen, and the references they had, including the arsenal that Brian had combined with Buffy's and Angel's weapons. Yet, no matter how many nests they cleared out, they came no closer to finding the exact location of the Hellmouth or the Master. What they had were a lot of encounters with the vampiress, Kairi. With Willow's help they had discovered the fourth and final Slayer in Domino...Tea. Yet, it explained a lot, the bruises she easily caused, and how fast she was, and her limber body from all those years of dancing came in handy by increasing her agility.**

**The Slayer Group weren't the only ones that had a busy time, the major players at Wolfram & Hart had their hands full as well. In the board room in the higher levels, a meeting was taking place. "Lindsey, we've been at this for months, Angel's too difficult to deal with," a balding man told him. The southern accented lawyer pounded the table "I don't care, dammit! We have to get rid of him, otherwise everything we've worked for will be for NOTHING!" he screamed, then calmed down, "Now what about the Slayers? Surely we can handle them," he asked the people in the room. "Well, normally yes but they've set up operations at the Hotel Angel has, and we cannot touch them," one lawyer with blonde hair reported. "SHIT!" Lindsey screamed throwing a chair across the room, startling everyone.**

**"Well, we cannot touch them, but I know who can," the balding man spoke. Lindsey stopped and turned to him "What are you talking about?" he snapped. "We have a file from our contacts, that a half demon with incredible strength resides in Domino, if we can convince him that Angel and the Slayers are his enemies, he could be a useful ally for us," he explained. "Half breed against a half breed...not bad. So how do we convince 'em?" Lindsey asked him. "He has a mate, a human girl and an adopted demon fox as his son. We take them away and put the blame on Angel and the Slayers, and he will do the rest," he replied.**

**"If this does not work, Master will have your head, old man," a woman's voice hissed into the room. They all turned to see Kairi on sitting on the wall near the ceiling. "Believe us, Miss Kairi, we know what would happen if your Master knew we failed," Lindsey told her. Kairi jumped down from the wall and approached Lindsey, "Good, because if these Slayers and their friends stood in our way of opening the Hellmouth, when my Master starts your punishment, you're going to wish you died by Angel's hands," she growled, grabbing his tie and drawing him closer to her face. He pulled free and straightened it, "Uh, right. Well, if we do fail, we'll be ready for the appropriate punishment," he said nervously. Kairi smirked and vanished in a puff of black smoke.**

**-Apartment Building-**

**Inuyasha climbed the stairs, hopes of ramen made by Kagome was for dinner. In the months past, he had placed his fathers sword on the mantle in honor and decoration, at least until time called for it. Now, unlike normal people, he climbed stairs and completely ignored elevators all together. Mainly for the exercise, but the other reasons is that he didn't want to be stuck in them for awhile when the electricity went on the fritz. He looked up to the higher levels, sensing something was wrong. He raced up the stairs with his demonic speed. He reached his home level and looked down both ends, searching. On the left side he saw pieces of wood scattered about.**

**He ran down the hallway and when he reached his home, he noticed the place was torn apart. Furniture was everywhere, broken glass, scorch marks from fire. "KAGOME! SHIPPO!" he yelled. He searched his home for clues as to what the hell happened. "They're not here," a voice told him. He whirled around to seea man in a jean jacket and pants leaning against the doorway. "What the hell do you mean! Where are they?" Inuyasha growled at him. "People came and took them away, I don't know who they were, but I've seen them around town. They gather at a hotel called the Hyperion II...they might have taken your family there," he told him.**

**Inuyasha searched the debris and picked up his blade and attached it to his belt. "Good luck, man, those guys aren't human!" the man called after Inuyasha. "Feh, neither am I," Inuyasha growled underneath his breath. The man watched the half demon disappear out of sight, then took out a cell phone. "It's me, the half breed's found out what happened to his home...yeah, I told him, where to find the evil ones...now we just sit back and watch the fireworks," he chuckled, before turning off the phone.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: oh my! this aint good...inuyasha's pissed and when he's pissed, well you don't wanna know...R and R!**

**Next Chapter: Cain versus Inuyasha**

**Stay tuned!**


	26. Cain VS Inuyasha

**Cain VS Inuyasha**

**Disclaimer: Don't own no one but Brian...and Cain so NYAH!**

**Inuyasha sped through the city with demonic speed to the Hyperion II, determined to rescue his pup and his mate. He looked for what seemed to be hours until he finally found the hotel. He unsheathed his Fang Blade and raised it over his head, and concentrated. "WIND SCAR!" he screamed, sending waves of energy soaring at the structure.**

**-Few minutes before...-**

**Spike, Wesley, Dawn and Yugi were gathered in the large lobby, sweating with anticipation. "You can't be serious, Wes," Spike said weakly. Wesley nodded, "I am, Spike...I summon Curse of Dragon and I use him to wipe out the rest of your life points!" Wesley laughed triumphantly, placing the card on a Duel Disk. The large yellow holographic dragon roared to life and burned away Spike remaining points. "Bloody hell," Spike moaned, turning off his Disk. Yami and Tea came walking in drinking pop, and looked at the scene.**

**"He beat Spike again?" Yami asked his Hikari. "Yep, he's got a talent for this," Yugi said thoughtfully. "You guys seen Brian? I wanted to show him something," Tea asked the group. "Yeah, love, he went upstairs for a bit...said he had to get something," Spike told her, tossing his Duel Disk away. He was about to sit down when he stopped and looked around. "What's up, Spike?" Dawn asked the blonde vampire. Before he could answer, the lobby's entrance exploded and debris flew everywhere, knocking everyone to their feet.**

**"What in blazes?" Wesley coughed looking at the entrance. He squinted through the dust and saw Yugi, Yami and Dawn were unconcious, Spike lying just like him and Tea trying to get the debris off of her. "You guys alright?" Wes asked them. "Yeah mate, why wouldn't we be, we just had something blow off the front of the wall!" Spike said sarcastically. When the dust cleared, they saw a figure in red with white hair and a huge sword. "Who the bloody hell is that!" Spike yelled. The figure just walked into view, eyes staring hard, and the sword raised.**

**-Nearby-**

**Kairi sat on the top of a building and was watching the show. "My my my, this should turn out to be very fun to watch," she cackled reaching to the side. "Dammit, where's my popcorn!" she cursed, looking around "Ah, there we go, now let the games begin!" she said, tossing some popcorn into her fanged mouth, and picking up a pair of binoculars.**

**-Hotel-**

**Spike and Inuyasha fought hand to hand, trying to kill one another. "WHERE ARE THEY!" Inuyasha roared at the vampire. "What the hell you talking about?" Spike asked him. "You know who!" the Inu half-demon cursed before slugging him in the face, sending him flying in the air. Inuyasha then turned his attention to Wesley, Yugi and Tea. "Oh, damn," Tea said fearfully. Inuyasha raised his sword into the air and swung down as hard as he can, and the others closed their eyes.**

**_Clang_!**

**They opened their eyes to see Cain standing there, holding off the Fang Blade with a sword with a silver blade, and golden hilt. "CAIN!" Yugi cried out. "Hope I'm not too late," he said grinning behind his black mask. "Half-Demon, why are you attacking these people? We have done nothing to you," he asked Inuyasha calmly. "That's bullshit...you've taken my family!" Inuyasha yelled at him, knocking the sword away. Cain moved quickly and landed a kick in Inuyasha's chest, knocking him on his back. The masked protector pointed his weapon at Inuyasha's throat, "I would stay down if I were you, half-demon," he ordered.**

**Inuyasha leg swept Cain and he fell to the ground as well, and as soon as he landed, Inuyasha pinned him down and began punching the hell out of him. The mask cracked more and more with each punch from the demon assailiant. Cain got pissed and kneed him in the groin, and as Inuyasha groaned in pain, Cain tossed him off and took off his cloak for better movment, leaving only his mask on, and showing his battle scarred body to everyone in the room.**

**"Listen to me," Cain began. "Why should I!" Inuyasha hissed at him. "Listen to me, Inuyasha, son of Inu-taisho, and brother to Sesshomaru...whatever happened to your family, these people did nothing to them!" Cain finished. Inuyasha froze at this, "How do you know about me?" he asked him. "I've studied history...now listen to me...I am telling you the truth," he said slowly. "Prove it," he challenged. "I will prove it right now...WESLEY NOW!" he screamed. The former Watcher finished casting his binding spell and soon Inuyasha was wrapped with glowing chains. ****He fell to the ground subdued and motionless. "Get him downstairs and in the cage, and put sutras on them, we don't want him going nuts. We'll wait until later to talk to him," Cain told them.**

**-Nearby, Rooftop-**

**Kairi cursed and crushed her binoculars, "DAMMIT! Why did he have to come into this?" she muttered to herselves, unaware of the figure behind her. "Kairi...," a cold voice startled her. She jumped and turned around, "Master, what are you doing here?" she asked fearfully. "I've come to see how you are handling our problem, but I see now that your plan failed...I'm very disappointed in you, Kairi," he said coming close to her,". Kairi bowed her head, "Forgive me, Master," she whimpered. The Master looked in the direction of the hotel and studied it.**

**-Hotel-**

**Soon, the rest of the Scoobies came running over the rubble worried out of their minds. "What the hell happened here?" Buffy asked them. They told everything that had occured, from the wacked out demon and Cain coming to save them. Xander stared at Cain's scarred figure, "It's him! The guy I saw in the school's locker room!" he exclaimed. Buffy, Giles, Willow and everyone else looked at Cain as he turned his back at them. "You go to our school?" Tea asked him. "I guess I can't keep it from you any longer, everyone...thanks for not telling them, Yugi," he said quietly.**

**Everyone looked at Yugi surprised, "I found out during that cabin trip...he made me swear not to tell! I was scared...," he said softly. "So, who are you really Cain?" Wesley asked him. The Protector of Slayers reached up and undid the straps to his mask and the black, cracked mask fell to the ground, causing dust to go outward as it hit the floor. Cain turned around and stared at them. ****"It's you...," Yami said in disbelief...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Cain has managed to keep Inuyasha from killing anyone, but his true identity is shown...who is it? Who do you think the Protector of the Vampire Slayers is? R and R please!**

**Btw, I'm sorry if fight scene not that good...i'm not very skilled in writing fight scenes...forgive me! -bows-**

**Next Chapter: Cain's Identity and Story**

**Stay Tuned!**


	27. Cain's Identity and Story

**Cain's Identity and Story**

**Disclaimer: Don't own none of these people...just Brian and Cain**

**Kilnorc: bwahahaha! it is time to reveal the Identity of the Protector of the Vampire Slayers! He's helped them out by having them discover their gifts, or by saving their lives...and now...a hero is revealed...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Let me begin how I came into this role as the Slayers Protector," he offered. He sat down his blood red robe across his lap, with the others standing around him, listening intently. "I've had dreams of battle, and demons, and all sorts of weird stuff. At first I thought I was crazy, then I killed a few vampires for the first time, then I met a Vampire Slayer who helped me. Anyway, I was sent to England to join the Watcher's Council, but I was too young, then I met a woman, an Egyptian was on the Council who also had the gift of foresight. She came to me and offered to show me what those dreams of mine meant, so I went with her to Egypt, learned about this and other things as well, namely the Millenium Items. Then I came here, to fulfill my role as Guardian of the Hellmouth here in Domino City," he paused scratching his chest.**

**"So you've known about this situation of ours for quite some time," Wesley interjected. "Bingo. Anyway, after spending a good time here, slaying evil demons and vamps that came my way, my Watcher came to me with another vision. A vision of more and more Slayers and others coming here, for different purposes, but they would be coming to the same destination. Anyway, I watched as each of you foreigners came to this town and helped me out by ridding this place of its foul denizens, I thank you by the way. Anyhoo, it wasn't until a while after all you came to this town, that I discovered a Master Vampire had a lair here, and the strength and size of his forces grew...disabling me to fight them off by myself. I needed help, so I helped you all discover each other so that you may come together and fight alongside me," he finished.**

**"So, what you're saying is that you manipulated us in order to help you fight a Master Vampire?" Spike asked him, a tone of anger in his voice. "No, Spike, well sorta but you have to understand, if I hadn't brought you all together, the Master would've all picked you off one by one...either killing you or converting you. So in a way, I did you all a favor," he countered, grinning. "Ok, let's get this straight...there's a Hellmouth here...in Domino City, _somewhere_...plus there's a Master Vampire with a large force wanting to take over our world...and you're the Protector of Slayers?" Buffy asked him. He nodded, "Ok, but if you're the The Great Red Protector...are you really old or...?" Xander trailed off.**

**"The dreams I had told me of job I had to do here, on this Hellmouth, my Watcher told me there were others like me throughout history, protecting those in dire need," he explained. "Ok then, where were you a few years ago while we had trouble in Sunnydale?" Willow asked him. "Training...I couldn't go off without knowing what the hell to do," he said casually.**

**-Nearby rooftop-**

**"Hm...so he's finally revealed himself...this is perfect," the Master thought aloud. "What's the next move, my Master?" Kairi asked him. "Use his weakness...then we get rid of him," he smirked, watching the event.**

**-Hotel-**

**"Anyway, what's next on our to-do list is to find the Master and get rid of him," Tea recited walking next to the gaping hole in the wall. "Bingo, but the problem is, his commanders either die or escape capture so we can't interrogate them," Yami chimed in. "Sooo...how the hell do we find him?" Xander asked the large group. "Well, well, well...how nice. A buffet," a drawling voice came into existence. The gang saw Kairiflapping her wings and holding Tea by the throat. "And looky what I got, a Slayer...nice and fresh," she chuckled. "Kairi...let her go, NOW!" Yami ordered. "Who's gonna make me?" she challenged.**

**The Protector tossed his cloak to the side and attached the Millenium Gauntlet to his right arm. "I will," he said walking up to her. "Now, who are you really, Protector?" Kairi sneered. "My name is Brian Berg, Guardian to Pharaoh Yami, Guardian of this Hellmouth, and Protector of the Vampire Slayers...now I'm giving you one last chance...put her down...NOW!" he ordered, pointing his silver blade at the vampiress.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Brian is CAIN! wow...who saw that coming? who saw another familiar person taking the position? again, I sorry if it's bad...it looked better in my head...sorry if sux**

**-bows-**


	28. Kairi VS Brian

**Kairi VS Brian**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Kilnorc: Thank you everyone for reviewing! I luv all my loyal friends and fans! Allow me thank you individually!**

**ShadowFoxx15: i'm glad you enjoy this and I bet I surprised ya, thank you for reviewing!**

**Wolfen-Ways: thank you for your reviews and support, come on! you did NOT know it was my OC the entire time! if you knew, prove it...tell me what gave you the idea it was him before that last chappy i posted -shippo sleeps peacefully in her arms- aww that's kawaii!**

**Super-nanny: howd you figure it was me? anyhoo...thank you for reviewing and thank you for including me in your hero story! can't wait to see when I come into it. one more thank you!**

**Dragons-Maiden: i'm sorry i made you get lost and confused...that was not my intention...the most likely way is because when i wrote this it was nighttime and i was a bit tired...so i apologize, but thank you very much my dear friend and fellow reincarnate**

**i do hope you're all luving dis fic...i've had a lot of fun writing it so far! and I'm deeply sorry for keepin y'all waitin!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Kairi, put her down...NOW!" Brian ordered. "Well you see I can't do that, it's an order I've been given by my Master, and I don't have a choice in the matter," Kairi said in a sickly sweet voice. "Ok then, where's your Master then?" Brian snarled at her.**

**Kairi smirked and flew to the side of the room with Tea as her hostage while a large figure descended from the sky with large black wings. "Right, here lad," the Master said casually.**

**"I want Kairi to let Tea go," Brian told him. "Well I could do that, but I won't," Kairi laughed as she struggled to keep Tea still. The Master folded his wings behind his back and advanced on the lone warrior while the others stood back, alert.**

**"So this is the great Cain. I must say I'm impressed that you've been able to survive as long as you have," the Vampire Master told him, circling around.**

**"I'm glad you're happy. What do you want?" Brian snarled at him. "Just wanted to test your strength, boy. You up for the challenge?" he asked him. Brian nodded and looked at his friends "Get out of here now," he ordered them.**

**"No bloody way," Spike yelled shaking his head. "NOW! DON'T QUESTION ME, JUST GO!" Brian roared back. Everyone shrunk a bit, but then slowly made their way out of the hole.**

**"Kairi," the Master called out to his servant. She descended to the floor and held Tea in place still "Yes, Master?" she asked him. He took hold of Tea, and walked away a distance with her. "Kill him," he ordered. "With _pleasure_,"Kairi giggled, crouching into postition.**

**She leapt at Brian, fangs showing. She punched him in the face and he was sent flying into the wall. He barely had anytime to recover when she ran up to him and pummeled him in the chest and stomach.**

**When she finally eased up, Brian fell to his knees and coughed up blood. "Oh, c'mon don't tell me this is the best you have, _Cain_! This is pathetic!" Kairi sneered grabbing his hair and hauling him to his feet. "Ok then how's this?" he asked, bringing his sword, Judgement into existence.**

**He slashed her across the face, causing her to let go with a shriek of pain and anger. Brian chuckled as Kairi held her face as her dark blood poured from the wound. "So what do ya think, Kairi? Better?" he asked toying with her.**

**He raised his stained blade, "This has been blessed by every holy entity in every major religion. As you can see, it prevents you from healing rapidly," he said with a grin. Kairi growled and lowered her hand showing the damage done to her once beautiful face.**

**A long gash ran from the bottom right side of her face to the top left side of her face. It was burned and smoke was rising from it. "You bastard! I'm going to make you pay for that!" she screamed at him. "Bring it, bitch!" he challenged swinging Judgement around in his hand.**

**She roared and with a blink of an eye, she ran to him and grabbed him by the throat and held him high into the air. "No one messes with my beauty and lives...NOBODY!" she shrieked as she began swinging him into the surroundings. The Master ran a finger down Tea's face "Let's go shall we my dear?" he purred in her ear.**

**His wings came out of his back and flew out of the large hole created by Inuyasha, carrying Tea with him. Brian watched as they flew off "HEY!" he yelled after them. Kairi took this opportunity and ran her hand through Brian's stomach with the help of her claws.**

**Brian gasped in both surprise and pain as he looked down at his wound. Kairi giggled and pulled her bloody hand out of the wound. She licked her fingers "Mmm, that's good. Pure and rich, definitely the blood of a Holy Warrior," she said casually.**

**While the pain was unbearable, Brian was able to move just as easy. He kneed her in the jaw, which pissed her off even more. "You _really_ wanna die don't you, Cain?" she hissed at him.**

**"Let me get back to you on that," Brian hissed back although Kairi's grip on his throat made it difficult for it come out. He looked at his blade, stuck in the floor a few feet away. "Don't even think of it. I'm going to kill you right here and now," Kairi said shaking her head.**

**Brian opened his mouth to speak, but a flash of red and white caught his eye, before turning his attention back to his attacker. "I got a question for ya, Kairi...how'd you get an honorable demon like Inuyasha to do your dirty work?" he asked her.**

**The vampiress chuckled "It was really easy. I had some people take them away and frame your group so that he would kill you for us," she elaborated. Brian nodded and looked back at Judgement, his holy blade.**

**"You really want that don't you, Cain?" Kairi asked him, eyeing the blade in the floor. She held her grip and walked to the blade. "Now for a little protection," she muttered wrapping her hand with some of her fabric off her shirt.**

**She took the sword and hauled it out of its place and dropped Brian down at the same time. Brian laid on his back, coughing from the injuries he had sustained. He stared at the ceiling, trying to stay awake as his blood pooled around him.**

**Kairi took a firm hold on the blade and stepped over Brian, one leg on each side of his body. "Farewell, Cain," she hissed raising the sword high above her head.**

**-Some Time Later-**

**Wesley, Yami, Yugi, and the others walked back through the hole after they grew tired of waiting on word from Brian. They looked around at the damage, walls knocked down, furniture trashed, blood covering most of everything in the room.**

**But what got their attention more than anything was a form a short distance away in a large pool of blood. "Oh dear God," Dawn gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. "Bloody hell," Spike muttered.**

**The others just stared in shock at the sight of their friend, mentor and Guardian lying spread-eagled on the cold floor, with his own sword pinning him to the floor. His blue-green eyes wide open and glassy.**

**Yami, Yugi, and Dawn fell to their knees and stared teary-eyed at Brian's body. Wesley did the sign of the cross and said a prayer for him before turning his attention to the wall. "Everyone," he said softly. Yugi and Dawn wiped their eyes before looking up.**

**They all looked on a message scrawled in his blood written by Kairi:**

**_We've taken your friend to the Hellmouth. Soon the army of Hell will come and wipe everyone of your kind from the face of this Earth. If you wish to speed up your deaths, come get us_**

**_-Kairi_**

**"So, Tea's gone...Brian's dead...we're screwed," Yami said quietly. "Not really, if we can stop them from opening the Hellmouth, we can save both Tea and the world...but I don't think we're able to do it with our strength alone," Spike told him.**

**"So where are we gonna get new muscle?" Dawn asked them tiredly. "Look right behind you," a voice reached their ears. They turned around and saw a figure in red, holding a huge fanged sword over his shoulders, with his long white hair blowing in the wind that was coming in.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: sorry i haven't update in awhile! and i'm really sorry if this ain't good! i've been racking my brain for this chappy for a loooong time. R and R plz!**


	29. Battle Plans

**Battle Plans**

**Disclaimer: Don't own none of these characters or stories, and Kairi is owned by Wolfen-Ways, so if you wanna use Kairi, talk to her.**

**Kilnorc: heya guys! WOOOOOOO! 82 reviews! -dances- woo woo woo woo! ahem, anyway...thank you all for reviewing! and I know you all are saddened by the loss of Brian, the Guardian of both the Pharaoh and the Hellmouth, and the Protector of the Slayers.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Master Vampire and Kairi stood on the tallest building in all of Domino City, gazing out at their domain. "You've done well, Kairi," he told her, smiling. "Thank you, Master. How long until the Hellmouth's power is unleashed?" she asked him. "A few days time...even with that Slayer's blood to speed up the process. We must prepare for the coming of that day, as our enemies are no doubt," the Master replied.**

**-Museum-**

**Everyone else met in lobby of the museum a few hours after Brian's death at the hotel. Wesley told the rest of the gang that Brian had been slain in his battle against Kairi, Tea was taken prisoner by the Master, and that Inuyasha had overheard what Kairi had said and decided to fight alongside them as long as it meant he would get his family back.**

**"How did you get lose anyway?" Joey asked the half dog demon. "Feh, weak sutras on the bars," Inuyasha said gruffly. Yami, Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura and Ishizu stood around the covered body of their friend and mentor.**

**"Can't believe he's gone,"Ryou said sadly. "He knew one day he would fall in battle, for the cause," Ishizu said quietly. "What do we do now?" Malik wondered. ****"We still need some more strength to our group, then we hunt down the Master and destroy him before he kills Tea and opens up the Hellmouth," Ishizu answered.**

**"When will he do that though? We don't even know where it is," Yugi chimed in. "I will look through the notes and maps we've collected over time and study them, see what I can dig up," Yami told his Hikari.**

**"What do we do about Judgement?" Malik asked them, nodding to the holy blade. "Guess we'll just store it and- OW!" Bakura cursed. He had tried to hold the blessed sword in his hand but had to release it because of burns. "What the hell is that about?" the white haired Tomb Robber muttered, grasping his injured hand.**

**"Only the Slayers and those who have the blood of Holy Warriors can wield that without injury," Giles explained, looking on at the scene. "Well he was killed by his own weapon, meaning that vampire bitch used it, how the hell did she do that?" Ash asked the former Watcher. Giles only shrugged, unable to answer that.**

**"So what do you plan on doing? Just sit around while your enemy grows stronger?" a cold voice spoke from the ceiling shadows. Everyone but Inuyasha was startled at the sudden intruder. "Hmph, Sesshomaru...what are you doing here?" he asked, watching his one armed demon brother jump effortlessly from his shadowy perch.**

**"Uh, dude you know him?" Duke asked pointing to the taller of the two demons. "Yeah, he's my half brother. His name is Sesshomaru," Inuyasha explained to him. Ishizu walked to the demon lord and bowed respectfully "Welcome Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted him. "Lord?" Joey asked them. "Yes, back in feudal Japan, he was Lord of the Western Lands," Ishizu explained.**

**"Well hello Mr. Fancy-Pants," Ash said sarcastically. "Well, glad I'm not the only one who goes with the jokes in a crisis," Xander muttered. "Seriously, he's right. We need to think of something," Marik interrupted the sarcasm fest.**

**They explained everything needed to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thinking they would help to some degree in their battle for their world. They were right to think that. After the introductions, and story telling, they set down to business.**

**-Hours later-**

**"Oh Ra, I don't get it, we've been all over these notes again and again, but we haven't found anything that can help us," Bakura said, pulling his hair out by the handfuls. "There must be something we're missing," Yugi told them. "You are seeking a place emanting with great energy, correct?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.**

**"Yeah, we've only been saying that for the past five fuckin' hours!" Ash half yelled at him. Sesshomaru glared at him, but continued on "Ever since my mate and I have taken residency in this city, I've been feeling waves of dark power coming from near the center of the city. I believe this is what you are seeking," he elaborated.**

**"Could you point to it on a map or do we have to play 20 Questions?" Xander asked dryly. Sesshomaru sighed and walked to a city map that was laid out near a large pile of open books. "Here it is, this so called Mouth of Hell you speak of," he said quietly.**

**Everyone leaned in to get a better look at it, "We're still gonna need help," Yami added. "You guys remember Sid?" Serenity asked the group. Minus Inuyasha and Sesshomaru they all nodded "Well, according to Brian's notes, he's not the only living doll in Domino City," she said smirking.**

**-Hellmouth Location-**

**The Master and Kairi entered the largearea and were greeted by lesser vamps and demons. "Soon, my child. Soon we will turn this world to darkness and I shall rule it," the Master cackled.**

**Kairi grinned and looked up at the figure hanging right above the hole leading down to the Hellmouth's lock."Master, luck is on our side...from what I sense below...it will be opened at midnight tomorrow night," she giggled.**

**"WONDERFUL!" the Master roared in delight. "WORK HARDER MY CHILDREN! OUR DESTINY IS UPON US!" he commanded his servants. They roared in response and resumed their work.**

**-Base, A day later, Afternoon-**

**Andre Toulon was the newest recruit in this "holy war", he and his puppet friends. Of course even though everyone had dealt with odd things before, these puppets left quite an impression on them: namely scaring the hell out of them.**

**Ishizu went to the front of the room and cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Today, we face an enemy unlike we have ever faced before. We will all do our part against the Master's army, but when we find the Master, it will be up to Serenity, Mai, Winry, as well as Tea once we free her, to fight him alone," she recited.**

**"Be warned Slayers of Domino, Brian was slain by the Master's _servant_ Kairi, who's weaker than him by far. We must all take care in this battle, for if we should fail, all Hell will break loose...literally. Now this is the last chance anyone has to choose not to fight...," she trailed off.**

**No one seperated from the main group and she continued. "Now, I must warn some of you, this will prove a very difficult battle. Inuyasha, from what we know of you, you will revert to your human form tonight as tonight is the night of the new moon," she told the half-demon.**

**"Don't care, they've got my family, I'm fighting no matter whether I'm human or not," he declared. Ishizu nodded "Very well then, Yugi, Mokuba, Malik and Ryou, even though you are brave, you must take this fight from a distance and use what magical resources we have to fight. I'm sorry but neither of you are strong enough to fight these things alone. Joey, as you may have noticed, you are different from other werewolves, as was your sire. You are what we call a Lycan, a werewolf who can shapeshift at will. Use that and you should be fine. Pharaoh, Tomb Robber, Marik...you know what you have to do," she finished.**

**"What about us?" Kaiba asked, gesturing to himself, the Alchemists, Ash and Andre. "Protect the less stronger ones, they will be the most vulnerable ones in the battlefield," Ishizu answered "Any questions?" she asked.**

**They all shook their heads and she looked up at the night sky through the skylight in the room. "Lock and load," she ordered. Everyone took up their blades, the few guns they had, the magic books, and anything else needed.**

**It was during this Dawn noticed something strange "Guys...where's Brian's cloak, mask and where's Judgement?" she asked them.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: sorry if it sux! i spent most of my day trying to think of it! -bows- forgive me! up next, the battle of the Hellmouth...stay tuned! P.S. next few chappies are like part one, part two, etc etc. you get it!**


	30. Battle For The Hellmouth!

**Battle For the Hellmouth**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care...yes i DO! WAHHHHHHH!**

**Kilnorc: i've had fun writing this...and sadly its an epilogue away from being completed...but i plan (in the future) to make sequels...cuz this I believe this is the first Season of Hellmouth! Enjoy the chappy folks!**

**Oh and just to be mean and keep you guys guessing...I'm NOT TELLING YOU WHERE THE HELLMOUTH IS EXACTLY! NYA NYA! -sticks tongue out- i will reveal it when i feel like it...until then...forget it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Master stood a few feet from the Hellmouth's seal, smiling widely and eyes glowing red. "Soon, the power will be mine, and I will fear no one," he said gleefully. He diverted his gaze to the side, as a sound caught his attention. He walked over to the form bound to the wall.**

**"Soon, my dear. Soon I will release from this hellish place, forever," he purred in Tea's ear. She spat out the gag in her mouth and glared at him. "Asshole," she cursed at him. "Oh, my my. Such a foul tongue," the Master said shaking his finger at her.**

**"Master!" a vampire cried, running up to him. "What is it?" he barked. The vampire cringed in fear "Master, we have a situation topside!" she gulped. "What kind of situation?" the Master asked keeping his eyes on Tea "Slayer, Master. Slayers and their friends," the vampiress explained. "So why are you down here? GET UP THERE AND STALL THEM!" he roared.**

**The vampiress shrieked, bowed then ran back up the steps to the battle up-top. The Master huffed and looked back at Tea, smiling. "Well since their busy, let's begin shall we?" he said casually bringing out a long curved blade from behind him. He almost cut into Tea's flesh when more and more screams and noise stopped him. "MUST I DO EVERYTHING MYSELF?" he screamed.**

**He placed the dagger in the stone floor and headed up to the surface, leaving Tea alone in the dark underground.**

**-Topside-**

**Ash's chainsaw decapitated five vampires surround him in one quick movement and he blew another away with his boomstick. "YEAH! Don't mess with me pal!" he shouted happily. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and swung his energy whip destroying other vampires. "Show off," Ash muttered.**

**Ed clapped his hands together and soon the demons around him, Al and Kaiba were impaled by spears that emerged from the earth. "Remind me to ask you about Alchemy, Elric," Kaiba told him, thrusting his sword into the heart of another demon. He turned and knocked on Alphonse's armor shell "How you doing in there, Mokie?" he asked loudly over the noise.**

**Mokuba lifted Al's helmet head and peeked through "I'm doing fine, Seto. How's my spell doing for ya?" he asked his older brother. "Workin' great, Mokie," he assured punching a vampire hard in the face "Stay in there, and keep it coming," he ordered, before disappearing into the battlefield.**

**Serenity dodged left and right from the swipes of a large vampire while trying to stake him. "Wassa matter Slayer? Scared of me?" he taunted the red haired Slayer. Serenity scoffed and threw her stake into the vampires chest, piercing his heart. "Aw crap," he muttered before turning to dust.**

**"Yes!" Serenity congratulated herself, unaware of the large demon behind her. She turned around and gasped, but before the demon could swipe at her, a large furry monster tackled it and began to rip it apart. "Thanks Joey!" she said gratefully.**

**The battle went on for quite awhile, even as the warriors of the Light began to suffer gruesome injuries. Inuyasha was having a difficult time fighting these hellspawn without his demon strength. _Dammit, can't keep it up for much longer...but I have to. For Shippo and Kagome! _he thought picking himself up off the ground.**

**-Down Below-**

**Tea remained on her stone prison unable to break through the chains that binded her. Whatever the stuff was that was glowing on them, made them really strong. "Well this is just great, my friends are fighting for their lives, and I'm stuck down here!" she cried.**

**"_Tea..._,"**

**"Huh? What the hell?" she wondered, looking around.**

**"_Tea. Hold on,"_ the voice told her. Before she could say anything, a small glowing white orb appeared in the darkness, illuminating the whole room. "What in the world?" Tea asked herself.**

**The orb hovered around her chains and glowed more brightly. When the light died down, her bonds fell to the floor broken. Tea rubbed her wrists and stared at the orb in front of her.**

**"_Tea. Follow me, the others need your help!_" the orb seemed to speak to her.All she could do is nod. The orb floated down the tunnels and up the stairs to it's destination. But it stopped suddenly, "What's up?" Tea asked her guide. "_Up ahead is the Master, you have to hurry Tea!" _the orb pleaded with her before disappearing into thin air, leaving her alone once again.**

**-Meanwhile...-**

**The Master chuckled as he sliced through Alphonse's armor, barely missing the blood seal that kept his soul from leaving the plane of existence. "Ah, a prize!" the Master chortled, taking hold of Mokuba and hauling him out of the shell. "Let me go you creep!" Mokuba grunted, punching his captor's hands.**

**"Fine, have it your way," the Master shrugged, throwing Mokuba as hard as he could to the side. "Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled watching his baby brother fly through the night air. "I got him!" Spike shouted, jumping into the air and catching the raven-haired magic user.**

**"You ok, little man?" Spike asked him. Mokuba weakly nodded and Spike patted him on the shoulder, "Good man, stay low from now on, got it?" the blonde vampire told him. "Mokuba!" a voice called out worriedly to the pair. Both Spike and Mokuba turned to see Tea emerge from the large hole in the ground dirty and tired.**

**"How the hell did you get out of there, love?" Spike asked the Slayer. "Long story, you got a weapon I can use?" she waved him off. He nodded and put a bloodied stake in her hands. "Thanks, take care of him!" Tea ordered before running to join the fray.**

**The Master had repelled all the others, and was now concentrating on Mai, Serenity and Winry, by himself. Vampire vs Slayers, as Ishizu had said earlier. "Does anyone have a plan?" Winry asked her 'slayer sisters'. "Not really, how about you Mai?" Serenity asked the blonde duelist/slayer. "I'm up for dusting his ass," she spat.**

**The Master smirked and licked blood off his fingers "Mmm, been awhile since I've tasted Slayer blood," he said softly. He glanced to the side and quickly leapt into the air, dodging Tea's stake strike. "So you've managed to escape. No matter, all I need is one Slayer and right now I got _four_. I'm pretty much set!" he taunted landing in front of them.**

**"Guys, surround him, he can't take all of us at the same time!" Mai ordered. The other girls nodded and formed a perimeter around the ancient vampire, weapons at the ready. "Oh, like I've never seen this before!" he said sarcastically.**

**In the onlooking crowd, Ishizu gasped. "Sister, what's wrong?" Malik asked worriedly. "Nothing, brother. I just felt something I never thought I would ever feel," she said happily. Sesshomaru glanced at her and nodded, "You felt it too? The aura?" he asked the former Seer.**

**"Aura? What aura?" Duke asked, holding his wounded arm. "Normal humans can't sense things like this, but special humans and demons can. This aura will be what saves our world," Ishizu answered him.**

**The Master was about to thrust his clawed hand into Mai's throat when he stopped suddenly. "No...it can't be...it's impossible!" he roared. This confused the Slayers as they had no clue whatsoever to what he was talking about. At least not until the orb's voice spoke to them via telepathy.**

**"_Slayers of Domino City. Listen to me! I will be bestowing my power to you all so that you can destroy this ancient evil and send him back to the fires of Hell. You know what words need to be said, say those and you kill him!"_ **

**They nodded, and stretched out their arms, creating a circle around the Master and closed their eyes. "No...NO!" he howled in anger, his claws growing longer. The girls opened their eyes and screamed:**

**"HEAVENLY JUDGEMENT!" as loud as they could. Immediately the sky opened up above them and a huge beam of white light poured down into the circle. The wind blew as hard as anything they've ever seen as the power grew. Some of their friends in the background had to hold onto the others to keep themselves from flying away.**

**The Master howled in both anger and pain as he began to burn when the white light covered every inch of his being. They could see him break away and dissolve into nothingness. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he roared before exploding into a burst of fire and ash.**

**His screams died down as did the pillar of light retreated into the sky. Everyone stood there in complete silence in response as to what they had just seen. "What da hell was dat?" Joey yelled, in his normal state. "A holy power, called upon in dire times," Wesley explained to the Lycan.**

**The Slayers looked around and then at each other. "Did we just...win?" Serenity asked slowly. "I think so," Mai replied. They looked around, and after seeing no sign of the Master Vampire, they all shouted and hugged each other tightly. "WE DID IT!" Winry screamed at the top of her lungs.**

**Spike helped Mokuba up and began walking to the group when he heard noises coming from the hole leading down to the seal. He slowly made his way to the hole and saw the source of the noise. A young woman with black hair was slowly making her way up the stone steps, while carrying a small boy with red hair and a furry tail.**

**"KAGOME! SHIPPO!" Inuyasha cried at the sight of them. He ran as fast as he could to his mate and his pup and embraced them tightly. "So that's his family...how sweet," Tea said in awe. She looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Hey guys...where's Brian?" she asked the group. She was greeted with sad silence.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: there's the chappy! the final one, the epilogue is coming up! then Hellmouth is done! and before all y'all start writing them in your reviews here's a few things:**

**1. I don't do very good battle scenes and this was the best I could come up with, so cut me some slack!**

**2. I know i said the hellmouth battle would be a few part chappies, but I changed my mind.**

**3. You're probably still wondering what happened with Brian's stuff and that weird orb, rest assured, they will be known in the future!**


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin, so I WON'T SEE ANY OF YA IN COURT!**

**Kilnorc: hello there loyal fans! Kilnorc here...I'm very happy you've all enjoyed my Buffy/Angel/FMA/INU/YGO crossover, Hellmouth. I've had a lot of fun (but also a lot of trouble) putting it together! As I stated before, I will be posting a sequel, most likely after i write this epilogue cuz i got a lot of stuff in meh head, so watch for HELLMOUTH SEASON 2! ON WITH THE EPILOGUE!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Not everyone from the Hellmouth Battle attended Brian's funeral. Buffy and her friends had to go the Watcher's HQ, except Faith. She stayed, after all Brian was her brother. Angel and Spike couldn't go out in broad daylight on account of they would burst into flames if they had, the Alchemists and Winry had to go back to Central for reasons unknown, Sesshomaru had no reason not to show up, but Inuyasha and his family did, he owed a lot to Brian, it was him that helped him realize who had taken his family.**

**Andre couldn't make it also, for again unknown reasons, Ash, the Kaibas, the Wheelers, Tea, everyone made it though. They sat down in the chairs arranged by the service people, and listened to the priest recite words from the Bible (i know it's japan but it's a guy who's American!).**

**One by one, they all walked to his casket and placed a rose onto the wooden case. Faith, Ishizu and the other two Domino Slayers consoled Tea as much as they could, but their not sure if that all helped any. She had heard how Kairi had killed Brian with his own sword, and she just broke down into tears on the spot.**

**The Pharaoh took her into his arms and soothed her, even though he himself was feeling pain from the loss of his Guardian and friend. After the funeral, they left the cemetary and went on with their lives of dueling and killing monsters. Tea used her grief/rage on every vampire she came across, showing them no mercy whatsoever.**

**One night, Yami dropped by her home and talked with her, "Tea, we all miss him, but going on about like you are won't bring him back," the Pharaoh began. "I know that, Yami. I'm just doing my job, killing monsters and protecting the people, Atemu," she said told him. Yami was surprised that she had called him by his real name.**

**"Tea, the other Slayers told us one time that something happened just like this back in Sunnydale and they did the same thing, but it didn't help them. Ask Faith, she has personal experience," Yami continued. "Yami, could you leave? I wanna be alone," she said teary-eyed. He nodded and grabbed his jacket, heading to the door.**

**"Don't let it take over you, Tea," he said before leaving. She sniffed, and grabbed a soda from her fridge. Tea walked to her room and crashed on her bed, careful not to spill her drink. She stared at the ceiling, remembering all her good and bad times with Brian, and all the times he had protected her as Brian and as Cain.**

**She rolled over to the side and looked at the floor, only to find something that shouldn't be there. She placed her coke on her nightstand and sat on the floor, reaching for the objects peeking out from under her bed. What she had grabbed was the red cloak and black mask that Brian had owned before he was killed, and from what Ishizu had told her, had gone missing before the Hellmouth fight.**

**She held the cloak close to her and broke down once more. She stopped crying when she felt something in a hidden pocket of the cloth in her arms. She reached in and pulled out an envelope with her name on it. She opened it up and found a letter, and she began to read it:**

**_Dear Tea,_**

**_If you're reading this, then I guess I'm gone. I'm sorry I never told you what I did or who I was. I was only trying to protect you, in case our enemies knew the relationship between us. I hope you can forgive me. Don't feel sad, Tea. Even though I'm no longer with you, doesn't mean you have to be sad the rest of your life. I'm just happy I was able to keep you alive. That was my duty, both because I loved you and because it was my duty. Don't worry about me, Tea. Most likely I'm in a good place right now, so go on with your life. Protect this town with Mai and Serenity, every group needs a leader Tea. I've sensed something about you and I think it's your place to lead these Slayers to battle and victory. If you ever need help, go to Faith and her friends at the Hyperion II. I'll be watching over you every chance I get. Goodbye Tea...I love you with all my heart._**

**_Love,_**

**_Brian_**

**Tea smiled and wiped her eyes free of tears after reading the letter. She draped the cloak over her shoulders and made her way out to the balcony. She gazed out into the night, watching Domino City go about its routine, almost as if there were no demons or vampires or anything at all in the world. The wind picked up and blew the red cloak over her shoulders to the side, making it look like a cape that belonged to a superhero.**

**Tea closed her eyes and let her senses take over, listening to everything going on, her hands feeling the railing, and so on. She then felt someone placea hand on her shoulder gently, causing her to turn around. No one was there, but she had an idea who it was. "Thank you Brian, rest in peace," she whispered into the night.**

**-Meanwhile-**

**Lindsey at Wolfram & Hart sat in his office, extremely pissed at the news that had reached him. "Sonofabitch," he muttered. "The Slayers may have been able to get rid of that old bat, but I don't think they'll stand a chance in the future," a female voice startled him. He turned around to see Kairi standing on the ceiling and staring into his face. "Jesus, don't you ever knock?" Lindsey cursed, holding a hand over his heart.**

**"Eh, when I feel like it, Lindsey," Kairi shrugged. "I see that you're one of those vampires that don't revert to normal or die when their sires are killed. What are you doing here, Miss Kairi?" Lindsey asked the vampiress. "Hiding out, what's it look like? I can't go hide in my normal haunting grounds especially after I killed Gardner's boyfriend," she explained.**

**"Ok, then. Do you have a plan about what to do with the others?" Lindsey asked her. She nodded, "Yes, but it'll take some time. I think it'll be ready when Kaiba hosts another one of his tournaments. Meanwhile, we have some people to rile up, and some things to take from them," she cackled, grinning from ear to ear.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: THAT'S IT! IT'S OVER! HELLMOUTH IS OVER! Go easy on me in your reviews, I don't do funeral and grieving things well...hope you've enjoyed the updates! and i know 3 certain authors that should update soon OR IM GONNA GO CRAZY! WOOO! -runs around-**

**Yami K: oh Ra. Forgive him, he'sa little...odd. Watch for Hellmouth Season Two, coming soon!**


End file.
